The thin line between Love and Hate
by yourejustadreamx
Summary: Aileen and Elisa are two muggle girls who are being summoned to Hogwarts by Professor Burbage to help her with a project in the past but on the way they have some trouble fitting in, and let's not forget the Slytherins...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello, this is my very first Harry Potter fanfiction, this story is about Tom Riddle and OC but also Draco/OC, this is not the Draco we all know, more like a great uncle, just so there will be no confusion :p **

_**1 What am I doing here?**_

Aileen saw the mighty castle from the boat on the Black lake. It was beautiful, lighted with candles and in a perfect state. She immediately felt a bit of a stomach-ache, stressed by how magical people would react to her appearance at Hogwarts, by wondering if she would ever fit in there. She remembered the day she met professor Charity Burbage at her university. She saw professor Burbage a couple of times at school wondering who she was. She looked different: she wore strange clothes and she seemed to observe Aileen and her best friend Elisa. One day professor Burbage talked to the girls, she wanted to know lots about them, which Aileen and Elisa thought was rather strange. Afterwards, it all made sense. When she started to inform Aileen and Elisa about the magical world and Hogwarts, they thought at first that professor Burbage was crazy. When she actually performed magic in front of them, they were stunned. It was beautiful: she turned a bald tree into one with the most beautiful leaves they had ever seen. Aileen and Elisa were fascinated. And then came the question that would change their lives forever: "I would like you two to come with me to Hogwarts in the year 1945, to help me write a book about 'muggles in the future'" professor Burbage said. Aileen wondered what the hell a muggle was. Professor Burbage explained that muggles were 'non magic people', people like Aileen and Elisa. They decided to go with professor Burbage, as they were fascinated and curious about the world they were about to meet. It was exciting and 'exciting' was something they really needed in their lives. They packed their bags and several months later, they went to Hogwarts.

Aileen looked at Elisa and saw that she was just as fascinated by the castle as Aileen herself was. Aileen and Elisa were both good looking girls, although they were totally different: Aileen had dark brown, sleek hair which curled up a bit when it rained. She had beautiful baby-blue eyes and a tip-tilted nose. She was rather skinny although this was due to her diet. Aileen always wore pretty clothes which were rather classic and sometimes a bit casual. Elisa on the other hand had blonde, curly hair and dark green eyes. She always had this blush on her cheeks which made her look shy, but beautiful. She was also skinny and wore mostly pretty and casual clothes. They both were occupied with fashion. They didn't know then that the wizarding world had another kind of fashion than muggles. The boat stopped at the castle and Aileen and Elisa got out. First they were brought to their rooms, which were in the dungeons close to the Slytherin common room. The rooms were beautiful. As Aileen was unpacking she felt odd, she had mixed feelings: she felt a bit stress, because she didn't know much about the magical world. Of course they were allowed to follow the classes, so they'd learn more about it. She also felt the magic of the castle: it made her feel romantic and it was like she lived in a fairytale. After this they went to the great hall to have their dinner. "I hope they are all too busy eating so they don't notice us, I don't want all eyes on us when we enter the hall" Aileen said. "I hope so too, I hope they're nice people." Elisa replied.

When they entered the impressive great hall they saw five tables: the main table, which was reserved for the teachers and headmaster, and the other four tables: one for Gryffindor, one for Hufflepuff, one for Ravenclaw and one for Slytherin, As Aileen remembered correctly, the Slytherins were most hostile towards muggles, so they chose the Ravenclaw table, which was closest to them. All eyes were pointed at Aileen and Elisa and they both felt embarrassed and sat down as quickly as possible. They sat near a Chinese girl with sleek black hair and black eyes. "Hi, I'm Kim Chang" she said "Who are you? You are quite late." Elisa answered: "I'm Elisa and this is Aileen, we are here to help professor Burbage write her book" "Oh, you are the muggles! There has been a lot of talking about you. Personally I think it is good to make friends with muggles, we should all get along" Kim said. "I'm glad you see it like that, I'm under the impression that others" Aileen looked at the Slytherin table "are not so kind" "Yeah" Kim said, "Don't worry about them, they have problems with like everyone who isn't a Slytherin." They talked to Kim during the whole meal and Aileen really liked her. She was very kind and some of Aileen's stomach ache went away.

When dinner was over, it was time to go to bed. On their way to their dormitories they saw a lot of Slytherins. They were all whispering and looking at Aileen and Elisa as if they were trash. "This is going to be difficult" Aileen said "I hope they will change their minds about us soon" "I won't get my hopes up if I were you" a voice said. It came from a Slytherin guy who was tall and fat and had greasy hair. "We will never make friends with people like you" he said, with the disgust dripping in the words 'friends' and 'you'. "I hope you don't think we actually care about that, we're rising way above you!" Aileen said, she felt so much anger boiling up in her but on the outside, she stayed calm. "Come Aileen, let's go to bed" Elisa said, she was scared that the Slytherin guy would get angry and curse them or something They turned their backs at the guy and heard another voice behind them: "Crabbe! There's no need to talk to those filthy muggles, they'll get theirs soon enough!" It was an authoritative voice, but also quite sexy and it actually sounded like a Gods' voice, Aileen thought and immediately she felt bad about thinking a Slytherin guy would have a sexy voice. "Goodnight Aileen" Elisa interrupted Aileen's thoughts, which was probably a good thing. "Goodnight Elisa" They hugged and both went to bed. Aileen couldn't help but wondering whose voice it was she heard once she had turned her back at the Slytherin guy called Crabbe. She'd probably find out soon enough. Before she finally went to sleep she couldn't help but thinking: "What am I doing here?"


	2. Dangerous encounter

_**2 Dangerous encounter**_

The next morning Aileen woke up by hearing knocks on the door. "Aileen get up! It's late!" Elisa yelled. Aileen moaned and got out of bed to let Elisa in. "Hey, good morning!" Elisa said enthusiastically. Elisa felt very excited for the classes they were going to follow later that day and the meeting with professor Burbage, who would probably ask them lots of interesting questions. She really looked forward to this day. Aileen on the other hand felt sick in her stomach. All she could think about was that lovely, authoritative voice and who it would belong to. The voice had scared her a bit and she wondered if Elisa had the same feeling. "Are you okay?" "Yeah… I'm fine… Good morning" Aileen said. "Just a little tired I guess, I didn't sleep very well" "You really need to get dressed, you're going to be late! Breakfast is ready at the great hall." Elisa said. "You can go already, I'll be right there okay?" "Sure, see you later Aileen." Aileen knew she would never make it to breakfast. She hadn't find the time to properly unpack yesterday and she still needed to get ready, and she wasn't so hungry anyway.

Elisa went upstairs to the great hall to have some breakfast. She wished she didn't have to go all by herself but her friend Aileen wasn't ready yet and waiting in front of her door would have been useless since her friend wasn't the quickest to get ready. Elisa was already starving when she entered the great hall and smelled all of the food. They must have great cooks here at Hogwarts, she thought when she walked over to the Ravenclaw table. Elisa was happy to see Kim Chang waving at her and pointing at two seats next to her. Elisa sat down and took some pancakes. "Where is Aileen?" Kim asked her worried. "She had a bad night sleep, I don't think she's going to have breakfast." While eating Elisa was facing the Slytherin table and she noticed a tall, slender blond guy staring at her, that was until Elisa looked into his gray eyes. Elisa leaned in closer to Kim. "Who is the blond guy?" She whispered so only Kim would hear her. Kim raised her head into the direction of the Slytherin table and turned back quickly. "Draco Malfoy, he's one of Riddle's friends, it's best to stay away from him." Elisa was confused. "Riddle? Who is he?" Kim leaned in even closer after looking around a few times anxiously. "Tom Riddle, he's the Slytherin head boy, teachers might think he's a wonder boy but he's evil." Kim said on a very mystic tone. She continued: "He's handsome and he might appear charming when teachers are around but it's just an act. One time my friend Sara who is a muggleborn sat next to him during potions and he jinxed her just because she touched his hand while reaching for the same ingredient. Off course he didn't do this during class but afterwards when no one was around. She had to promise not to tell anyone or he would find her and kill her." Kim's eyes were wide open and filled with horror. Elisa had the idea that muggleborn Sara might just be Kim herself. When Elisa looked at the Slytherin table again to look for this evil Tom Riddle she noticed Draco once again staring at her. Again he looked in a different direction when their eyes met but this time she saw a blush appear on his pale cheeks. After breakfast Elisa got up together with Kim and both of them walked out of the great hall. She started to become worried as well. Aileen still didn't show up. Elisa decided to go back to Aileen's room to make sure she wasn't ill or had fallen back to sleep.

In the meantime Aileen was ready to go. She had taken a nice hot shower and made sure she looked good. She grabbed her books for that day, put them in her bag and left her room. "I'm ready" she thought, trying to give herself as much courage as she could. When she turned the corner to get to the stairs she bumped into someone who was holding many books and they all fell to the ground. Her necklace was pulled from her neck by one of the books, but Aileen failed to notice that. "I'm so sorry!" Aileen said "I'm so clumsy, here, let me help you!" She grabbed one of the persons books and then she heard that lovely, scary voice from which she didn't know who it belonged too. She now was about to find out. "I can take them myself!" Tom Riddle angrily raised his voice "I don't need your help, you clumsy filthy muggle!" The word muggle was pronounced with so much disgust that Aileen felt like she was dirty for a moment. Then he looked up at her: he had these beautiful blue eyes who were so intense that she could lose herself in them. He had jet black hair and a beautifully sculpted face. He was just the most handsome man she had ever seen. For a moment he looked at her and then he seemed to find his voice again. He stood up in his full length. God he was so tall! "Walk away muggle!" he said. His voice sounded threatening. Aileen was scared but was determined not to let him see that. "Okay whatever" she said and she walked away, unknowingly leaving her necklace behind. When she got up the stairs she stood still for a moment, going over what just happened; One of the books looked like a diary and it had his name on it: Tom Marvolo Riddle. How could someone who was so beautiful be so bad and evil? She thought by herself.

Tom Riddle had grabbed all of his books. She had held his diary and he cleaned it like it was the most filthy thing he had ever seen. Then he saw something shiny on the floor. When he looked closer, he saw it was a necklace. "Probably left by that muggle" he thought. He grabbed it and put it in his pocket, this was something he might be able to hurt her with. It looked like a family piece, it would probably mean a lot to her. He noticed that he froze for a moment when he had seen her. He had seen only her back yesterday. He couldn't help but notice that she was… beautiful. He hated himself for thinking that, he would never make the same mistake his mother made. "Muggles at Hogwarts it's disgusting" he thought by himself. He went to go to his class. His first subject was History of Magic. As always he was very confident, he had always been the best of his class and admired by everyone. He knew lots of girls had an interest in him, but he found them weak. "Love is weak" he thought. He entered the classroom and sat down at the last free table.

Aileen saw Elisa running towards her, she looked worried. "Aileen! Where have you been? I was worried!" "I'm sorry I know I'm even later than usual, but I ran into this guy from Slytherin, I think his name was Tom Riddle, at least that's what was written on his diary." "Tom Riddle?" Elisa replied. "That's odd I just talked about him with Kim. She said he was… evil." "Yeah that I've already found out" Aileen said "He scared the hell out of me. He's very intimidating." "Kim said it's best to stay away from him" Elisa said. "I will" Aileen said, not knowing she would be in touch with him again, very soon. "His friend Draco was looking at me in the great hall." Elisa said "I think it's best to stay away from him too Elisa, if he's Tom Riddle's friend." Aileen said "I just said he was looking that's all and… he's handsome" "Elisa please, watch out with those people, maybe Draco is as evil as Tom!" Aileen said. Elisa thought that might be true but still she was convinced she saw something good in his eyes. And then the way he blushed… She got herself out of her daydream and she and Aileen went to their first class, History of Magic. "I hope we're not too late" Elisa said. They opened the door and saw that everyone was already seated. All desks were taken, but only Draco Malfoy and Tom Riddle sat alone. Aileen sighed, this would be very, very bad. Elisa went to sit down next to the blonde boy who apparently was Draco Malfoy. Aileen couldn't blame her, everywhere was better than next to the evil Tom Riddle and as Elisa had mentioned, Draco Malfoy was good looking. Aileen had no choice but to sit next to Tom. And so she did. Tom leaned away from her and didn't even look at her. The hour went by terribly slowly and Aileen had trouble keeping her attention to class. She felt scared of Tom, but she also felt something else, something she couldn't explain. Maybe it was hate?

When Elisa sat down next to Draco she noticed her heart started to beat faster. Sitting so close to him she noticed he had the most beautiful gray eyes. She didn't even notice Aileen having to sit next to the notorious Tom Riddle and trying to make eye contact with her. Elisa wanted to get to know Draco Malfoy and so she went for it. "Hi, my name is Elisa. What's yours?" She asked, even though she already knew, she didn't want to sound like a stalker. Draco turned his head around, looking confused. "Please don't talk to me." He said in a harsh tone. Elisa was surprised. His voice was so sharp and mean. "Sorry, just trying to make friends." Elisa replied sarcastically. Draco looked quite taken aback by her but he shook his head and gave a sneering look. "I don't get along with people like you, trust me, so no need to try ." With those words the teacher came in and silence took over. When class began Elisa couldn't concentrate on the class material and she was secretly hoping Aileen would take enough notes of today's lesson. Draco had been so mean to her, maybe he was just as evil as Tom Riddle. But still why would he stare at her that way if he had no intention of becoming friends?

When class was over Draco suddenly spoke again. "If I can give you a word of advice, stay away from us and no harm will be done." He sounded friendly although the message was clear and almost threatening. He winked after he said those words and quickly got up and left together with Tom Riddle who also wanted to get away from them as if they were some sort of a disease. After History of Magic Elisa went to Divination and Aileen went to Ancient Runes. Secretly Elisa was hoping Draco would be there too but when she entered the classroom he wasn't there. Maybe it was for the best Elisa thought to herself. She sat down next to Kim Chang who apparently also took this class. Mrs. Trelawney entered the room. She was the oddest person Elisa had ever seen. Her glasses were too big for her face so she kind of looked like a bug-like person. She was wearing the oddest clothes and a lot of necklaces and pearls around her neck. The next thing Elisa noticed was that their classroom was very smoky and had a smell of incense. Professor Trelawney looked very curious at Elisa and walked over to her. "You muggle girl." She said in a very mystic voice. "Try not to be too fond of snakes my dear."

When Aileen went to Ancient Runes, Tom was there again, but this time she could sit at the other side of the class next to a girl with red hair. During the lesson she noticed Tom turning his head towards her and giving her a look. All she could read of it was anger, maybe even madness. She didn't understand how she could have such an effect on him. The other Slytherins also hated muggles but they were not that obsessive about it. Another thought also came to her mind: why did he had such an effect on her? Ever since she heard his voice the first time she felt drawn to him, even though she did hate him. When class was over the teacher started asking her questions about muggle things. She answered them accurately and saw Tom leaving the classroom. She kept talking to the teacher until she was sure Tom would be gone. Then she left the classroom. Suddenly she heard the impassive voice again: "Aren't you missing something, muggle?" "I have a name, you know" Aileen answered. "You're a fool to think I care about your name, answer my question." It sounded like an order. Aileen could tell he wasn't used to be said no to. "What question?" "Aren't you missing something?" he repeated louder and word for word. "What would I be…" Aileen started but she didn't get the chance to finish that sentence because Tom suddenly held her necklace up in the air. It had the shape of a heart with white diamonds in it. It was a family piece and very dear to her, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed that it was gone. "Could you please give that back to me?" Aileen asked. "I don't think so" Tom said. "Things that belong to a muggle should be destroyed, just as you should be." Aileen was shocked, she had never been more scared than she was now, was he seriously threatening her? Aileen forced herself to get over her fear and she got closer to Tom, close enough to be able to grab the necklace. As she reached out her hand, Tom grabbed her arm, hold it above her head and pushed her against the wall. "Auw" Aileen screamed. "Stop it Riddle you're hurting me!" she yelled. He looked so angry. It seemed like he had lost all control. "How dare you speak my name!" Tom yelled, and he grabbed his wand and pointed it to her face. Aileen feared him now more than anything she had ever feared. She was convinced he would kill her if he had the chance. Aileen decided to say nothing anymore and she didn't look down, she kept her eyes straight into his. They were staring at each other for a few minutes and Aileen felt his hand on her arm, it was like electricity was sputtering between her arm and his hand. He was so close to her, her whole body shivered from the fear and the heat there undoubtedly was between them. Suddenly Aileen felt Tom's grip was weakening. He had let her go, but he didn't let go of their gaze. She slided to the side and ran away as quickly as possible. He didn't follow her.

Tom Riddle was furious! He had lost his self-control with her. If anyone had seen them… He couldn't think about that. And he also couldn't think about what he felt when he had looked in her eyes and was so close to her. Was he going crazy? Was he losing it? He probably had to kill her at some point. She had too big an effect on him and she was a muggle. He wondered why? He didn't allow himself to feel these weird feelings he didn't understand, but why did they all come out when he was with her too long? He decided he must really hate her, that was the obvious explanation for what he felt.

When Aileen arrived at her dormitory, she immediately knocked on Elisa's door. No one answered, so Aileen knocked again. Finally Elisa opened the door. "Oh hi there, come in!" she said. Aileen noticed that Elisa blushed even more than usually. "I need to tell you something" they both said at the same time. "You first" Aileen said. "Okay, you probably noticed that I sat next to Draco Malfoy during History of Magic?" "Yes, I did" Aileen replied. And Elisa told Aileen everything Malfoy said. "It's so weird, I know he's bad but still I can't take my eyes off him and when I went to divination, I hoped he was there." "Elisa don't get involved with him, you have to fight that feeling!" "I am, but it feels like it's getting stronger" Elisa said "And something kind of weird happened during divination too" She said "Professor Trelawny told me not to be too fond of… snakes" "That's obvious" Aileen said "Slytherin! Stay away from Malfoy!" "Okay so what's your story" Elisa said, glad that she could change the subject. Aileen told Elisa about her encounter with Tom Riddle in the hallways. "He actually hurt you? Like literally pushed you against the wall?" Elisa knew that Tom Riddle was evil, but she didn't think he would actually hurt someone, she thought he would stick to words. "Yes, he did" Aileen said "But I sensed something weird about him Elisa. It's just… suddenly he let me go and he… he kept staring, he kept his eyes pointed at mine. He looked confused for a moment." "Aileen you have to tell headmaster Dippet! He used violence against you" "No!" Aileen was determined "I won't give him the satisfaction of me being the weaker one." That's so typically Aileen, Elisa thought. "I don't think that's smart" she said. "Besides, he has your necklace! How could you ever get it back?" "I'll figure something out" Aileen said. Actually, she already had an idea, but it didn't seem wise to tell Elisa about it. She would freak out…


	3. Scared to death

**_3 Scared to death_**

Aileen waited, it was now half past twelve. Everyone would be sleeping. She doubted, maybe she should do this during daytime, when he's following classes. "No" she

thought, the risk of getting caught by an angry Slytherin would be too high. She had to do it now. She sighed, tried to find every little piece of courage she had inside of

her. She was determined: she'd get her necklace back tonight, she was going to Tom Riddle's room. She went to the Slytherin common room. She stood in front of a large

grey wall and whispered "Pureblood". Aileen had heard the password many times. The wall opened and let her in to the common room. Aileen's heart was beating so fast

she thought it would jump out of her chest. She was so scared. She took the stairs on the left, and after going op 3 stairs, she saw a door with a sign, it said:

Tom Riddle

Head Boy

Aileen noticed she was breathing heavily, the sight of his name loosened lots of mixed feelings within her: fear, anger, hatred,… but also excitement and maybe even lust.

She couldn't explain why she felt this way, she shouldn't. She tried to open the door and to her surprise it wasn't locked. The door opened with a soft crackling. She

shivered. "Please don't wake up" she thought over and over again. His room was beautiful: he had a large bed with drapes around them. They weren't closed, Aileen

wished they were. There were lots of bookshelves with all of his books. She went over to his bed and suddenly noticed that he wasn't in it. Her heart started beating

really fast, she didn't know where he was or when he came back. She needed to get out of his room as soon as possible. The next moment Aileen noticed her necklace

lying on his bedside table. She wanted to grab it, but when she reached out for it she felt two hands grabbing her arms and pushing her on the bed. She screamed,

hoping someone would hear her. Suddenly someone put his hand on her mouth. She saw Tom's face above her. As always and even in this situation she noticed how

handsome he was. "Sneaking into my room huh?" he was furious, in a rage. Aileen was so scared she felt tears rolling down her face. "You just won't give up, you stupid

muggle" he whispered in her ear, touching her neck with his free hand: "You will regret this, I have let you live far too long, it's time to die" Aileen cried, her face begged

him not to do it. He took his hand off her mouth and stood up. "Don't scream, or I will only kill you faster" Tom whispered again. "Please don't kill me, I just wanted my

necklace back" Aileen said while crying. She thought she saw him hesitating for a moment. He came closer to her and he stroked the tears of her face gently. For a

moment he looked at her and the he said: "Don't cry, it won't help you." He walked away from her. "You need to learn to show some respect, muggle. You will be an

example for your friend" he said "She needs to learn her place too." Aileen saw him pulling his wand out of his pocket and she knew she had to do something now, or it

would be too late. She was sort of prepared for this. She had pepper spray with her and her hand was touching it in her pocket. Tom approached her again. He came very

close to her and said: "It's a pity, you're so beautiful." And then he took his wand and pointed it at her. Aileen was fast, her instincts took over: she grabbed the pepper

spray and sprayed it in his eyes. He cried out in pain and Aileen fled the room as soon as possible. She ran out of the common room into the hall. When she came to her

door she opened it, went inside and locked it. She didn't dare to sleep that night… she was convinced he would come to her room to finish what he started.

Tom Riddle was furious, outraged. She actually attacked him! And she got away. This was not good, what if she went talking to someone. He needed to teach her a

lesson, show her her place. "Why did I hesitate?" he wondered. He had looked at her, stroked her face, and it was hard to stop. It was like he was pulled out of reality for

a moment and he couldn't get back. It was like time stood still around them. There was something about her… this could ruin everything. "I have to fight harder" he

thought. He already knew what he was going to do with her, and this time he wouldn't hesitate. This time, he'd be stronger. "She has NO effect on me!" In his head he

was screaming this, and while he thought it, he knew it wasn't true.

* * *

><p>The next morning Elisa got up early. She loved walking around in the grand castle. The room was all warm and since it was only six in the morning Elisa decided to open<p>

the door a little to get some fresh air. She was looking in the mirror trying her best outfits. Even though she wasn't allowed to talk to Draco, she was still allowed to look

good for him, right? She took her black top and underneath a white one she took her black belt and her black skinny jeans. Elisa wasn't the type to wear a lot of high

heels unless for special occasions. She figured impressing a handsome guy was a very special occasion. When putting her top good she noticed something strange in the

mirror. She saw a pair of gray eyes staring at her through the opening of the door. When she turned around she saw Draco looking startled and most of all caught. He

walked away quickly but Elisa went after him. At that moment she regretted wearing high heels. Her all-stars would have kept her from falling to the floor. With a loud

thud she hit the ground. Draco turned around and walked over to her, he gave her his hand and helped her up. "You ok?" He asked, he had a huge grin on his face. But

Elisa didn't feel like laughing. "Why were you watching through the door? What are you some kind of perv?" Draco's grin faded away. "Perv? I wanted to ask if you needed

something, well I know what you need! Walking lessons, so you can prevent kissing the floor!" Both of them kept glaring at each other until Elisa decided this wasn't

going to solve anything so she turned around and stormed off to her room again, this time without falling to the floor. She took off her shoes and threw them in a corner

of her room. She felt so stupid and even more confused about Draco. A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Elisa got off her bed and opened it to see Draco.

He had a guilty look in his eyes and he was running through his hair with his hand. "I'm sorry about peeking, I guess that was kind of weird. It was open and I was

curious." He kept staring at the floor while he said those words but Elisa knew he meant it. "It's ok, I'm sorry I called you a perv." Elisa smiled at him and he smiled back,

he had a heartwarming smile and Elisa wished he'd do it more often. He didn't look like an evil Slytherin anymore. "So, you want to walk with me to the library?" Draco

asked, Elisa nodded. On their way Elisa couldn't help but ask him the question that had been in her head since she talked to him the first time. "Why did you tell me I had

to stay away from you? You kind of gave me the feeling you had no interest in me whatsoever?" Draco started to run his hands through his hair again, probably something

he did when he felt nervous. It sure made him look sexy. "I don't know, mostly because of Tom. He really hates muggles and doesn't want us to hang out with muggles or

muggleborns." Elisa still didn't understand. "So you don't have an opinion?" She asked him, Draco shook his head. "No, it's a Slytherin thing, you wouldn't understand.

Look, you're cool, I want to get to know you but can we, you know, keep this between us? Don't want to have trouble with Tom." Draco shuddered as if he remembered

something horrible. Elisa nodded, she felt sad for Draco. Eventually they didn't go to the library but took a seat outside on the grass and talked for an hour about

everything. She told him about her life, her passion for horse riding, reading and learning. Draco told her about his family, how strict they were and how they were

expecting so much of him. "Sometimes I just feel as if I'm not allowed to decide about my own life." He sighed and then looked at his side to stare in Elisa's eyes. They

were so close now and for a second Elisa thought she saw him moving even closer but they were interrupted by the sound of students talking and walking towards the

great hall. Some casted curious looks at the two of them sitting so close. A Slytherin and a muggle, it must have been a very odd sight.

* * *

><p>Aileen woke up. She looked at her watch; it was eight in the morning. She was tired. She was angry with herself for falling asleep. She should be more careful. She was<p>

still deciding whether or not to tell Elisa about what happened tonight. She would probably tell her to go to headmaster Dippet and tell him everything. She didn't want to

do that, that way Tom had won. She still was convinced she could handle Tom Riddle. She decided to tell Elisa about it, but not everything. Aileen went to Elisa's room and

knocked on the door. No one answered. She heard a lot of noise and saw the Slytherins appear from around the corner, everyone was heading for the great hall to have

breakfast, and so was Tom Riddle. When she saw him her heart started beating faster again. Out of fear or something else? Tom saw her too and he looked as if he could

shoot her. The anger was written all over his face. He came towards her, closer and closer until his face was only about thirty centimeters away from hers. He looked

straight into her heavenly blue eyes. "Watch your back" He whispered, and turned around to leave for the great hall. Aileen knew he wouldn't let yesterday be the end of

him torturing her. She didn't know what to do and she hoped Tom would have a well filled day so he didn't have time to deal with her. Aileen decided to go to the great

hall by herself because apparently Elisa wasn't in her room. She wondered where Elisa could be? When she entered the great hall she heard Elisa behind her yelling her

name. "Aileen!" Elisa was breathing heavily. "I'm sorry I'm late. I was…" she suddenly broke off her sentence. "You were…?" Aileen said to encourage Elisa to finish her

sentence. "I was actually outside with Draco Malfoy. We talked." "Good for you" Aileen said, she couldn't believe her, he had been so rude to Elisa and still she gave him a

chance. "What's the matter with you Aileen? He is kind of sweet once you get to know him" "I hope so. I just have a lot on my mind right now. Something happened

tonight, I'll tell you later" Aileen said. "Are you okay?" Elisa asked "I'm fine' Aileen replied, she didn't sound convincing. Elisa noticed that Aileen wasn't eating much during

breakfast and she kept staring at the Slytherin table. Elisa followed Aileen's look to find out who or what she was staring at. It was Tom Riddle. "And then she judges

me…" Elisa thought. "Aileen" she said. No reaction. "Aileen!" she said a little louder. "Huh? What?" "You were staring at Tom Riddle, it's disturbing. You don't fancy him do

you?" "Are you out of your mind, I hate him!" Aileen was angry. She didn't know how she felt about Tom, but she did know that the things he did to her were not normal,

just evil. "I sure hope so" Elisa said. She looked at the Slytherin table again to locate Draco, but instead she saw Tom looking at Aileen as if he wanted to kill her. "Why is

he looking at you like that?" Elisa asked Aileen. "What? Who?" Aileen said, she was just talking to Kim. "Tom Riddle" Elisa said "Why is he looking at you like that?" "I don't

know… it's nothing I guess" she lied. Elisa decided not to ask further about it since it was clear that Aileen didn't want to talk about it. She searched for Draco again just to

find him staring at her. When he saw her looking back he smiled at her. "He has such a great smile" Elisa thought and she smiled back at him. After breakfast Elisa went to

divination, while Aileen went to Arithmancy.

* * *

><p>During lunch break, Elisa and Aileen decided to sit outside to enjoy what could be the last beautiful September day. They were sitting outside on a bench together with<p>

some Ravenclaw girls. Draco was in the neighborhood practicing spells while Tom was sitting a bit further reading a book. "Why do you think Tom never sits close to

others?" Aileen asked Elisa. Elisa who was observing Draco shrugged. "I don't know, maybe because he thinks he's better than everyone else?" Aileen nodded.

"Probably." Draco looked at his side after hearing familiar voices. He grinned after seeing Elisa's face who looked impressed with his talent. "Expecto Patronum!" He

suddenly said loud enough for the two girls to hear. Elisa knew it was one of the most difficult spells to perform. A beautiful silver horse sprouted out of his wand and

started galloping around. Elisa looked at the horse with her eyes wide open, Aileen on the other hand had noticed that Tom Riddle was also looking but he didn't look

impressed, he looked more annoyed. "I thought your patronus was a ferret?" Tom said in an angry tone. Draco's patronus faded away and he turned around to face Tom.

"Really? I... Sometimes it changes." Draco said scared. "Don't lie to me." Tom hissed. The next moment Tom turned around and stormed away from Draco casting a

malicious look to Elisa. It made her feel uncomfortable. Draco stood there looking confused and after a while he walked away too. He didn't look into Elisa's direction, he

was keeping his look to the ground. Elisa remembered her conversation with Draco the other day. She had told him about her passion for horses, how she loved them,

she had described their majestic and elegant movements. Was it a coincidence? "Patronesses only change because of a strong emotion." Aileen suddenly said. "I read

about it." She turned her head to Elisa. "Horses are your favorite animals, aren't they?" Elisa shrugged. "Yes, but I love all kinds of animals. You know that." Elisa said

trying to sound innocent but she was a bad liar. "Didn't you mention how Draco talked to you in the dungeons this morning, didn't you have a small conversation with

him?" Elisa nodded. "Yes, I might have mentioned my love for horses, I guess." Aileen was still looking at her with suspicion. "Just wondering why he would first warn you

not to talk to him and next thing you know he corners you in the dungeons." "Hey! He didn't corner me! He ran in to me and we greeted each other and next we started

talking. Maybe he's having a change of heart! I never thought Draco was evil anyway!" Elisa said raising her voice a little. "Yeah whatever you make of it." Aileen said.

After their break Elisa went to class. She had Herbology. Aileen had a free hour. She didn't know what she was going to do with it. She thought about going to the library,

but there was too big of a chance that Tom would be there. So she went outside. She decided to go to the edge of the Forbidden Forest to write in her diary. Oh her dear

diary, she could confide it everything. She started writing about last night. She noticed a tear falling on the page, spreading ink over it. The thought of last night woke up a

lot of feelings inside her. She had been so scared, fearing for her life. But now she looked back to it: he could have killed her immediately, but he didn't. He wiped away

her tears, stroked her face and looked into her eyes for a moment. Why didn't he just kill her? Maybe she didn't have to be so afraid of him. Suddenly she woke up from

her thoughts, she heard the leaves on the ground behind her rustling. Someone stood behind her. She turned around to find Tom Riddle there smirking at her. Why did he

had a grin on his face? It scared her. "What happened last night is not to be told to anyone" he ordered, with emphasis on the word 'anyone'. "What if I already told

someone?" "In that case you will have to be killed along with whoever you told" Tom said. "You won't kill me" Aileen said, feeling scared but trying to show courage. "Why

would you be so stupid to believe that?" "Because you hesitated" Aileen said carefully. His face showed anger again, so she knew she was right. He soon corrected his

mistake and his grin showed again. "I like hunting my preys, it makes it more… exciting" The pause before the word 'exciting' was deathly. "Yeah well, I'm more one for the

action. How are your eyes by the way?" "You are provoking me muggle, that's not a wise thing to do" he said with a calm, authoritative voice. But Aileen could see way

past that and she could see the anger in his eyes. It was like she started to know him. Tom took a few steps towards her, so he was standing, once again, very close to

her. "Why is he always standing so close?" Aileen thought. She found it intimidating. He was intimidating. "I will have to teach you a lesson." Tom said. He grabbed her left

arm brutally and pulled it towards him. It hurt. "Auw, stop it!" Aileen yelled. "Shut up" Tom said, not even raising his voice. He took his wand and Aileen tried to pull her

arm out of his grip, but he was strong. He pulled her towards him again and looked into her eyes. "Don't move" he said, pronouncing every word very clearly and the look

in his eyes was so intimidating that she froze, like she was a prey waiting for her attacker to strike. And he did: he rolled up her sleeve to expose her arm. He stroke it

gently for a moment and then it was like he came back to his senses: he put the point of his wand on the inside of her arm. He pushed it hard and it hurt. He moved up

and down and it was like he was writing something. Suddenly, she felt an excruciating pain in her arm. It was like a knife cutting figures in it. She cringed, she was in so

much pain she started crying. She looked down at her arm. What she saw there was the most horrible thing she had ever seen: in blood there was written "muggle". The

cuts were awfully deep and the blood that came out vanished from her arm. It was a spell, he had cursed her. "What did you do?" she screamed. "What had to be done"

Tom said, smirking at her again. "Are you actually enjoying this? You are sick Tom Riddle, just sick! I hate you!" "Watch your tone muggle, I'm guessing you know your

place now" he said. He came way too close again and whispered in her ear: "You will tell no one, or your friend will be next, I promise you that." He looked into her

watering eyes, and once again she saw something in his eyes that he didn't want her to see. "The pain will stop when the message sank in deep enough." He suddenly

turned around and left for the castle. Aileen sat down on the ground, waiting for the pain to stop. She couldn't see anymore because of all the tears. And she couldn't

write because her left arm was hurting so much. "When is this nightmare going to end?" She thought.

* * *

><p>As Tom was walking away from her he heard her crying. She was in a lot of pain, he taught his lessons well, they always obeyed in the end. She needed to know her<p>

place, and now she did. He had seen her tears, she couldn't fight them. He had seen the fear in her eyes. He was always drawn to her eyes. They were blue like heaven

and he could see right into her soul through them. Although she was difficult to read, she was complex. Her soul was scarred by things she had been true in the past. She

was strong, in her own way. He wanted her away from Hogwarts, away from him so he could move on with what he was planning for his life. He was always occupied with

her and he kept running into her everywhere, he couldn't escape her. Or could it be that he just was too obsessed with her to ignore her? No, he shook his head heavily

at that thought. She is a muggle, she is nothing.


	4. Avoidance & denial

**_4 Avoidance & denial_**

Elisa woke up after she heard a knock on the door. Very sleepy and slow she went to open the door. There she saw Draco Malfoy dressed and wide awake. "Good

morning! I'm sorry did I wake you?" Elisa felt so embarrassed. There she stood: her hair was a mess and she was wearing a nightgown. "It's ok, can I help you with

something?" she asked him curiously, wondering what he was doing so early in the morning on a Saturday. "Just wondering if we could make a morning walk? But if it's

too early I'll just go to the library." Elisa shook her head. "No, I'll get dressed, you can wait inside." She said. Draco entered her room and looked around. He sniggered

when he saw her bible laying on her nightstand. "I'll be as fast as I can!" Elisa said while hurrying into the bathroom. She tied her hair in an untidy knot and put some

mascara on. She took her clothes she wore the day before and entered her room again. Draco was sitting on the bed looking in her photo album. He looked around to see

her but Elisa noticed he had a weird smile on his face. "Wow, you're fast for a girl." Elisa shrugged. She was a lazy person so she never took a lot of time to get ready

unless she wanted to impress. But now was a different case, she didn't want him to wait too long. She took a seat next to him and she suddenly understood why he had

such a weird smile on his face. The pictures he was watching were pictures of her and her ex-boyfriend. "So, this is your boyfriend?" He asked trying to sound casual

although Elisa heard a hint of jealousy in his voice. "No! It's my ex-boyfriend!" Elisa heard panic rising in her voice. "Oh, and you keep his pictures?" Elisa tried to

remember why she had kept those pictures. They broke up last Christmas after she found out he had cheated on her and there are some things than cannot be forgiven.

"I try to hold on to the beautiful memories, they should not be forgotten even though he broke my heart." Elisa said and she felt tears building up again. Maybe the

wounds are to fresh she thought. She felt how Draco put his arm around her waist. "It's ok, he must have been a fool for breaking your heart." His words sounded so

sincere she felt how the pain softly went away. "Thanks." She whispered, her voice still choked a little because of the tears. She felt his grip tightening. "What

happened?" He asked while he was stroking the tears from her eyes. She told him everything, about the lies, the cheating, the pain. How the girl he cheated on her with

acted like she had done nothing wrong even though she cheated on her own boyfriend and how she got away with it all. Draco listened with great interest and

responded on the right moments with the right words. "I'm sorry for bothering you with this." Elisa finally said. He stroked her cheek once again. "You didn't bother me at

all. I feel sorry for you that you had to go through this. I would never cheat on you." That last part of his sentence did raise some questions with Elisa. Draco on the other

hand looked shocked by his own words. "I mean, I would never cheat in general, it's wrong, off course I never had a relationship before but I would never do such a

thing!" He said rattling and he started blushing again. Elisa couldn't help but smile. "You're a nice guy. I'm sure you would never do that." Elisa said while she took his

hand and gave it a little squeeze to let him know that it was all right. A knock on the door interrupted the moment. Elisa got up and opened the door to see Aileen. "Elisa!

I need to talk…" But she didn't finish her sentence since she saw Draco sitting on Elisa's bed and he was blushing so hard he looked like a tomato. Draco got up really

quickly. "I have to go!" He said and left the room in a hurry. Aileen turned around. "First you need to do some explaining!" She said a bit angry. Elisa noticed that Aileen

was holding her left arm as if it was broken or something. She tried to reason with Aileen but she didn't want to listen. "Elisa! He's evil! For all you know he could be

spying for that horrible Tom Riddle! Or maybe it's part of a plan! Slytherins and muggles do not match!" Aileen yelled. "Besides, when you hear about what happened

earlier, you might change your mind about Draco, since he's Tom Riddle's right hand." Aileen sounded angry and scared. "What happened to you?" Elisa asked. Aileen told

her what had happened the other day near the Forbidden Forest. "You can't tell anyone! You understand me?" Aileen said "But… Aileen this is serious! You can't just let

him get away with it!" "Swear you won't tell anyone!" Aileen almost screamed. "You've got to be kidding me! You will take everything he does to you. Are you insane?" "I

have my reasons, swear to it!" "Okay okay I swear… I won't tell anyone" Elisa said. She knew it was useless arguing with Aileen. But why didn't she do anything about it?

She just let him torture her. Was she so scared of him? One thing Elisa knew for sure: Draco Malfoy was not like Tom Riddle, not at all.

* * *

><p>When Draco received a note from Tom Riddle with the message to meet him outside at the Quidditch field he knew he was in trouble. Tom Riddle was after all the best in<p>

legilimency so Draco couldn't hide his true feelings about a certain muggle. Draco had tried as hard as he could but there was no denying, you couldn't fool Tom Riddle.

Shivering in fear Draco walked outside, Tom was already standing there. When Draco stood next to Tom there was a silence that lasted for a few minutes. Suddenly Tom

spoke. "Don't try to fool me, Draco Malfoy. This is not lust." Draco lowered his head, this was his last excuse.

"Tell me Draco Malfoy, you come from a very noble pureblood wizarding family isn't it? A very long bloodline. What would your family say if they knew you were falling in

love with a filthy muggle!" Draco looked up, insulting him was one thing but Elisa? Draco had heard enough. "You're the one to talk! What about you and Aileen? You are

constantly obsessing about her. You call it hate? Ha!" Tom was furious he lifted his wand but Draco was just as fast both of them were pointing their wands at each other.

"You know you can't win." Tom sneered. Draco simply grinned. "Would you really spoil pureblood?" "Maybe not pureblood but Blood traitors are just as bad as muggles

and mudbloods, CRUCIO!" Tom yelled. Draco was too late. He fell on the floor screaming. His body was all screwed up. After a while Tom stopped the curse. Draco was

laying on the floor in silence. "I hope you learned your lesson, if you want to be with that muggle you'll be treated the same way!" Tom walked away from the body on the

floor. Draco still felt the horrible excruciating pain running through every fiber of his body. Elisa, she was so tiny, he wanted to protect her. Would Tom hurt her? Off course

he would. Draco knew he had to get up and warn her. He heard footsteps coming closer to him. He had to do something, say something. "Elisa! Warn her!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Aileen was wandering around the castle late at night. She had so many thoughts, frustrations. Her arm for example was hurting and it didn't feel like it would end<p>

soon. She kicked away a peddle laying on the ground when she heard noises. "What would your family say if they'd find out you were falling in love with a filthy muggle?"

She recognized Tom's voice immediately. He was standing right behind one of the big Quidditch towers. She heard a second voice, Draco's voice. ''You're the one to talk!

What about you and Aileen? You are constantly obsessing about her." Aileen was confused. Was he so obsessive about her? He hated her, the only thing that he wanted

to do with her was to hurt her. It was true, he was not able to kill her. Suddenly she heard Toms voice again "CRUCIO!" Next a loud scream filled the air. Aileen covered

her ears, it was too horrible to hear. After a while she noticed the screaming had stopped. Tom said something that sounded so familiar in Aileen's ears. "I hope you

learned your lesson." Next thing Tom ran away, Aileen saw him running in the Quidditch field back to the castle. She turned around and walked over to find Draco laying on

the floor, he didn't move. Aileen was scared he might be dead but suddenly he spoke. "Elisa!" He was screaming as if he was in pain, which he probably was. "Warn her!"

Aileen knew enough. She turned around and ran back to the castle. She had to be there before Tom did, luckily Aileen knew Elisa better than he did. But first she had to

tell someone about Draco who was in pain. She ran to Madame Pomfrey who was still awake taking care of a few sick kids. "Madam Pomfrey!" Aileen said panicking.

"There has been an accident, there's a boy, Draco Malfoy, he's outside at the Quidditch field! He needs help!" Madam Pomfrey looked startled. "Calm down dear, what

happened there?" She asked her in a friendly tone but there was no time to waste and Aileen ran away from her, in the hallways she could hear madam Pomfrey's voice

calling for her but first things first! Elisa is in danger!

* * *

><p>Elisa was in the library, she had found an amazing book about unicorns, they were such fascinating creatures. She heard footsteps behind her. Her heart made a little<p>

jump, maybe it was Draco. They both loved to hang out in the library. But when Elisa turned around she saw Tom Riddle. "Hello there. I see you weren't expecting me?"

Tom said, his voice sounded calm but there was edge to it. "Hello." Elisa said, she heard how her voice squeaked a little, this always happened when she was nervous.

"I've noticed something. Draco and you have developed a friendship over the past days, isn't it?" He asked while he circled around her like some sort of animal ready to

attack his prey. Elisa could only nod. Suddenly other footsteps joined, the sound of high heels were comforting for Elisa because she knew it could only mean... "Aileen!"

Tom's voice was angry, he pointed his wand at Elisa but Aileen was faster than he expected and she stood now between him and Elisa. "Don't you touch her!" She hissed

furious. "Isn't this cute, two filthy muggles think they can handle a wizard." He smirked. All of a sudden Tom reached out for Aileen's arm, he grabbed it tightly and she fell

on the floor crying in pain. Next he turned around to face Elisa. "CRUCIO!" He yelled. Elisa fell down on the floor. Her body was shaking and tears were falling from her

eyes. Aileen saw it and she let out a loud gasp. She stood up and threw her whole body on Tom causing him to break the curse. They both fell to the ground and Aileen

was shocked about what she had done. She was scared but she felt the adrenaline running through her veins. She was on top of him and she saw the shocked

expression on his face. "Run Elisa" Elisa was nailed to the floor. "I said RUN, NOW! Draco is at the infirmary!" She heard Elisa's footsteps fade. The next moment Tom

threw her off of him. She fell to the floor hard, it hurt. He stood up and said: "I thought you had learned your lesson but obviously you didn't" His voice was filled with

anger and Aileen was scared to death. "How dare you break my curse with a filthy muggle fight! You need to show some respect!" "NO! You need to show some respect

Tom! I've had enough of this!" "I'll decide when it has been enough!" he said, and the next thing she heard was "CRUCIO" Aileen felt an excruciating pain she fell back

down to the floor and cringed. Suddenly it stopped. "Get up" Tom said. Aileen stood up again, she felt like she was going to faint. He looked at her with an unreadable

expression on his face, Aileen didn't know what to expect from him now. Their eyes met and they stared at each other for a while. Then everything went blank.

* * *

><p>Aileen fell to the ground and Tom was just in time to catch her so she wouldn't hit her head on the floor. Why was he doing this? He shouldn't help her. He decided to<p>

carry her to her room and lay her in her bed. No one had to know that he had helped her. She had looked at him with those heavenly eyes, he had finally lost himself in

them. He needed to stay away from her, this really wasn't good. While he was walking towards her room, Aileen started to wake up. "Uh" he heard the little noise coming

out of her mouth. Her eyes were half open, then they closed again. He had hit her hard with his spell. He convinced himself she deserved it, she had to learn to show

some respect! He wouldn't allow himself to feel any regret… When he arrived at her room he laid her in her bed. She moaned and her face grimaced, she was still in pain.

He decided to take away her memory, she could start talking to teachers and that would ruin everything. "Obliviate" he said, taking away her memory. Tomorrow, she

would only think she was sick or something. The power he had over her was comforting, but still, something deep inside him felt sorry for her. He had to prevent that

feeling to come to the surface, he wouldn't allow it.

* * *

><p>"Auw" Aileen's voice sounded very soft because she was still weak. She opened her beautiful eyes slowly and sat up. She looked around to see where she was. Suddenly<p>

she saw Tom standing at the end of her bed. She was too groggy to feel scared right now, she just asked: "What happened? I don't feel so good" "You fainted in the

hallway and then I put you to bed" Tom said, sounding cold. "Why did I faint?" she asked. "How would I know, I don't care" Tom answered. "Why are you still here?"

Aileen thought it was strange that he had helped her. "Madame Pomfrey said I had to take you here and keep an eye on you" he lied. "Oh" she said "I have a headache"

"Just go back to sleep" Tom said, it sounded like an order. But Aileen really felt sleepy, so she laid her head down on her pillow and closed her eyes. It didn't take long

before she fell asleep deeply.

* * *

><p>Tom watched her sleep for a while. He actually liked watching her sleep. She seemed so peaceful. He took a look at what was in her room: she had a suitcase, which was<p>

half unpacked, and lots of books. On her bedside table there was a picture of a little child and a grown-up, who would probably be the grandmother. He looked carefully

and recognized the heavenly blue eyes the child had. It was Aileen. She seemed so happy at the photo. He knew she had been through a lot in her life, he could see it in

her eyes, but in this picture she seemed perfectly happy. He wondered what it would feel like to be happy. He shook his head, "man up!" he thought. "What the hell am I

doing" He looked at Aileen again and he went closer to her. He stroked her face slowly, taking in the scent and warmth of her skin. Then he turned around and walked out

of the room fast.


	5. Lies and Deceive

_**5 Lies and Deceive **_

Draco heard footsteps coming from far. He tried to remember what happened last night but everything was such a blur. He remembered Tom using the Cruciatus curse on

him. The thought of that pain made him cringe again. Elisa. Was she alright? Draco opened his eyes. He had to look for her, keep her safe. But when he wanted to jump

out of bed he fell on the floor. His legs were still in a lot of pain. How long did Tom torture him? "Oh Draco!" A voice said, he saw a hand stretching out to him. A familiar

hand with slender feminine fingers, a tiny hand. Elisa was standing right in front him. He took her hand and she helped him back on the bed. She carefully took his legs

and put them back in the bed. Her touch made his pain disappear for a few moments. She had warm hands which felt nice on his normally cold skin but now he was just

glowing. She sat on the side of his bed looking worried. "Why were you playing quidditch in the dark?" She suddenly asked. Draco was confused. "Quidditch?" He asked

her. He knew what happened, Tom must have modified her memory, he was very good at that. "Ehm… No idea, guess I have memory loss." He knew he wasn't strong

enough to break the spell, Tom was too talented, no need to try to explain or tell her the truth. "You do know who I am?" Elisa asked worried. Even with a bludger against

his head, Draco would have remembered her. He nodded. "How could I forget you?" He said, gosh that sounds so cliché. But Elisa was smiling, he loved her smile. "Do

your legs still hurt so much?" She asked him while she softly stroked his legs. "Only when I have to walk." He replied, he loved the touch of her hands, they were soft.

"You know, I did a massage course back in the muggle world, maybe it can help?" She said kindly. Draco knew muggle stuff wouldn't help against such dark magic but who

could say no to a massage? "Sure, you can try it." Elisa softly pulled up the sleeves of his pants. Next she took a bottle of oil out of her handbag. "You carry that around

with you at all times?" Draco asked her. Elisa shrugged. "I bought it once and I never took it out of my bag, guess that comes in handy now." She poured a little in her

hands and started to rub them. Then she put her hands on his legs. They were even more warm and the oil gave a suiting effect, maybe this muggle stuff wasn't that bad,

Draco thought. Softly she started to rub with her hand making small circles with her fingers. It felt nice. At times she looked up worried as if she might hurt him, he then

reassured her it was alright.

X0X0X0X

Aileen woke up with a massive headache. She didn't remember anything from last night. What had happened? Tom told her she fainted… But why did she faint? Elisa

probably knew. She put on her skinny jeans and green jumper and went for Elisa's room. When she got there, she knocked on the door. No one answered; Elisa wasn't

there. "Where the hell could she be?" Aileen thought. Elisa was probably having an early breakfast again. Aileen went to the great hall. She saw Kim Chang but no Elisa

there. "Kim do you know where Elisa is?" "I haven't seen her today" Kim answered. Aileen was leaving the great hall when she heard his voice, his sexy, god-like voice,

right behind her. She could feel his breath in her neck. "Check the infirmary" he whispered. Aileen turned around immediately. "Did you do something to her?" she asked

with widened eyes. "Do I have a reason to?" he questioned. "No" she said, trying to sound confident. "Then I haven't." "I don't trust you!" Aileen almost yelled. "I never

said you could trust me" he replied, while looking deeply into her eyes. He was so intimidating. Aileen tore her gaze away from his and turned her back to him. She walked

away to the infirmary.

X0X0X0X

Elisa looked up after hearing those familiar high heels again. "Elisa? What the…" Aileen looked shocked, it wasn't a sight she expected. Elisa massaging Draco's legs.

"What is going on?" Aileen couldn't hide the anger rising in her voice. "Draco had a Quidditch accident, I was just helping." Elisa explained but Aileen didn't want to hear it.

"Madame Pomfrey is taking care of him, I'm sure she knows better." "Hey! If Elisa wants to be nice just let her do her thing, there's nothing wrong with this." It was

Draco's voice. Aileen shot him an angry look. "I don't know what games you play but don't do this to Elisa." Elisa stood up. "I can make my own decisions." She said cold,

next she took a towel to rub some of the oil of Draco's legs. "I hope it helped a little." Elisa said caring. "I'm sure it did." Draco said and he smiled at her. Aileen pretended

as if she had to vomit. Next Elisa left the infirmary without saying another word to Aileen.

X0X0X0X

After a week Draco could finally leave the infirmary. Off course he wanted to see Elisa. She had been so nice to him, visiting him every day making sure he got his

homework. "Still haven't learned your lesson now did you." A voice behind him startled him, he looked around to see Tom Riddle. "Stay away from me!" Draco hissed

angrily. "I was just trying to help." Tom smirked. "Come on Draco, don't be like this, if I didn't know better I'd say you were a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." Draco didn't want to

hear any of his explanations. "Leave now and she's dead." Draco stopped, his heart beating fast, his temper rising. He had to say something, something shocking. "If you

ever even touch Elisa I will do the same thing to Aileen." Draco turned around to see Tom's face, it had the effect Draco expected it to have, for a few moments there was

fear in Tom Riddle's eyes. He cared about Aileen. He tried to pull himself together but he couldn't hide what he was truly feeling. "Why do you think I care about her?" Tom

looked anxious. "She's mine to kill! No one touches her!" Tom Riddle was losing himself. "But you can't kill her so why won't you let me do it?" Tom Riddle lifted his wand.

"Don't push me." Draco simply smirked. "You won't harm me here. Teachers might see you. Dumbledore is already keeping an eye on you." Tom sighed. "Fine, you go be a

blood traitor. I'm not going to put my effort in it. " Tom lowered his wand, he looked defeated in a way. He realized he cared more about this simple muggle than he could

ever expect.

X0X0X0X

That evening at dinner, headmaster Dippet made an announcement. "As you all know the Yule Ball isn't far away anymore, so dance lessons will begin in two weeks.

These lessons are obligate for everyone and will be given by professor McGonagall. But in preparation for this elegant ball, we will have a Halloween party, which will take

place this weekend, on Friday evening. I hope you will all enjoy it." When the headmaster stopped his speech, there came lots of noise from all the students talking about

what to wear and how to do their hair. "Wow… a Yule Ball, like an actual ball" Elisa dreamt away. "Do we have to bring a date?" Aileen asked. "You always have to bring a

date to a ball!" Elisa was so excited she forgot she was mad at Aileen. "But not to the Halloween party right? Seriously who would take one of us to the ball?" "Maybe

Draco will ask me!" Elisa got excited. "Elisa he's using you. He will probably go with some Slytherin chick." Elisa decided to let it go, Aileen won't accept Draco for the good

person he is, and that would be Aileen's problem, not hers. Elisa turned her head to see Draco who was looking at her with a big beautiful smile. She smiled back and felt

her head warming up and her cheeks getting red. She was in love. "I am excited about the Halloween party though!" Aileen said. "It should be great, an evening to forget

about everything else" she mumbled more to herself then to Elisa, while looking at Tom.

X0X0X0

After dinner Elisa went straight to her room, she was tired. Aileen wanted to go to the library, she still had to return her book. As she entered the library and put back her

book, she saw Draco Malfoy there. "Malfoy!" she yelled. Draco looked up confused. "Can I have a word with you?" she said. "Whatever" Draco replied. "You listen to me

very carefully, if you hurt Elisa in any way, I will come after you. And it's not because I'm a muggle that I can't harm you, remember that" she said. "Are you threatening

me?" he said. "You got that right!" Aileen said. "I would never hurt her. She's very dear to me" he said. "You on the other hand should be careful threatening me!" "Oh I'm

not scared!" Aileen said "If you hurt me you hurt Elisa too" "What is going on here?" Tom stood right behind Draco. He sounded cold and threatening. "Nothing" Draco said

and he left the library almost at a run. "Answer me" he said, still cold and calm, but Aileen thought she heard a little worry in his voice. "Nothing, we were just talking

about Elisa." "Did he threaten you?" "No" Aileen said. "Why do you ask that?" "I don't owe you an explanation." "Fine" Aileen said and she left. He took her arm and

turned her back so she was facing him. "You don't get the final word." Tom said, he was squeezing her arm pretty hard. His eyes didn't let go of hers. "Okay okay please

let me go you're hurting me." Tom let go of her arm immediately. Aileen was surprised, mostly he enjoyed her pain. He seemed a bit different since last time she saw him.

Maybe a little less evil? "Can I ask you something?" she said. "What?" Aileen rolled up the sleeve from her left arm. The wounds were still there and they still hurt a bit.

"Could you please take this away?" "No" he said, looking at the wounds on her arm. For a moment he looked caring and he hesitated. "Please Tom, I have a strapless

dress, everyone will see it on the dance party." "How many times have I told you not to say my name?" He had to stop all this from happening; he liked the way she said

his name. He even considered taking her pain away. What was wrong with him? "You haven't answered me" Aileen said. "I don't have to, if I recall correctly, you're just a

muggle and I am a wizard." Aileen felt tears well up in her eyes. How could he be so rude and cold? Tom didn't look at her anymore, he didn't want to see the tears come

out of those beautiful eyes. "Wear another dress. " he finally said, and he left, without looking back. Aileen felt so bad she just started crying and ran to Elisa's room. She

stormed in without even knocking. "Aileen what's wrong?" Elisa asked worried. "Tom! He's so cold, he's so evil" Aileen couldn't speak clearly because of the crying. "Just

stay away from him Aileen, try to avoid him as much as you can, okay?" Aileen nodded. Suddenly she pulled herself back together. "That's the Aileen I know" Elisa said.

Aileen never cried for long, she always pulled herself together and moved on. "I'm going to sleep now" Aileen said "Thanks Elisa, you're the best friend. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight!" Elisa said, still a bit worried about her friend. "By the way, Draco might not be that bad, I'll be more supportive from now on." Aileen closed the door behind

her and Elisa felt so good. Aileen accepting her friendship with Draco was a good thing.


	6. Bizarre Halloween

**6. Bizarre Halloween**

The next day was the day of the Halloween party. All lessons were canceled, so everyone could concentrate on getting ready. Today Aileen got up early instead of Elisa.

She put on her long brown jumper, which was long enough to wear as a dress. Brown panties and boots underneath and her hair hanging over her shoulders. She went

outside and wandered, thinking about how she would do her hair, trying to relax. But then her thoughts went back to yesterday. Tom had been awfully mean to her. She

wondered if he would ever change? She had noticed something in his eyes that she didn't see in the beginning. Maybe he looked away because he didn't want her to see

it. Why did she keep feeling so drawn to him? "Aileen!" Her thoughts were interrupted by a sweet male voice. She turned around and saw a boy coming towards her. He

had light brown hair and brown eyes. She remembered seeing him in the hallway, always with a group of girls behind him. It was funny actually. "Hey" he said "Hi there"

Aileen replied. "I don't think you know me, I'm Charles Diggory" he said "I'm Aileen" "I know" he blushed. "I was just wondering if you were coming to the party tonight?"

he asked "Yes I'm coming, wouldn't want to miss it!" Aileen said. "Okay, great!" she saw the excitement in his eyes. "I'll see you there then?" he said. "Yeah sure!" she

replied. He was such a sweet guy she thought. For a moment she felt a bit better about herself. But soon her thoughts went back to Tom Riddle. Her thoughts were

always with him. "This is wrong" she thought. She always was distracted because of his eyes and his handsome appearance. And that voice… She had to take her mind of

him. "Hi there" she heard Tom's voice mocking her. "What?" "Why did you talk to him?" "Oh so now you are going to decide who I can or can't talk to?" she said, feeling

anger boiling up inside. "Calm down" he said, with no trace of any feeling in his sentence. She always got scared when his voice sounded so cold. "Are you scared of me?"

he asked. "No" Aileen lied. "Oh but you are" he said, he liked the fact that she was scared of him. "If you know, why bother to ask me?" she said. "I said calm down" he

raised his voice a bit. "Stay away from the Hufflepuff guy." It was an order. "Why do you even care?" she asked. "Hufflepuffs are already blood traitors, as you call it, so

why even bother?" "You ask too many questions." He said. "And you're avoiding mine" she said. He took a few steps closer to her. He was now standing almost fully

against her. He looked in her eyes. "See you at the party" he said. "Just know that I'll be watching you." After those words, he left.

XXXXX

With the dance party ahead Draco Malfoy wanted to do something special for Elisa. He was going to tell her what he really felt for her. His heart was beating faster and he

was trying to look his best. He was flexing his muscles in front of the mirror. "Maybe something with short sleeves." Draco was a beater in the Slytherin quidditch team and

because of that he was in a great physique. He took out a simple black t-shirt and his black pants. Simple but stylish.

XXXXX

Elisa was nervous. She wanted to look her best for Draco. She had to impress him! Until now they were friends but she had the feeling he might feel more for her, just like

she did for him. She was wearing a little black dress with a V-neck. She was wearing her hair loose and curly. Her make-up was simple: black mascara, a little bit eyeliner

and silver eye shadow which was very subtle. She was wearing black shoes with a little heel. Elisa started thinking about the evening, how she would dance with him and

the mood kicked in. Their lips attracted by each other. Elisa sighed. "Let's just hope my dream will come true." She said to her reflection in the mirror.

XXXXX

It was six in the evening, so Aileen decided to get ready. As always before they went to a party, Aileen and Elisa went through the ritual together. Hair, make-up, dress. It

was one of the things Aileen enjoyed most about going to parties, they were always having so much fun. "I don't know what to do with my hair" Aileen said. "What about

curls?" Elisa already had the most beautiful curls, for Aileen, curls were a challenge. "Maybe" she said "It's a lot of work." Elisa suddenly saw Aileen's dress laying on her

bed. ""I thought you were wearing the strapless dress?" she asked. "I know… I've changed my mind." "Let me see your arm" Elisa said. "I'm fine Elisa." "Aileen!" Elisa was

putting on her mother-like tone and Aileen showed her arm. "Aileen this is dark magic, it still looks fresh! Does it hurt?" she asked "Not that much anymore" Aileen replied.

She sighed. "I asked him to take it away, but he didn't want to do it." Aileen said, looking defeated. "You know what I think." "I'm not going to Dippet." Aileen replied.

"And neither are you! You promised." Aileen reminded Elisa. "Okay" Elisa said "But if he ever hurts you again in any way, I will go to Dippet. That's another promise I

make." "Fine" Aileen said. "Would you help me with the curls?" she asked, changing the subject to something more cheerful. "Yes" Elisa said. She grabbed the curling iron

and started to do Aileen's hair. She wondered if Aileen didn't want to go to Dippet because she didn't want to seem weak, or because she wanted to protect Tom Riddle.

That guy had a huge effect on Aileen. This could go terribly wrong…

XXXXX

After an hour they were both ready to go to the great hall. "Draco asked me to sit with him at dinner." Elisa said. "At the Slytherin table?" Aileen couldn't hide her disgust.

"No, there are lots of smaller tables now, everyone can choose where to sit." "Oh okay." Aileen said. "You'll sit there with me right?" Elisa asked. "Yeah sure" Aileen

replied. "So are you and Draco taking it to the next level tonight?" "I don't know" Elisa said "I take it the way it comes" Elisa started blushing. She thought about how it

would feel to kiss Draco. It would be like heaven, she knew. They arrived at the great hall and Aileen saw Draco sitting on a table together with Tom Riddle and that guy

named Crabbe. "Oh crap!" she said, not able to keep the thought to herself. "Oh Aileen, I didn't know he would… Do you want to sit somewhere else?" "No" Aileen said,

she wouldn't let Tom Riddle ruin Elisa perfect evening and she wouldn't do it herself either. They went to the table, and Aileen tried to put all her courage together. She

would get through this evening, but maybe with a lot of booze.

XXXXX

Draco was already waiting in the great hall, he took a seat at an empty table. "Do

you mind if we sit here?" He heard a voice behind him, it was Tom Riddle and Crabbe. "You do know that Elisa and Aileen are going to sit here?" Draco asked, Tom nodded.

"We are very aware of that, we thought we'd make a good impression on some teachers this way." Draco simply shook his head. "Always a motive." When Aileen and

Elisa walked in Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Elisa looked so pretty. She put the attention to her curves and he did love her curves. Maybe this jeans is a little tight.

Draco thought to himself. He quickly took a big gulp from his butter beer. Elisa took a seat next to him and she bended over to give him a kiss on his cheek. "You really

look good." She said whispering in his ear. Her breath against his ear made him a little crazy. He was thinking about doing unspeakable things with her somewhere in an

abandoned corridor. He took another sip from his butter beer. 'Ooh, what's that?' Elisa asked him pointing at his glass. '."Butter beer, You want one?" Draco asked her.

She nodded happily. Draco asked everyone what they wanted to drink, he handed Crabbe and Elisa a butter beer and Aileen a fire whiskey. She needed something strong

she said. Tom didn't drink, he rarely did. Mostly because he didn't want to be involved with the common people. Draco noticed how Tom Riddle kept looking at Aileen,

loving almost caring.

XXXXX

Tom Riddle saw them entering the hall. The muggles were going to sit with him. It was a scandal, it was just wrong. But he wanted to stay off Dumbledore's radar for a

while and this would be the perfect opportunity. He would seem so charming talking and eating with the muggles. It was perfect! He saw them coming closer and he took

a closer look at Aileen. He was stunned for a moment. She always looked beautiful, but tonight, she looked perfect. She had curls in her hair and a black dress, which was

very short. He liked the way she showed off her long legs. They were covered in a red panty with a print on them. Her high heels made her legs look even longer. For a

moment he felt like grabbing her and pushing her against the wall. He wanted to touch her body and kiss her. "Hey" Her voice pulled him out of his thought. He was

coming back to his senses. "Hey" he said. She was taking the seat next to Elisa and so she ended up next to him. The meal was served and they ate together. He noticed

that Aileen drank a lot. It was like she was stressed about something and tried to relax. Maybe he had upset her this morning? What the hell, he didn't even care, he told

himself. Even though he knew that wasn't true.

XXXXX

After a while the alcohol started kicking in, Elisa was all giggly but also more touchy, Draco didn't mind that at all. She frequently touched his upper leg, almost teasing. He

didn't know what she meant by that and it also confused him a little. "Oh my God! Oh my God! Remember That one guy Tom!" Aileen suddenly said. She was very drunk,

she had already drunk four shots of fire whiskey. Tom Riddle looked up, his eyes were like fire. Aileen was too drunk to notice but Draco and Crabbe did. Crabbe poked

Draco. 'That chick has to watch out or lord Voldemort will kill her." Voldemort. Tom gave himself that name and most of his followers called him that way when no one was

around but Draco didn't care about those things. Tom Riddle always wanted to be better, more special. "He was such a baby. Always depending on his mom!" Both girls

started laughing again very loud. "Ooh! Devin! Nutella guy!" Elisa suddenly said. Draco didn't want to hear any of that. Especially not about her last ex, the cheater. If

Draco ever ran in to him, which was most unlikely since he lives in the future, but still, he would kill him.


	7. Fire

**7 Fire and First kisses**

As the evening went by, Aileen and Elisa were laughing a lot and bringing up memories. When she talked about her ex-boyfriends he got hit by a strange feeling. It was

something he had never felt before. It was like he wanted her for himself. When he heard his name… Tom, he started feeling angry. It reminded him once again of his

common muggle name. He was glad he had given himself a new name, a name that would be feared by every wizard and witch in the future: Lord Voldemort. He smirked

at the thought. When dinner was over, Aileen looked like she had lots of fun. Tom saw her and Elisa go up to the dance floor. He watched her dance. She was so gracious,

every move in place, elegant and flexible… like a snake, he thought and a smile came up his face. He had never felt attracted to a girl before. He felt like he wanted her

right here and now and it was much more than that. There was so much going on inside him, so much he didn't understand. But he couldn't be weak, he thought to

himself, he couldn't give in to those feelings. Not ever. "You actually like her, don't you?" Draco said, being very brave, since Tom's temper was on edge these days. "I

don't like her" he said word for word. "She's a muggle." "Then why can't you take your eyes off of her?" Draco asked. Tom didn't even take his look away from her while he

was speaking to Draco. Suddenly, he came back to reality. "Shut your mouth Draco" he said, his voice ice-cold and threatening. "Don't think your safe because you

threatened Aileen, she means nothing to me!" he raised his voice. "Okay" Draco said, convinced that Tom was lying even though he couldn't use legilimency on him. "If you

ever need to talk, I'm here" he said. "I don't need your help." Tom said. Draco got up and joined Elisa on the dance floor.

XXXX

After a while Aileen got up after a very up-tempo song started to play. Elisa followed Aileen and both girls started dancing. He loved to see her… But Elisa's moves started

to get a little more naughty. The way she moved her body was all wrong. Draco saw a few Gryffindor's pointing at her looking like hungry lions. But Draco was one serpent

who wasn't going to let them get away with this girl. He turned around, he saw Tom Riddle looking all hypnotized by Aileen's snakelike moves, Draco smirked. "You really

like her don't you?" He asked him, Tom Riddle scowled. "She's just a muggle." Draco was still smirking. "Ok." He didn't listen to the rest he had to say, he was too busy

trying to make a move at a beautiful girl on the dance floor. He took her hand and pulled her closer to him. "Hello there." He said trying to sound sexy. "Hmm, hellooo."

She said a little groaning. She put her head on his chest. Draco was hoping his heart didn't beat too hard. She was so fragile there in his arms. "Hey! Do you mind if I take

the next dance?" One of the Gryffindor boys asked Draco. Draco scowled. "Get lost." Elisa jerked her head back up. "Now now Draco, play nicely." She said a little teasing.

She let go of him and took the boy's hand. He was a tall dark guy, a last year student. Draco tried to remember his name. He watched Elisa dance with him, her hips

swaying against his. She was laughing and he was trying to be funny until he grabbed her behind. Draco felt his temper rising and his feet were storming in their direction.

Elisa was already ahead of Draco, she had slapped the guy hard in his face. Next she stormed away from him. She took Draco's hand, who was still glaring at the

Gryffindor boy. "He was so rude! Stupid Potter!" Potter! That was his name. Draco remembered, he was one of the Gryffindor Chasers. "I would have punched him in the

face if you weren't faster than me." Draco was still furious. How could anyone ever treat a girl like that. He suddenly noticed he and Elisa were alone now, they both

walked out of the great hall in their fury. "You really care about me that much?" Elisa asked him, again with that teasing voice. She was running up and down with her

finger on his chest. "Elisa, you are drunk. Who knows what he wanted to do with you." He softly caressed her cheek while putting a lock of hair behind her ear. It was a

perfect moment. Draco leaned in closer and she did too. Their lips touched. Draco started kissing her eagerly pushing her against the nearby wall. Elisa responded just as

wild. Until a voice broke their kiss apart. "Enjoying yourselves?" It was professor Dumbledore. He wasn't looking angry, on the contrary he looked more amused. Both Elisa

and Draco looked flushed. "Not to worry children, I am very aware that these things happen, but maybe it is more wise to do it more secretly, after all not everyone will

agree with this sort of bounding." Both nodded quickly at him and turned around to look for a more secretive place. Draco turned around to see professor Dumbledore, he

was smiling at Draco as if he approved this. The idea of a muggle and a wizard together. Draco wished everyone would think that way.

XXXX

When Elisa left the dance floor Aileen went to sit down again. As she got to their table she saw Tom Riddle sitting there. He hadn't moved an inch since she left. It didn't

seem like he enjoyed himself. "You don't dance?" she asked friendly. "No" he said. "I don't dance." "Why not?" Aileen asked. "Because I don't like dancing." He answered

shortly. "You could try, do you want to join me?" Aileen was so drunk she even dared to ask Tom Riddle to the dance floor. "Are you out of your mind? What's wrong with

you?" he said "Nothing just having fun!" she almost cheered. "Aileen!" there was the sweet voice from this afternoon again. "Would you like to dance with me?" Charles

Diggory asked. "Sure" Aileen said. "Bye Tom" she waved her hand at him and went up to the dance floor.

XXXX

Tom saw her leaving with hopeless Diggory. She actually waved at him. Was she provoking him? Or was she just too drunk to know what she was doing. He decided to

keep an eye on her. Diggory'd better not pull anything funny tonight, or he'll be sorry for a very, very long time. Aileen was dancing dirty with the guy. If this went on any

longer he would kill him! Then he saw Diggory whisper something in her ear and they both left the great hall. Tom went after her and took her arm. "Where are you

going?" he asked. "That's none of your business" she said, pulling her arm out of his grip. "Don't be so foolish, you're not even interested in the guy." Tom got angry. "Are

you coming?" Diggory asked Aileen. "Shut up, filthy blood traitor!" Tom yelled at him. "I'll decide for my own who I like and who I dislike" she said. "Now if you will excuse

me, I'm leaving." Tom pulled her arm again "No you're not!" "Yes I am, let go of me!" Tom saw Dumbledore coming towards them and let go of Aileen's arm. "You're gonna

regret this." He whispered, and returned to the great hall.

XXXX

Draco took Elisa's hand after leaving professor Dumbledore. "Where were we?" Elisa said teasingly and pressed her full body against Draco. "Elisa, maybe it's better if we

go to my room?" She nodded teasingly. Draco took her hand and both of them walked towards the dungeons. Draco knew they had to talk about whatever that was

going on between the both of them, but Elisa was in no condition to talk since she was so drunk. When they arrived at his room he gently led her to his bed. "I'll give you

some water." He said and pressed his lips on her forehead. "You're so sweet." She said childish. Draco was smiling, he felt so happy with her. There was just one thing.

His parents. They would never approve of Elisa. He gave her the glass of water and she drank it quickly. Draco hoped this way she wouldn't feel too sick in the morning.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?" He asked her. "Off course, what do you have in mind?" She asked him in return softly lowering the straps of her dress. Draco's

eyes widened. He was thinking about those things but he didn't want to move too fast. "Ehrr, maybe it's best if we go to sleep. It's not that I don't want to, but maybe

this is going too fast?" Elisa looked disappointed for a moment but after that she nodded. "You're right. I'm sorry, guess I'm a little too drunk." They both smiled at each

other. "I'll get you your nightgown." Draco said and left his room. Elisa decided to look around. He had a huge bedroom, bigger than hers. She saw a few posters of his

favorite band or his favorite Quidditch team and on his night cabin she found pictures. Pictures of his parents she assumed. All of the pictures were moving. A few had a

little boy running towards a beautiful tall woman with long blond hair. Others were pictures of him and both of his parents. His father was a stern looking man with long

white blond hair. It was tightly pulled back in to some sort of ponytail. They all looked so happy. Elisa realized that her presence would ruin their good relationship. Elisa

never had a good relationship with her father, he used to beat her up and spent all of her mother's money on expensive clothes, money they didn't have. In the end he

left her mother for a horrible woman with whom he had a love child. Her horrible stepsister who was always better than her. Lucky for Elisa she had her mother who was

always there for her and even though she craved for the approval of her father, in the end she had her mother and her stepfather. Her stepfather was a very strict man

but in the end she could always count on him. She felt bad she had ever been so mean towards him during puberty. All though her mother admitted he could be a pain in

the ass sometimes. They got married and had a child a couple of years later. Her little sister could be annoying sometimes but she had a good heart. She loved them very

much. She would be devastated to lose them. Now standing there alone Elisa missed them and when Elisa was drunk and emotional she started crying. Tears were falling

from her eyes, she couldn't stop them anymore. At that moment Draco entered the room again. "Hey, I don't know if this is… hey! Are you okay?" Draco dropped her

nightgown and ran towards her. He took her into his arms and tried to comfort her. "What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Elisa shook her head. "No, I just saw the

pictures of your family and it reminded me of my own family. Sorry" She wiped away her tears and tried to regroup. Draco smiled and took her closer to him. "I bet they're

a lot better than my family." Elisa looked up confused. "What do you mean? You look so happy." Draco shrugged. "That's just for the picture, my parents expect so much

from me. Sometimes I don't feel like a son to them, all though my mother is not that bad." Elisa smiled. "I know the feeling." Draco let go of Elisa and handed over her

night gown, she took it gratefully and went to the bathroom to get ready. Draco in the meantime undressed himself and took out his grey long pants. Most of the time he

slept naked or in in his boxer but with a woman next to him he wanted to look decent. He decided to leave his t-shirt off, showing off a little muscle wasn't so bad. Elisa

entered the room again. She was wearing a black nightgown, a very short one and a little see through. Draco wondered why he didn't check what he took out of her

room, this was so sexy and he would probably have problems restraining himself. "I think you took my babydoll." She said a little shy. "Sorry." Draco muttered still a little

stunned. They both crawled into bed and Draco took care that nothing would accidently poke her. He took her softly into his arms. Softly he felt how she fell asleep in his

arms. He loved to watch her sleep. Softly he caressed her cheek and took a string of her hair to put it behind her ear. He pressed his lips on her forehead. He felt so lucky.

Draco whished there was a way he could marry her without disappointing the whole family.

XXXX

Aileen danced through the hallways "Woooohoooooow!" she cheered. She was so glad to be able to let go of everything. She just had so much fun. Charles asked her to

take a walk outside. He was drunk too. As they were outside he started touching her. At first she was just laughing about it, until he pushed her against the wall. He was

so drunk he didn't notice her reactions to it. He started to feel her up and tried to kiss her. "Charles, stop! I don't want this." It was like he didn't hear it. "I said stop!" she

repeated. Suddenly there was a flash of light and Diggory flew through the air landing on the ground pretty hard. Tom Riddle was looking at him lying on the floor. "If you

ever touch her again, I will make sure you end up begging me to kill you" he whispered deathly. Then he turned to Aileen and walked towards her. "Are you okay?" he

asked, looking deeply into her eyes. "Yeah I'm fine." She said. "Only, he ripped my dress." "You should be more careful" he said. "You're dress can be fixed, but if anything

happens to you…" he didn't finish that sentence, and he could punch himself for starting it. "You're coming with me." He took her wrist and walked fast. Aileen was still

drunk and recovering from what just happened. She noticed once again how hot he looked in his tux. He was perfect. And he saved her, she was still recovering from that

surprise too. Did he actually care about her? They arrived at his room and she started to feel tired. She saw the bed and she just wanted to lay in it. "You shouldn't drink

that much" Tom said "You acted really crazy tonight, just running away with some guy you don't know." "Well I figured he couldn't be worse than you, Tom Riddle" She

said, half smiling, half serious. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said. He stood closer to her, wanting his lips to touch hers. He had to restrain himself. "Thank you" she

said, with a sweet voice. "For saving me" "Take off your dress, I'll fix it." He said. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. "Here" he put a white shirt in her hands. "Put this on

instead." She went into the bathroom, took off her clothes and put on his shirt. It smelled like him, it was like heaven. She entered his room again, dressed in only his

shirt. Tom had to restrain himself from grabbing her and taking her right there and then. She sat on the bed while he whispered a spell to fix her dress. When he was

finished, he saw Aileen laying in the bed, she was asleep. He didn't know what to do, he didn't want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. He decided to go to Draco's

room. He opened the door just to see Draco and Elisa lying in bed. Elisa was asleep, and he saw Draco gently take a string of her hair and put it behind her ear. Draco

stroked her face while looking at Elisa as if she was the most important, most beautiful thing in the world. Tom wondered how it would feel if he did this with Aileen. He felt

a pinch of jealousy: Draco didn't restrain himself and didn't hide him love from Elisa. Somehow he wished he could let Aileen know that he cared… that he loved her. Did

he? He closed the door again and went to Aileen's room. He would sleep there that night. He took off his clothes and got into her bed wearing only his boxers. He wished

she was there with him. Her bed smelled like her and he took a deep breath to take in her scent. She always smelled like roses, it was lovely. Soon he fell asleep,

dreaming heavily.


	8. Dances and Dreams

_**8 Dances & Dreams**_

_She was standing in the Astronomy tower, wearing a summer dress. The sun was shining through the windows, lightening up her face and body. He had never seen anything so _

_beautiful, she looked like a goddess. Aileen. Her gorgeous blue eyes were looking at him, filled with desire. She longed for him… He longed for her. He went closer and closer to her _

_as he watched her, never letting go of her eyes. The next moment all images were flashing: his lips touched hers, his hands felt her waist, she put her arm around his neck, his _

_hand slipped under her light dress. "Tom" she whispered, her voice raspy. "Aileen" he whispered "Mine."_

_~XXXX~_

Tom Riddle woke up still thinking the dream was real. Until he opened his eyes and saw Aileen's room. "What the hell is wrong with me?" He thought. He could still see the

images flashing in his head. He longed for her, he wanted her, but he couldn't admit to it. He needed to get back to his plan and stick to it. He had finished some aspects

already. He had killed his filthy muggle father and grandparents last year, which gave him a great feeling of power and he was pleased with himself. But after that, Aileen

came into the picture and he didn't went through with the rest of his plan. It was getting difficult to forget her, he had let this gone too far already. Would he be able to

have both? Being lord Voldemort and having Aileen? He could make it seem like she meant nothing, like he'd be using her. While in fact, his feelings for her were deep, she

could become his weakness and lord Voldemort didn't have any weaknesses. Tom Riddle decided to see how it went, first he needed to get out of her room immediately,

since people would start to wake up soon. He put his clothes on and didn't even bother to button up his shirt since he had to be quick. He entered his room and heard the

shower in the bathroom. He went over there and doubted. Would he open the door? He decided that would not be wise and sat on his bed deeply thinking about

everything. He didn't even notice the sound of the shower had stopped, suddenly he heard the bathroom door opening. He looked up to see Aileen wearing only a towel…

his towel. He was fighting the way she turned him on, but still he walked towards her, not saying one word. "I… I just thought I'd…" he put his finger on her lips to shut

her up. Aileen stood still like a prey waiting for an attack, as she always did lately when he came close to her. She always expected the worse from him. He looked into her

eyes and stroked a string of her hair out of her face, looking at her like she could brake under the littlest movement. He stroked her cheek, moving further to her soft neck,

not letting go of her look. He slid his finger down her left arm and felt her shivering under his touch. He took her wrist and held up her arm to see the wounds he had

given her. He stroked them carefully, his face got serious. He grabbed his wand and pointed it at her arm. He heard her gasp, she thought he was going to hurt her again.

He put the tip of his wand carefully against the wounds, and they faded away. She started smiling, but still she was a little tense not knowing what she could expect from

him. "Aileen" he whispered, stroking her face again. "You should go" he said, with regret sounding in his voice. She grabbed her clothes off the bed and before she

opened the door she said "Thank you" and then she left, closing the door behind her. He kept staring at it for a while, hoping she would open it again and come back to

him.

XXXX

Elisa woke up with a terrible head ache but on the other hand she still felt great. Next to her Draco was still sleeping. He had one arm around her. Elisa's heart started

beating louder, last evening was amazing. Their first kiss was just perfect and he might just be the perfect man for her. It was as if he felt she was awake because he

softly opened his eyes He smiled at her. "Good morning." He croaked still a little bit tired. Draco didn't had much to sleep. Most of the times he woke up in the middle of the

night afraid he might hurt Elisa, he was after all a very wild sleeper. Elisa softly touched his lips with her fingers. "Good morning." Elisa said back, smiling sheepishly. "Had

a good night sleep?" He asked her a bit worried he might have kicked her during his sleep. She nodded though. "Of course I did. I have a bit of a headache though." She

said starting to feel stupid. The things she said and done yesterday were a bit inappropriate but Draco still looked at her as if she was an angel. He couldn't stop looking

at her. She was so pretty, even in the morning. Her make-up was a little smudged, it looked cute on her. He leaned in closer and wanted to kiss her but then he thought

about his morning breath. He jumped out of bed leaving Elisa behind confused. "I'll take a shower first." He said in a hurry. Draco hopped into the shower trying to scrub

away every last smell of alcohol. He thought about Elisa again. Maybe he should ask her in the shower with him. Both of them naked. Draco shook his head. Merlin, this

woman had such an enormous effect on him. He couldn't stop thinking about her from the first time he saw her. When she walked into the great hall he had noticed her

small figure, feminine hands, her curves, blonde curly hair almost waist long. He wanted to get to know her even after he found out she was one of the muggles. He only

pretended to hate muggles actually because of his parents. One of his many secrets. Like how Draco almost got sorted into Ravenclaw but begged the sorting hat to put

him in Slytherin just because he didn't want to disappoint his parents. Draco got out of the shower and brushed his teeth. The last thing he wanted was Elisa to be

disgusted by his kiss. He took back his lounge pants and got back in. Elisa was looking at him curiously. "Can I use your bathroom?" She asked him a little bit shy. "Off

course, but first a kiss." Elisa dodged his kiss. "If you get to brush your teeth first, me too!." She said laughing and sprinted into the bathroom. Draco heard the shower

and his mind wandered off again. He really had to hold himself from taking a peak. He tried to read his potions book but pictures of Elisa kept coming back in his head.

After a while he heard Elisa coming out of his shower and after a few more minutes she came back from the bathroom. Her hair was wet and so was her skin a little. She

was still wearing her baby doll. Draco swallowed, this was too much to handle. He got up and softly stroked her cheek. He leaned in and he felt her soft lips on his. Their

kiss was passionate and Draco had to hold himself from throwing her on his bed. He softly pulled back from the kiss. Elisa looked disappointed. "Sorry, maybe it's better if

we talk first." He said. Elisa was surprised by him. He was so nice, most guys would have asked for sex but not Draco, he was a real gentleman. "I really like you Elisa."

Draco began. "I might even say, love you." He blushed when he said those last words. Elisa smiled, she took his hand in hers. "I love you too, I mean it." She said. Elisa

knew where this was going. His parents. "It's just, this relationship will only stay here, at Hogwarts." Elisa nodded understandingly. She knew they never really had a

future together, it still hurt to hear him say those words. "Doesn't mean we can't have fun." Elisa said trying to sound happy. They both looked into each other's eyes and

there was an unspoken bound between the both of them. "If I ever find a way, I'll do anything for you." Draco said sounding hopeful. Elisa didn't want to get her hopes

up. She got up, kissed his lips and took her clothes with her to the bathroom. Draco hoped he didn't hurt her too much. He would do anything for her. He was already

happy she didn't make a scene. Elisa got back out of the bathroom. Draco was dressed as well. "Dancing lessons." Elisa said silently and left Draco.

XXXX

Aileen was confused. The way he touched her… caring, loving almost. What made him have this change of heart? She got shivers again thinking about the moment he

touched her, she could feel the chemistry between them. He said her name… for the first time. Her name sounded so much prettier when it came out of his mouth. He was

too perfect. She was so lucky that he was there for her yesterday. When she woke up in his bed this morning she was confused for a second. She immediately looked

next to her if he was laying there, but he wasn't. Had he already been awake? Or did he sleep somewhere else? Did anything happen that night that she maybe didn't

remember? No, she remembered everything else. She sighed, nothing had happened. She stroked her left arm, the wounds were gone leaving no marks behind. She could

still feel his fingers on her arm. It just felt so right. She decided to get dressed and take a walk outside. It had snowed for the first time this year. She put on her coat and

a thick woolen scarf. "Aileen!" She heard Diggory's voice. "Go away!" she said. "Please, I want to apologize" he said "I'm so sorry, there is no excuse…" "You're damn right

there is no excuse!" she yelled. "Just leave me alone!" "You're so naïve Aileen, you really think Tom Riddle cares about you?" Diggory got angry. "Everyone knows you're

just his cheap whore!" Aileen didn't see this one coming and she ran away, tears rolling down her face. In the hallway she bumped into Tom, who looked at her confused

and shocked of seeing the tears roll down her face. She got past him and ran to her room as soon as she could. A few moments later she heard knocks on the door. She

wiped the tears out of her face. It would probably be Elisa. "Come in" she said. Tom Riddle walked into Aileen's room. She sat on the bed, trying to hide the crying. "What

happened?" he asked. "Nothing" she said. "Don't lie to me." "I don't want to talk about it okay?" "Look at me" he said, and he lifted her head so her eyes met his. Tom

went into her mind looking for the events of this morning. He saw what happened immediately, since she was still upset about it. Diggory… He must really want to die,

Tom thought. "I'll teach him a lesson" he said. "What?" Aileen asked. "How do you know?" "I know everything" Tom said. He touched her face and suddenly let go to walk

out of the door. He would find Diggory. He was boiling up with anger. "Diggory!" Tom yelled. "Riddle" Diggory answered. "You came to defend your bitch again?" he said

mockingly. "You have a death wish Diggory?" Tom was furious, but tried to stay calm on the outside. He saw Diggory freeze, realizing his courage wasn't courage

anymore, it was stupidity. No one got in a fight with Tom Riddle. "I don't offer second chances at people, but since I'm hoping to terrorize you until school's over, I will

make this an exception." He said. "If you ever come too close to Aileen again, you will not be able to tell anyone, since you'll be death." The last word came out so

threatening that Charles Diggory left at a run. Tom returned to Aileen's room. She was still sitting on the bed. He sat next to her not knowing how to react or how to

comfort her. "He'll pay for this." She said. "What are you going to do? You can't face up to a wizard." Tom said. "I will if I have to." Aileen said. "I'm not scared." Tom must

admit to himself that he admired her courage and he was a bit curious about what she would do to him. Next, Aileen laid her head on his shoulder. This was all new for

him, he had never cared about anyone before. He thought of the image of Draco stroking Elisa's hair softly and figured that might be an appropriate reaction. He put his

hand on her head and touched her hair lightly. He could sit there all day striking his fingers through her hair, just being with her. It calmed him, it was like time stood still

for a moment and he didn't have to think about anything.

XXXX

Elisa knocked on Aileen's door. "Aileen it's late we have to…" she came inside the room and saw the image of Tom Riddle stroking Aileen's hair. "go to the dance lessons."

She finished her sentence. Tom stood up immediately and left the room, he didn't even look at Elisa "Okay, now I'm confused… What did I miss?" "A lot happened

yesterday" Aileen said. "And today." "Tell me" Elisa said. "Have you been crying?" Aileen told Elisa the whole story. "Guess there's a little piece of humanity left in Tom

Riddle after all." Elisa said. "So are you guys like a thing or something?" "No" Aileen said "He hates muggles, he would never… No." Aileen started blushing and Elisa knew

what she had seen between Tom Riddle and Aileen was love. He actually cared about her. "Let's go to class" Aileen said. Everyone was already seated when Aileen and

Elisa entered the classroom. The girls were sitting at the left side of the class, the boys on the right. Aileen and Elisa sat down next to Kim Chang and some other

Ravenclaw girls. The next moment, professor McGonagall entered the room. "Today you will learn the art of dancing. We will be dancing in pairs." Aileen noticed that all the

girls looked excited, while the boys looked like they wanted to be somewhere else right now, anywhere else would qualify. "I need two volunteers please." McGonagall

asked. "No one?" she said after a few minutes. "Then I'll choose for you. Miss Vesper, if you please?" Aileen hoped she had heard wrong. "Go then" Elisa whispered

pushing her in McGonagall's direction. Aileen got up and walked to the center of the classroom. "And mister Riddle, if you please?" she said. Aileen felt her cheeks warming

up. "You've got to be kidding me" she whispered. "What were you saying Miss Vesper?" McGonagall asked. "Nothing professor." She answered.

XXXX

Tom Riddle came forward. Why the hell did McGonagall choose him for this? Of course he was glad that no one else would dance with Aileen, but couldn't she just pick two

other people? "Music please!" McGonagall said. As the music started, McGonagall started giving instructions. "So this dance is about passion. First there is the passion of

nearly touching each other." She continued: "Put your right hands almost against each other. Your hands can't touch, that would break the moment of longing." Tom

looked into Aileen's eyes, thinking about the dream he had that night. There sure as hell was passion enough between them. This would only awaken it more… "Good

mister Riddle, miss Vesper! Looking into each other's eyes is very important. Now go in circles around each other slowly, not taking your eyes off each other." And so they

did, not letting go of each other's look, the chemistry sputtering between their hands and even their bodies. Tom got pulled out of reality again, he kept looking her in the

eyes and it was like only they were there and all the rest had faded away. They switched hands and turned again, the other way. Then they put both hands almost

against each other, never letting go of each other's eyes. He longed for her so much… it was burning inside him, willing to get out. "Now mister Riddle, put your right hand

on her waist." Tom was pulled back to reality again. "Excuse me?" he said. "On her waist Riddle." McGonagall said. Tom hesitated and put his hand lightly on Aileen's

waist. He looked at her as if asking for permission, although he thought he didn't need that. He was Tom Riddle, he could do whatever he want. He felt the heat boiling up

inside him. Her right hand grabbed his left, and they began to dance. As they were dancing all he could think about was his dream, how he grabbed her waist and she put

her arm around his neck. He wanted to kiss her, first soft and then wilder, he wanted her to be his. Tom grabbed her waist a little harder now. He felt her shivering under

his touch, it made him feel powerful. He noticed that Aileen was blushing. She looked shy and sweet but also sexy, as her eyes showed something he didn't know. It was

like she wanted him too, it was the look he had seen in his dream… Suddenly the music stopped. "Class is over!" McGonagall said. Tom hadn't noticed that the other

couples had been dancing around them. All he could see was her, and he liked it. They slowly let go of each other and did a step back. Aileen looked confused and went

out of the classroom. Tom followed her. "Aileen wait." He grabbed her arm. "Why are you running away from me?" he said. "I don't know" Aileen answered. "I'm a little

confused. I feel strange" She hesistated. "I just don't get you. First you go all nuts on me being a jerk and now you're like… you saved me from Diggory and you touched

me and you took away my wounds." "So you consider that a bad thing?" Tom was the one being confused now. "No of course not." Aileen said. "It's just… I mean is this

real? Or is this just an act?" "I don't know what this is." He said. "You hate people like me." He didn't know what to say to her. He did hate muggles, so why did he care

for her? He didn't know the answer to that question. He touched her face and she felt chemistry flowing. She blushed again. "I have to go" she said. She turned around

and walked away. When she was gone Tom whispered: "I don't hate you Aileen, you're everything."

XXXX

Draco was already waiting in the classroom for dancing lessons to begin. He was hoping Elisa would be his dance partner. He had a weird feeling after she left. He felt

guilty for bringing this painful subject on the table but he didn't want to give her false hope. Elisa entered the room together with Aileen. They both went to sit with the

other girls so Draco decided to sit with the Slytherin boys. He didn't even listen to their taunting. He kept looking at Elisa, who avoided his gaze. He didn't even hear

professor McGonagall calling Tom Riddle and Aileen forward to dance. The other Slytherin boys were sniggering and laughing. When Professor McGonagall ordered

everybody to make pairs he quickly got up and walked towards Elisa. She was surprised he stood there right in front of her. "Sure you want to be seen with me in public?"

She asked a little cold. Draco took her hand. "Don't be silly, didn't I tell you I wanted to be with you here at Hogwarts?" He took her hand and placed his hand on her

waist. Her eyes were still sad. "Give me some time." She said silently. Draco nodded in agreement. In silence they danced. They didn't need words to communicate. Elisa's

eyes were like an open book. In a rush he leaned in closer again and kissed her softly on her lips. Professor McGonagall saw it and tapped on Draco's shoulder. "Could

you keep those activities out of class?" She said stern. Draco quickly nodded but when he turned around to see Elisa again both of them were grinning.

XXXX


	9. Dates and empty promises

**9 Dates and Empty promises **

At noon Aileen decided not to go to the great hall, but to go to the edge of the Forbidden Forest again to write in her diary. She sat there, her pen at the ready, not

knowing what to write since she was so confused. She had strong feelings for Tom, that much was certain, but he was dangerous, everyone feared him and he hadn't

been so kind to her either. At least not before the Halloween party. She must admit she liked dancing with him, it was like everything else was gone and only the both of

them existed. He had grabbed her waist tightly and he leaned in closer for a moment, she thought he would kiss her. Of course he wouldn't really do that, she was a

muggle after all. She heard footsteps behind her again. "I knew I would find you here." His voice sounded angelic. He looked like an angel too, she thought, as she turned

her head towards him. "So you keep a diary?" he sat down next to her. "Yeah I do" she said. "Is that Tom guy anywhere in it?" he asked, sounding a bit angry. "No" she

replied. "Who is he?" he asked firmly. "He was my boyfriend for a while, not long actually." She saw him frowning. "I didn't really love him you know." "Then why was he

your boyfriend?" "Because I thought I loved him at first, but when I got to know him better, I didn't even like him." She smiled at him. "So how do you know you really love

someone?" She thought about that question. "When you accept them just the way they are." She said. "Why do you ask?" "That's none of your business" Tom said cold.

"Do you like being here?" he asked. "Yes" she said. "Well it has been difficult, as you know" she looked at him but his face didn't show any emotion. "And I do miss my

family." She said. "You're not leaving." He said, it wasn't a question. "I have to leave eventually." She said. "No you don't." he said cold. "Well you made it very clear that I

don't belong here." But you belong with me, he thought, not willing to say it out loud "Tom why would you not have me leaving Hogwarts? You didn't want me here in the

first place." She said carefully. "I want you here now." He said. "So you stay." "You're not the boss of me." Aileen said with lots of courage. He just smirked at her,

knowing he was going to be the most powerful wizard. She couldn't escape him. He took her hand and stood up. Aileen stood up too. She didn't know what to expect

now. Tom stroked her cheek with his finger and looked deeply into her eyes. She was so in love with him. His angelic features, his well-build body, his powerfulness… his

sweetness. She knew he could be caring, since he had saved her and comforted her. "Aileen" Tom whispered, leaning in closer to her, their lips almost touched. Her hands

touched his face lightly. Then Tom found his self-control again, this can't happen! He leaned away, turned around and walked away.

XXXX

Draco and Elisa were enjoying their break in one of the empty corridors of Hogwarts. After the dancing lessons Draco realized he wanted to stay with Elisa for the rest of

his life. Draco softly touched her arm. Elisa looked up, his cool hand felt nice against her warm skin. "What?" She asked smiling, he was looking at her with this weird look

in his eyes. "Nothing, just wondering why you always have such a warm skin?" Elisa shrugged. "Maybe it's a muggle thing? Why is your skin so cool?" "Maybe it's a wizard

thing?" They both started laughing. The sound of footsteps interrupted their moment. A long skinny girl stood before them, she was wearing the Slytherin uniform. In her

hands was a lark black package. She gave Elisa a scowling look and then turned to Draco. "Draco dear, can I talk to you in private without any vermin around us?" Draco

gave her a venomous look. "Do I know you?" He asked her coldly. She smirked. "I'm Morgane Greengrass, your parents invited me last summer, I was at the dinner

party?" Draco simply shrugged. "Don't remember you." "Well your parents did, they have sent me this weird package today, a dress and beautiful jewelry. They said it

would match with your wizard robes, they expect us to go together to the Yule ball." She said loftily. Draco rolled his eyes. "I would appreciate it if my parents would stop

making decisions for me. I'm sorry but I will not ask you to the Yule ball." Morgane's look was deadly. When she wanted to storm away Draco yelled: "Stop!" She turned

around looking loftily again. "Yes?" "Can you give me the package, I have to give it to the girl I will ask." She threw it on the floor and next stormed away. Draco picked up

the package Morgane had just thrown to the floor. He took his seat back next to Elisa and opened the package. It was a beautiful black dress with V-neck and trimmed

with lace, it had a flower print and long sleeves. There was also a beautiful silver necklace simply with a snake pendant and beautiful silver earrings with a small emerald.

There was also a silver snake bracelet. "Wow." was the only thing Elisa could say. His parents went through a lot for their son, she thought. Draco only shook his head.

"They sure do have Slytherin pride." Elisa said trying to sound casual and lightening the mood. Draco looked at Elisa and handed her the package. "Try it on, if it doesn't fit

you I'll buy something new." Elisa's heart started to beat faster again. "Is this how you ask me out to the Yule ball?" She asked him teasingly. Draco smiled back at her.

"Sorry, I assumed we were going after we kissed." He leaned in closer and kissed her again. "I would love to go with you." She said after he let go of her lips.

XXXX

Aileen was wandering the hallways looking for her next class when Jackson Phiniggan called her name. "Aileen!" he yelled. She turned around to face him. "Hey" she said.

"Hey" he said. "I know we haven't met yet, my name is Jackson Phiniggan." He said. Before Aileen could reply he asked: "I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to

the ball with me?" Aileen opened her mouth to answer that, when she felt a hand grabbing her waist. "She won't" Aileen heard Tom's voice. "She already has a date."

"Oh, okay." Jackson said disappointed. He turned around and walked away. "Who the hell do you think you are?" Aileen was angry. "What, were you actually going to say

yes?" Tom was angry too, he couldn't hide it. "I don't know!" Aileen said. "But I don't have a date. So what is it Tom? You like the satisfaction of me going all alone?" She

was yelling now. "No" he said cold. "Then what the hell is your problem?" Aileen asked viciously. "I want you to go with me!" he yelled. Aileen didn't see this one coming.

She calmed herself down and asked kindly: "Then why don't you just ask me? You know, instead of just assuming I'll go with you anyway." To Aileen's surprise he grabbed

her hand gently, looked into her eyes and asked: "Go to the ball with me, Aileen?" He was the perfect gentleman. "I would love to." Aileen answered.

XXXX

When Elisa entered the great hall for dinner she noticed Draco was already sitting at the Slytherin table. She felt a little sad. After they kissed it seemed like he didn't try

anymore for her, he didn't surprise her anymore by coming by her room in the morning. For a second she thought that maybe he was afraid of Tom Riddle but it never

stopped him from contacting her before. He was looking a bit stressed when she saw him so she decided to go to him. He didn't even notice her when she was standing

next to him until she put her hand on his shoulder. He looked shocked turning around but his face didn't relax when he saw Elisa. "Is something wrong?" She asked him.

He couldn't answer because it seemed like something exploded. A red letter flew up and harsh words came from it. "YOU FILTHY BLOODTRAITOR! THIS IS NOT HOW WE

RAISED YOU! BEING WITH A DISGUSTING MUGGLE? WE HEARD FROM MORGANE GREENGRASS! HOW DARE YOU ASK A MUGGLE TO THE YULE BALL? WEARING OUR

HEIRLOOMS! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED! IF YOU DO NOT CHANGE YOUR MIND WE WILL BRING YOU BACK HOME!" The letter burst out in flames and the pieces fell on the

table. All around people were staring at them smirking and laughing. Elisa felt awful, tears were building up and she couldn't take it anymore so she ran away, back to her

room. When she wanted to slam the door of her room a foot stopped it. "Elisa, I'm sorry you had to hear it! I thought if I ignored it, it would just stay that way! I'm so

sorry!" Draco was holding the door and he had a frightened expression. "We can't do this anymore." Elisa said, she was crying now and even though her heart was

breaking she knew his parents would never accept her. "Elisa, please don't do this. I'm just as confused as you are but I know one thing for sure, you are the best thing

that ever happened to me!" Elisa turned around. "So what now, we just keep everything a secret?" Draco shrugged. "I guess." "And you are going with this Morgane?"

Elisa felt her temper rising. She knew she could never endure him going with that horrible girl. Draco shook his head. "Never, I'll go alone if you promise you'll go alone

too." "Don't you think that's too suspicious? Both of us alone?" Draco shrugged. "I can't see you with another man." When Draco wanted to hug her she walked away

from him. "It's hopeless. I'm in love with you but I had enough trouble for a lifetime, all I want is some peace." Elisa turned around so he wouldn't see the tears falling

from her eyes. "Please go." She whispered, her voice choking. She heard how the door closed and she knew she was alone.

XXXX

Aileen just sat there, her mouth open and a surprised look on her face. She couldn't see Elisa's face, but she knew she would be trying to keep her tears from rolling out

of her eyes. This was so humiliating. How could these people be so vicious? She only hoped Malfoy would fix this and apologize to Elisa. Aileen decided to stand up and

walk Elisa to her room, but when she was almost there, Elisa ran away in tears, Draco went right after her. Aileen took his arm. "Fix this!" she said, sounding threatening,

but she didn't care if everyone was listening, all she cared about was her friend Elisa. Elisa had been through enough, she deserved happiness and if Malfoy hurt her, she

would be there for Elisa and make sure he wouldn't hurt her again. She heard an annoying and arrogant voice at the Slytherin table. "Hopefully Draco knows now what

happens when you hang out with the trash." This statement was followed by a lot of laughter and came from Morgane Greengrass. Aileen couldn't control her rage. She

stormed towards Morgane, grabbed her shirt and pushed her to the ground. "That's what happens when you make false statements. This is where you belong; on the

floor looking up at us!" Aileen was in a rage, she had never been more angry. Morgane got up again and pointed her wand at Aileen. ""You'll be sorry for this, muggle!"

she said. "Keep calm, Greengrass." It was Tom's calm voice. How could he be calm? Aileen was furious, why did he never seem to care about anything? "Watch your tone

towards her and stop your childish behavior. Sit down… now." "Milord, she's a muggle." "Shut your mouth!" he almost yelled and it was frightening. "She is under my

protection and I demand some respect." He looked around. Everyone was sitting down looking up at Tom Riddle as if he was the most frightening person they had ever

seen. They respected him and he called the shots. Aileen didn't know it went that far, she didn't know he had this much power. "And you" he turned to Aileen now. "Come

with me." "No I'm going to Elisa, she's…" "Come with me now." He was really losing his temper. He grabbed her arm and took her with him to his room. When they got

there he opened the door and threw Aileen inside. "Are you out of your mind?" he was furious. "Pushing a pure-blood witch to the ground! I will not have you do that!" he

spoke, with the authoritative voice. "I am free to do whatever I want and she deserved it." Aileen said cold "Besides, you can't speak to me like I'm one of your little

minions. I will not have that." "You're snappy, I like that." He said. "She had no business referring to Elisa as trash. She disgusts me." "I know" he simply said. "She won't

do it again, I'll make sure of that." "Tom?" "What?" "Can I ask you why you suddenly decided you don't hate me anymore?" He walked towards her and took her face in

his hands. "Because I found out I never hated you in the first place." He said, looking deeply into her eyes. She felt like she was melting away. She looked at him with

longing eyes and she saw the longing in his eyes. His lips came closer and closer and when they were only a centimeter apart he whispered: "You should go." "Yeah I

should probably" she whispered back. He buried his head in her neck and whispered "Goodnight Aileen." Then he pulled himself away from her and walked towards his

bed. "Goodnight" Aileen whispered, while leaving his room.


	10. Fragile

_**10 Fragile**_

Days went by and Elisa's pain didn't fade away. Maybe it was because she had to see Draco every day, even though she tried to avoid him, her eyes were glued on him.

The most horrible part was when she found out he actually asked Morgane to the dance. It felt like her heart broke in a million pieces. Aileen tried to cheer her up but Elisa

didn't want to hang out with anybody, she locked herself up in her room or went to places where nobody would find her, avoiding places where she might bump into

Draco. On a rainy day she was alone in an abandoned corridor when she heard footsteps, anxiously she looked around to see a red haired boy coming towards her. He

was tall and gangling and he had a cute little nose and he was covered with freckles. He was smiling at her. "Hey! You ok?" He asked a bit worried after seeing a tear

falling from her eye. Elisa shrugged. "Not really." The boy sat down beside her. "You were dating Malfoy right?" He asked her, when he said Malfoy he made it sound like

something disgusting. "If you call it dating, then yes I did." Elisa said sounding bitter. "Try not to care, he's elitist. In fact you are too good for him." Elisa smiled, it was the

first time she did so after they broke up. "Thanks." She whispered. "What's your name?" Elisa asked him. "Alphonse Weasley." He said. "I already know who you are, Elisa

VanDooren. A very intelligent muggle." Elisa started laughing. "Not that smart I guess, should have avoided the snakes." Both of them started laughing. "I have a crazy

idea!" Alphonse suddenly said. "Do you want to go to the ball with me?" He asked her. Elisa didn't know what to say, she was still in love with Draco but this boy was so

kind and he was actually kind of cute. So she nodded. "I'd love to." Alphonse had a huge smile on his face. "Great!" And for the first time Elisa felt good.

XXXX

"Great! Oh I'm so happy for you!" Aileen was ecstatic after hearing Elisa had a new date to the ball. A date who was not vicious, evil or cruel like… well like Tom Riddle.

Aileen had doubts about his motives for taking her to the ball. After all, he hated muggles and suddenly he started protecting her and caring about her. It was rather

strange. But she couldn't say no to him asking her to the ball. The effect he had on her was massive. But she knew she had the same amount of effect on him. "We should

celebrate!" she yelled. "Let's go to Hogsmeade tonight! We can have lots of fun like old times." Aileen was so excited. "Yeah sure" Elisa replied. "Guess I could use some

fun right now." She said. Aileen followed Elisa's look to see what she was looking at: Draco Malfoy and Morgane Greengrass. Aileen couldn't help but notice the disgusted

look on Draco's face when Morgane held his hand. He didn't look pleased at all. "Don't waste your time with him Elisa, you deserve better." Aileen said. "Aileen." Tom

called for her. "Tonight. Hogsmeade. Be ready!" she almost sang, and went towards Tom. "Hi" she said cheerful. "So Hogsmeade tonight huh?" Tom smirked at her.

"Maybe I should come to keep an eye on you since there's probably going to be Fire Whisky involved. Last time it didn't end very well, if I recall correctly." "I can take care

of myself, thank you." Aileen said cold. "And I would appreciate it if you wouldn't eavesdrop on my conversations." "First of all you've proven last time that you cannot take

care of yourself." Tom smirked. "And if you weren't screaming and giggling like a ten year old, I wouldn't have heard what you said." "You're such a jerk, Tom." Aileen

turned around and walked to her class. Tom went after her and grabbed her arm to turn her towards him. "You did not just call me a jerk!" he said angrily. "As a matter of

fact I did." She said "Don't get to cocky because I saved you! Things can go back to how they were very easily!" Tom was angry, but he didn't hurt her. "No, they won't.

Just admit to yourself that you care about me, it would make things a lot easier for you." She said. "I don't care about you!" he was outraged. "I don't care about anyone,

and I sure as hell don't care about you!" Aileen stayed calm. "Who are you trying to convince here? Me or yourself?" "You're really pissing me off, Aileen!" he pushed her

against the wall. Aileen had forgotten how scared she was of him and it all came to the surface again. Tom saw the fear in her eyes and though he enjoyed knowing she

still feared him, he did let her go. He calmed down again. "I'm just using you." He said cold. "If you were, you wouldn't tell me." She said calm, but she was still breathing

heavily. Tom saw Aileen rubbing her arm where he had grabbed it. "Do you hurt?" he asked with the same calm voice. "No I'm fine." She said. "Okay" he said, stroking her

cheek. "Leave." Aileen thought it would be wise to obey him this time. He needed some time to think. She turned around and left for her class. This time he didn't come

after her.

XXXX

Tom Riddle was outraged, but tried to stay calm on the outside. Every time he saw her or even just thought about her, he felt caring and it grew stronger and stronger

inside him, making him angrier and angrier. He couldn't hurt her, he was very protective of her. She was so vulnerable, she needed him to protect her. Normally he would

want to kill such a weak person, but he cared too much. Tom hit his fist against the wall. Maybe Aileen was right, maybe he had to give in to the feeling, it would be easier.

But Tom never wanted easy, he took on every challenge he'd get in life. But this was hard. Love is for the weak. And he, Tom Riddle, was not weak. At noon Tom gathered

his followers and went to the Slytherin common room. "Malfoy" he bellowed. "I need to speak with you in private." He said. He took a moment, rumbling through Draco's

mind, searching for something that would help him with his sorrows. "If you want to know something you could just ask." Draco said cold. "I don't have to ask if I don't

want to." Tom said. He pulled out of Draco's mind. "You still love her." He said. "Why don't you just take care of your business Malfoy?" "Oh so now you are encouraging

me to go for Elisa?" he said with disbelief. "I sure as hell can't stand you being a mollycoddle." He said cold and calm. "Be a man Draco." Draco got pissed, he would do

anything for Elisa, but his parents threatened to take him off school and disown him. "I will offer you a deal Draco." Draco looked up at Tom. This could not be good, and it

wouldn't end well either. "I will help you with your little issue, but I want something in return." "What do you want?" Draco asked. "I know some of my followers have their

doubts upon me since I took Aileen into my protection. I want you to be in charge of keeping them in line." "No problem." Draco answered. That would be manageable, he

thought, although he wasn't happy about taking more part in Tom's business. He didn't really support it, but if that's all it would take to get Elisa back, he'd do it. "And

something else…" Tom said, his voice calm. "What?" Draco asked. "I asked Aileen to the Yule Ball." He said. "And I want you to tell me how a date goes." "Are you kidding

me?" Draco said. "Does it look like I am kidding?" Tom got anxious. Draco suddenly knew why Tom wasn't so opposed to his relationship with Elisa anymore. He asked Tom

a question, which would probably make him angry, but he had to know. "Do you love her, Milord?" Draco put 'Milord' behind it to show him the respect he wanted. Maybe

that would calm him down after hearing the question. Draco saw the fire in Tom's eyes, he was angry, but stayed calm on the outside. Draco also could see enough in

Tom's eyes to know that he truly loved Aileen. "I do not love, Malfoy, love is for the weak, you should know." Draco decided not to ask further to avoid a fight. "You are

dismissed Malfoy." "Thank you Milord." Draco replied.

XXXX

Elisa looked at the large black package still lying in her room. She knew she had to return it to Draco and after Alphonse asked her out she finally found the strength to do

so. She took it in her arms and went out of her room, she stopped by the giant wall where she could find their common room. "Pureblood." She said and the wall opened.

Inside she found a few Slytherins sitting in the couch, they appeared to be learning. When she entered they looked up and gave her scowling looks. "You are not welcome

here." They said together. "I know." Elisa replied viciously. "I have to give this to someone." "Elisa?" A voice said behind her, she turned around to see Draco. He looked

tired and his skin looked very unhealthy, almost gray. "Draco." Elisa said cold. She took a step closer and handed over the package. "So you can give it to your date." He

took it from her reluctantly. "I'm sorry, I had no choice, I had to ask her." He tried to explain but Elisa had already turned around to walk out of the room. When she left

the common room she heard someone following her, it was Draco. He put his hand on her shoulder to stop her. The touch of his hand made her heart cringe a little.

"Please don't walk away from me like that, I missed you, where were you these days?" "Why would you care?" She replied cold. "Please don't act like that. You know I still

love you." He was still holding the package. "Please take this back, you will look lovely in it." He said and tried to give back the package but Elisa refused to take it. "I can't

wear that, my date will think it's strange." The word date made Draco wince. "Date?" His voice raised. "Yes, Alphonse Weasley asked me." Elisa said. "Weasley!" Draco

was now yelling. "You are going with that… that ginger scum?" Draco snarled. Elisa shot an angry glance at him. "He's not scum, he's a nice guy. At least he's not

embarrassed to be seen with me." Draco was now shaking in anger. He took a step closer to Elisa. "Listen, I was never embarrassed to be seen with you. I love you." And

suddenly something weird happened, Draco started crying. "And I still do." He moaned. Elisa felt guilty, she had never seen a guy crying for her, most of the time they

were too proud. "Please, I'll ditch Morgane and we can go together?" He asked her desperate but Elisa simply shook her head. "I can't, I made a promise." Draco fell down

on his knees still crying. "Please, please." He muttered, Elisa felt awful so she gave her hand. "Don't be like this, Come, let's sit and talk." Draco nodded still sobbing. They

both went to Elisa's room and Draco sat down on her bed. Elisa took a seat next to him. "Draco, I love you too but this isn't working, you can't defy your parents and I

don't want to live in secrecy." Draco suddenly put his hands on Elisa's face and kissed her passionately. Elisa on the other hand tried to get out of his grip. "Draco!" She

yelled when she could finally breathe. "Get out!" She pushed him away very hard causing him the fall off the bed. "Don't do this." He started sobbing again. He got back

up and sat back down on the bed. "I just really love you." He whispered. Elisa felt bad, worse than before. He really did love her. She took his hand in hers. "I have to go

with Alphonse to the Yule ball, it's only fair." Draco nodded eventually. Knowing he would lose her forever if he was being stubborn now. "Fine, but if he goes out of line, I

swear I'll curse him and all his children as well." Draco said, he looked into Elisa's sparkling green eyes. He leaned in closer to kiss her but she avoided his kiss. "Maybe for

now it's better we are friends." She said and got up. She walked to the door waiting for Draco to come too. He got up looking sad again and passed her. He catched the

smell of her hair and he wanted to push her against the nearby wall but he didn't, she was the world for him and he would do everything for her, he was going to do

everything in his power to make sure they had a future.

XXXX

After dinner Aileen got ready to go to Hogsmeade. Elisa was bringing her new date, Alphonse Weasley, and Aileen couldn't wait to get to know him. She was so happy for

Elisa, but she could still see the sadness in her eyes. Elisa fell so hard for Draco, she truly loved him. Aileen was hoping that Alphonse could change that. Aileen had

washed her hair and tied it in a knot. She put some mascara and lip gloss on and she took her strapless black dress with her black stiletto's underneath. She finished her

look by untying the knot in her hair, so her hair looked curly and a bit messy, which was kind of sexy. She was ready to go. She went to knock on Elisa's door. "I'm ready!"

she yelled. Elisa opened the door and she looked beautiful. "Wow Elisa you look so good. All for Alphonse?" Aileen asked teasingly. Elisa looked down and said "Maybe."

"Oh come on cheer up, this is a night to forget about everything else!" she said. Elisa felt better and Aileen's enthusiasm went on to her. In the great hall they were

meeting Alphonse. Elisa noticed he looked cute, but her heart still belonged to Draco, although she tried not to think about him. The three of them went to the Three

Broomsticks and sat at a table. At the table next to them sat some Ravenclaw girls giggling. A few tables further they saw some Hufflepuff guys, one of them was Charles

Diggory. Aileen resented him since the last time she saw him. Diggory's eyes flashed to another table, a table where Tom Riddle and his minions sat. Diggory looked angry

and scared at the same time. Aileen wondered what Tom had done to him? She was just hoping Diggory would stay sober and wouldn't cause a scene. "Aileen." Elisa got

her out of her thoughts. "I'll go get drinks." Aileen said. "I could really use a Fire Whisky, how about you guys?" she asked. "Same." Elisa said. "For me a butter beer

please." Alphonse said. Aileen went to the bar and looked at Tom as she walked by. "Two Fire Whisky's and a butter beer please." She said. She felt someone standing

really close to her and turned around to push them away. But it was Tom. "Tom what are you doing here?" "Just hanging out with my… friends." He said while smirking at

her. "Fire Whisky?" "I just need to forget about everything for a moment." "Did something happen?" he asked worriedly. "No, no I'm fine" she said. "I'm just confused

that's all. And I want to have a good time." "Who's that guy you're with?" he asked, jealousy sounding in his voice. "He's Elisa's new date." Aileen smiled. She clumsily

grabbed the drinks. Tom saw her struggling with the drinks and whispered a spell so they floated towards the table. "Thank you." Aileen said, sounding surprised. Tom

only smirked at her. "Could you move so I can get back to my table please?" Tom stepped aside and their hands touched for a moment. Even that little touch made Aileen

feel warm inside. "Just know that I'm watching you." He said kind. As the evening passed Aileen and Elisa knocked over Fire Whisky as if it were soda. They laughed and

Aileen actually liked Alphonse. "More Fire Whisky!" Aileen and Elisa yelled. "I'll go get us some." Aileen said, as she stumbled her way to the bar. She was really wasted.

Before she got to the bar, Tom approached her. "Tooom!" she yelled, even though he was standing close. She was smiling and she put her arms around his neck. "Aileen,

stop drinking." He said. "Why are you always so tense, Tom. Loosen up a bit!" she smirked at him this time. "One of us has to stay clear minded." He said. "Oh come on

Tom!" Aileen said playfully. "I'll get you a Fire Whisky too!" She went passed him and decided to go to the bathroom first to freshen herself up. She was pouring some

water onto her face while looking in the mirror when she saw Charles Diggory behind her. He looked equally wasted as she was, this could not be good. "So I heard Tom

Riddle is taking you to the ball." He said viciously. "Yeah so what?" Aileen said cold. "You know he uses you, don't you?" he stumbled towards her and grabbed her arm.

"So if you like being used…" he put his mouth onto hers and she pushed him away harshly. He fell to the ground and got up really quickly. He pulled her out of the

bathroom, dragged her across the room and pushed her out of the bar. It was cold outside, and Aileen was so scared. Diggory smashed her in the face very hard and

then pushed her to the ground. He wanted to hit her again but someone took his hand and turned him towards him. It was Tom. He looked outraged. Even more outraged

than usual. He didn't even bother to take his wand, he just started to hit Diggory in the face till he was bleeding. He was almost unconscious when Alphonse came out. He

had told Elisa to stay inside, since it would be too dangerous. "Tom stop it, he's had enough!" "It's never enough!" Tom yelled hysterically. "Tom stop!" Alphonse

repeated. "Aileen needs your help now." This seemed to bring Tom back to his senses. Aileen. She needed him. He turned to her and lifted her up out of the snow. "I'm

taking her back to Hogwarts." He said. "Okay" Alphonse replied. "I'll tell Elisa." "Tom" Aileen's voice sounded soft and raspy. "It'll be okay, I'll take you to your room." He

said. He decided not to take her to her room, but to the prefect's bathroom. He filled the bath with hot water and foam. "Take off your clothes and take a nice warm bath."

He said. "I'll check up on you later okay?" "Okay." She said. "Thank you." He held her face in his hands and gave her a kiss on her forehead. While he was waiting for her

to get undressed and go into the bathtub, he was thinking about how he would make Diggory pay. He won't get away with this, he thought viciously. He went back into

the bathroom and saw Aileen sitting there, in tears. He took her head in his hands and washed away the blood that was still there. He looked at her and stroked her face

gently. Her lip had burst. He took out his wand and used a healing charm to make it go away. "Thank you." She said again, crying. "Don't cry." He said. He couldn't watch

her cry, it hurt him, it drove him insane. Usually he enjoyed the screams and cries of the weak, but not hers. She meant the world to him. She looked at him with her

watery eyes and whispered: "Tom, stay with me tonight. Please?" He didn't know what to say, but he wanted her to stop crying, so he gave in. "I'll stay with you." He

said. "But no more crying, okay?" She nodded. "I'll wait outside for you." He said. He went downstairs to her room and grabbed her nightgown off of her bed, along with

her dressing gown. When she came out of the bathroom, only wearing her towel he once again had to restrain himself from taking her. He gave her the nightgown, trying

not to look at her. She went back inside and got dressed. He then took her to her room and put her to bed. He went to sit next to her and decided to keep an eye on her

all night. He wouldn't sleep next to her, it felt like he would take advantage of her that way. She turned around and laid her head on his lap, her arm over him. He stroked

her hair, until he couldn't stay awake anymore. He softly fell asleep.

XXXX

The next morning Aileen slowly woke up. She had a pounding headache and only remembered flashes of last night. The light hurt her eyes while she opened them.

Suddenly she realized a hand was laying on her head, and her head was laying on someone's lap. She stood up fast and got dizzy for a moment. "Are you okay?" Tom

asked, smirking at her. "When, how, why?" she rambled. "Are you going mental?" Tom raised one eyebrow while still smirking at her. He looked incredibly hot. "Did we…

Have we?" Aileen couldn't get the words out. "We slept together." Tom said, while Aileen's face was looking as if she had to puke. "But we haven't _slept_ together." He

continued, stressing the word 'slept' so she would know what he meant. Aileen suddenly felt such a relief. Tom noticed that. "Would it be so bad if we did?" he asked. He

was mocking her. "Yes!" she cried out hysterically. "And I don't trust you!" she yelled. "You'll have to trust me on this one, since your memory is clearly letting you down."

"Why did you sleep here? You took advantage of me being drunk!" She was still yelling. Tom got angry now. "You asked me to stay with you." He said cold. "Why would

I…?" she was searching her mind trying to find out why she would have asked him to stay. She knew something happened with Diggory, he had hit her. She remembered

Tom carrying her to a bathroom. He had washed her face and took care of her. She wondered if he had done anything else? She had no choice but to trust him on his

word. "You were scared, Aileen." "I am scared of you." She said. "I know." Tom said, he felt glad she still feared him. "But yesterday you needed me." "I don't need you, I

was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying." She started feeling dizzy again. He immediately stood up and walked towards her, holding her up so she wouldn't fall. "Sit

down" he said calm, putting her softly on the bed. "Maybe I should just let you rest." He said. "Yeah maybe." She said. He sat next to her on the bed and took her head in

his hands. He softly stroked her face with his fingers and stood up. "Try to keep out of trouble okay?" He smiled at her. He had never smiled at her before. His smile was

breathtaking. "I will." she said, smiling back at him.

XXXX


	11. Yule Ball

**Author's note: Because you're all such nice people I will upload a second chapter this evening ^^ Thanks for the kind reviews!**

**11 The yule ball**

It was the night of the Yule Ball and Elisa took out her black dress, it was very simple with a bowtie at the side but she felt comfortable in it. Alphonse was going to pick

her up at eight o'clock. She looked up, five more minutes and he would be there. Elisa was nervous, the last few days she and Alphonse had spent a lot of time together,

against Draco's will. Most of the time he would glare at the two of them. Aileen liked Alphonse too, she thought he was funny and she already said she thought Alphonse

and Elisa would make a great couple but Elisa was still in love with someone else and she didn't want a rebounder. At eight o'clock sharp she heard a knock on the door.

When she opened it she saw Alphonse, he was wearing brown robes which matched the color of his eyes and hair. "Hi!" He said happy, for a moment he looked stunned.

"You look absolutely amazing!" He said and blushed a little. He offered her an arm and she took it gladly. Both of them left for the great hall.

XXXX

Draco was already in the great hall, he saw how Tom Riddle and Aileen were already there, they looked so close. Draco felt a pinch of jealousy. He wished he and Elisa

were sitting so close together. It was then that Elisa entered with at her side Alphonse. He was telling her something and she had to laugh. Draco grumbled. Draco took a

closer look at Weasley, he was wearing ugly brown robes, probably second hand, Draco thought. Elisa on the other hand was wearing a simple black dress with a cute

bowtie, she looked so beautiful to Draco. He started shaking, this time from stress. He got up and tried to find something to do but everyone was talking to their dates.

Morgane was officially still his date but he told her he didn't want to dance or hang out with her. She was ok with it as long as she could keep the dress and the jewelry.

Draco looked around again, Crabbe and Goyle had no dates so he decided to hang out with them. At that moment he saw that Elisa was looking at him, she gave him a

smile but he ignored her. He was a little angry at her for really going with someone else, he thought there was more to them. After Professor Dippet's speech the music

started playing and everyone started dancing, Alphonse put his hand on her waist and both of them started dancing. He was a little clumsy but it was cute. At times Elisa

looked at her side to see Draco sitting at a table together with Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't look happy. Alphonse had seen it too. "I think Malfoy is starting to regret his

choices." Elisa shrugged. "I don't know." When the music stopped Alphonse offered to get some drinks.

XXXX

Aileen was in the Ravenclaw common room. Kim Chang asked her if she could do Aileen's hair, and since Aileen wasn't very good at it, she said yes. She brought her dress

with her: it was a strapless, jade dress with a drag. She felt like a princess in it, it was beautiful. "Done!" Kim yelled enthusiastically. Aileen went to the big mirror in Kim's

dormitory. It looked very good, she had tied it up and put curls in her hair. Aileen put on her dress and she was pleased with the result. Kim Chang came to take a look.

"Wow, Aileen you look hot. Tom Riddle isn't going to be able to control himself tonight!" Aileen started giggling. "Kim! Shut up!" she said playfully. "I'm going downstairs.

Tom is probably waiting." Aileen was nervous. She was about to go on a public date with the number one student of Hogwarts, who hated muggles. She laughed at the

ironic part of all this.

XXXX

Tom fixed his tie and made sure everything was in place. He must admit to himself that he was stressed. But he was Tom Riddle, he could do anything and he would

always come out the best. "You're ready." Draco told him. "I talked you through everything, and well just be yourself." He stated. "Or maybe not." "Shut up, Malfoy" Tom

said. "Can't believe I'm taking relationship advice from someone who can't even keep a muggle." "Don't insult Elisa." Draco said. "She isn't easy." "Whatever" Tom said.

"Just be a man and either move on or get her back." Draco stormed out of the room. He didn't want to discuss his relationship with Tom Riddle. Tom decided to leave for

the great hall, where he would meet Aileen. Tom saw her on top of the stairs and everything else faded away. He only saw her. She looked stunning, beautiful, sexy…

there were not enough words to describe her. She went down the stairs looking like a queen. She would be his queen, he thought and smiled at that thought. When she

stood in front of him he had trouble finding his words, he couldn't speak for a moment. "Are you okay?" Aileen asked. Tom found his words again. "Never been better." He

said, taking her hand and leading her to the great hall. They sat down at a table, and Tom was looking at her like she was his favorite dish. "You look beautiful." He

stated. It didn't sound like a compliment, just a fact. "Do you like my dress?" she asked "I wanted the color to match your tie." "Your dress is nice." He said. "But it's

breathtaking when you're in it." Aileen started blushing and heard the music starting. "Dance with me." He said. "I thought you hated dancing?" Aileen asked with a smile.

"Not since last time." He said, taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor. When they were on the floor they danced like in the dance lessons. They were so close,

Tom wanted to just grab her and have her. There was so much fire and chemistry between them, it was excruciating. He needed to touch her, feel her, he wanted to

explore every little piece of her body. He looked into her deep blue eyes and saw the blush on her cheeks. She was perfect. When the not touching part was over he

grabbed her waist hard, and she let out silent gasp. She looked at him with fire in her eyes, not of anger, it was something else. Aileen saw it in his eyes too. Suddenly

the song went over into an up-tempo song, and he slowly let go of her. "Go outside with me." He asked. "Okay" she said. When they were outside, they sat down in the

grass and started talking. "You're a good dancer." Aileen said. "I don't understand why you hated it at first." "The things I like the most, I hate at first." He said, and she

blushed and smiled at him. He touched her cheek gently and sat a little closer. His head moved towards hers and her head moved towards his. Their lips were only a

centimeter apart. "Aileen." He whispered, his voice raspy. And he kissed her. It was a kiss filled with passion and still it was a sweet kiss. She put her arms around his

neck and he put one arm on her back and one arm pulling her hair lightly. He consumed her and she consumed him. Nothing else was there anymore, only the two of them

existed. He rolled her on her back and laid fully on her. They kept kissing until they both had to take a breath because they even forgot to breathe. He caressed her cheek

and looked at her in a loving way. He kept on giving her little kisses and had to restrain himself from taking her right there and then. Tom wanted to wait till the perfect

moment. Everything had to be perfect for them. "You're blushing." He said. "Yeah I'm hot." She said, and she was, even though it was so cold outside she did feel hot

because of the heat between her and Tom. "You are hot indeed." He said. "That's not what I meant." She smiled at him. "I know." He said. "So how will your parents react

when you bring home a wizard?" He smirked at her. "I haven't really thought about that." She said. "But I think they would love you. You're quite amazing." She saw a

strange expression on his face when she said her parents would love him. "But how about you?" she said. "What would your parents say if you came home with a

muggle?" "Nothing they're dead." He said emotionless. "I'm so sorry." Aileen said, she felt bad about bringing it up. "Don't pity me." He said, and Aileen detected anger

inside of him. "I'm sorry, I just care." she said. "Don't care too much Aileen it will only destroy you." He said cold. He leaned in closer to her and stroked her cheek. He gave

her a light kiss on her lips. "It's late." He said. "I'll take you to your room." He took her hand and led her to her room. On their way Aileen noticed the great hall was almost

empty. They were one of the last people out of bed. She entered her room and said goodbye to Tom. He started kissing her again, he was wild and pushed her against

the wall. He was so heated up he almost ripped her dress. Aileen gave in to all of it, she enjoyed it. She gasped for air as he moved his lips to her neck. He gave small

bites on her neck and she moaned. Suddenly he stopped, burying his head in her neck. "I should go ." he said. Aileen looked at him, her eyes filled with the same passion

she saw in his. "Yeah" she said, her voice raspy. "You should." He kissed her lips softly. "Goodnight Aileen." "Goodnight Tom." He closed the door behind him and Aileen

plopped on the bed with a huge smile on her face. She went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She saw soft bite marks in her neck, they would be gone by

tomorrow. She was so in love with him. It went even further than that; she was addicted to him.

XXXX

When Draco saw how Weasley left Elisa to get some drinks he got up and walked over to her. Another song started playing and Draco took Elisa's hand. "Can I have this

dance?" Elisa looked at him annoyed. "Alphonse is coming back any minute now…" But Draco didn't listen, he twirled her around and she followed his steps. Elisa noticed

how handsome he looked. He was wearing black robes with a high collar, for the fifties she assumed this was kind of modern. In the corner of her eye she saw Alphonse

waiting with their drinks so she let go of Draco's hands and she left him on the dance floor. "Hi, sorry I kept you waiting." She said while she took her drink, Alphonse

shrugged. "It's ok, I expected he'd give it a try. You're cool, you could have just left me here but you didn't." Elisa smiled at him. "I'm not like that! Besides I'm having a

good time with you." Elisa said and she poked him. Alphonse raised his eyebrow and a playful smile played on his lips. "Oh so now you are provoking me?" He lifted her

up, Elisa started laughing and squealing as he tickled her. "Keep your filthy hands of her!" A voice behind them said. It was Draco. He pointed his wand at Alphonse.

"Draco! Don't be stupid!" Elisa said angry. At the mean time Alphonse had also drew his wand. "If you want to duel, let's take it outside then." Alphonse said. Elisa quickly

got between the two of them. "There will be no dueling!" Alphonse lowered his wand but Draco was still pointing. Elisa gave him an angry look. "Lower your wand before

anyone sees you!" She hissed but Draco didn't move. Eventually Elisa took the hand holding his wand and lowered it herself. He kept glaring at Alphonse. "Come on let's

go." Elisa said and she took Alphonse's hand. "Rictusempra!" Draco suddenly yelled. Alphonse fell to the floor and couldn't stop laughing. "Stop it! Stop it!" He shrieked

while he kept laughing uncontrollable. "What did you do to him!" Elisa asked Draco angry. "Tickling curse." He said smug. "Since you both seemed to enjoy it so much."

Next Professor McGonagall came and she saw Alphonse rolling on the floor laughing and screaming. "Make it stop!" Professor McGonagall said the counter curse and next

turned herself to Draco. "Mister Malfoy, come with me." She said stern. He followed her but couldn't help but kick Alphonse back to the floor when he tried to get up. Elisa

was shocked, she didn't expect him to be so evil. She helped Alphonse back up. "Sneaky little git!" He said angry. Since the rest of the evening was a bit ruined they both

decided to go back to their rooms. Alphonse took her to her room. "I'm sorry for what Draco did to you." Elisa said to him. He shrugged. "It's not your fault, I should have

known he was a sneaky little rat, never turn your back to a Slytherin." Alphonse opened his arms and gave Elisa a big hug. When he released her, he leaned in closer to

kiss her but Elisa gave him her cheek. She felt his lips, it felt kind of good and for a moment she was curious, it was until she saw Draco in the corner of her eye in a dark

corner she let go of the idea of kissing Alphonse. "Thanks for the lovely evening." Although he looked a little disappointed he seemed to understand. He smiled at her and

nodded. "I had a great time too except for the little incident but still you were great company." He turned around and left, waving one more time before Elisa closed the

door. She was expecting him. A few minutes later she heard a knock on the door. "Go away Malfoy!" She yelled angry. There was another knock. "I'll be here until you

open the door!" He yelled back. Elisa decided to open the door; he entered her room with a bad temper. "What a douche, it took a while before he actually left." Draco

said sneering. "Did I even ask you to come in?" She asked him still feeling the urge to kick him. "I don't know what you're trying to do but you are breaking me!" He yelled

at her, he was breathing heavily and she saw his veins on his hands and in his neck. "Really? I had the feeling you were the one trying to break me by asking that horrible

girl out! I hope professor McGonagall gave you a hard time." "20 points from Slytherin and detention next Friday. I'm sorry if I hurt you with Morgane, I never did that on

purpose!" Elisa shrugged. "Why did you attack Alphonse?" She asked him, he was grinding his teeth. "Why are you so close with him? What did I mean to you? NOTHING!"

He screamed at her, next thing he lifted her up and threw her on the bed. Elisa was terrified, she had never seen him like that. His eyes were filled with anger, when Elisa

tried to scream he took his wand and pointed it at her. "Silencio." He said and Elisa couldn't speak anymore, no sound came from her mouth when she screamed. "Now

you are going to listen to me! The last days I have been looking and searching for a solution and I'm this close!" He was so close now to her face, she could see how grey

his skin was and he had bags under his eyes. "I barely slept, ate, all for you! And how do you thank me? By going out with this random guy you just met!" Elisa mouthed

"I'm sorry." She knew she was going to cry so she turned her head around. Why did she always disappoint those who really loved her. Draco took her face into his hands

and turned her face back around. Their eyes met, he saw how tears were building up in her eyes. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, everything I did, I did for you." He pointed his

wand back to her and she could speak again. "I'm sorry, so sorry, I didn't know." She said tears now falling from her eyes. Draco put a finger on her lips to hush her. "I

know." And next he kissed her, softly his lips touched hers. It felt like coming home. When he let go Elisa didn't want him to stop. "Have some patience, I'm almost there."

He whispered in her ear, next he turned around and left Elisa.


	12. Choices

_**12 Choices **_

The next morning Aileen woke up smiling. She felt good and happy when she thought about the night before. He was such a gentleman, such a good kisser. What they

had was more than love, it was passion. She had never felt such intense feelings for someone. When he was around she forgot to breathe, she forgot to speak, she

forgot… everything. Suddenly Aileen heard three knocks on the door. She went to open it and saw Tom Riddle standing in front of her. "Good morning!" she said with a

smile. "Good morning" Tom said. "I have something for you." She looked at him blankly. She still didn't know what to expect from him sometimes. He sat down on the bed

and tapped his hand next to him, so she sat down there. "I know you are eager to get this back." He said, holding her heart-shaped necklace in his hand. She still sat

there, her face blank, was he going to give it back? "You sure went through a lot of trouble to get it back." He said, feeling uncomfortable by the silence, but he didn't

show that. "You do want it back, don't you?" he asked. Aileen found her voice again. "Yeah… of course… Are you really giving it back to me?" she asked, surprised. Her

thoughts went back to the day he took it from her and the night she wanted to take it back. It brought up some really unhappy memories. "Yes" Tom said, pulling her out

of her thoughts. "I noticed there is no picture inside, why is that?" he asked. "Because there was no one I wanted to put in there, until now." She said, immediately

regretting those last two words. Tom noticed the two words and was glad she felt this way. "Open it." He said, smiling at her. She opened the heart and she saw his

image moving inside. A big smile came up her face. "Oh my god, Tom" she was really touched by this. "Does this mean…?" "This way I'm always with you, just like I want to

be." Aileen flew around his neck and hugged him. She noticed Tom was pulling away. He was very surprised by this and he didn't know hugging, he didn't understand it.

Aileen loosened her grip and when she saw his face she let go of him. "I'm sorry." She said, feeling confused. "I was just… I thought…" "Why did you do that?" Tom asked.

He didn't sound angry, just confused. "Because I'm grateful for what you did and because I'm happy with you." She said. Tom didn't say anything, he just stared at her

with a weird expression on his face. "That's what people do when they're happy and they like someone." Aileen said, not sure what she should think of his reaction. "I

don't know that." He said, not showing any emotion. Aileen knew this conversation was going on to a difficult subject. "How come?" she asked. "I never had parents,

Aileen, I never had friends, I never had anyone I cared about." He said cold. "This is new to me." Aileen saw that Tom wasn't pleased with the fact that there was

something that he didn't know anything about. "I'm sorry." Aileen said. "I told you before no to pity me, Aileen, I don't need anyone." He said, still sounding cold. "Okay."

Aileen said, she understood that this must be a difficult topic for him. "I don't pity you Tom." She said. He turned her head towards him and kissed her lips softly. "Hold me

again." He said, deep inside he knew he liked the feeling and opening up to Aileen made him feel… good. Somehow he knew that she made him better. But he would

never give up his plans, on the contrary, he would execute one tonight….

XXXX

Elisa entered the great hall with Aileen. "So how as your evening yesterday?" Aileen asked Elisa after telling her story about her and Tom Riddle. Elisa shrugged. "It was

ok, after Draco attacked Alphonse the mood was kind of ruined so we went to our rooms." Elisa said, Aileen looked at her meaningful. "So? Did you two kiss?" Aileen

asked while she made kissing noises, Elisa shook her head. "No, I gave him my cheek." Aileen reacted disappointed. "Why Elisa? He's a good guy!" Elisa knew he was a

good guy, when she saw him, he waved at her excited. Elisa waved back. "I know, it's just when we were saying goodbye I saw Draco standing in a corner waiting for

me. I couldn't kiss him in front of Draco, besides I still love him." Aileen stopped Elisa. "Draco was there waiting for you?" She said in a hushed voice. Elisa nodded and she

told Aileen everything that happened after Alphonse left. "You don't believe him, do you?" Aileen asked her. Elisa shrugged. "I don't know, he does look tired don't you

think?" Aileen sighed. "Elisa, stay away from Draco, he's only going to break your heart! He's no good." "Oh, and you can be with Tom Riddle? He is ten times more evil

than Draco." "That's different." Elisa sighed, there was no point to keep this discussion going, Elisa simply blew of the subject. Alphonse left the Gryffindor table to greet

Elisa and Aileen. "Hi! So I hope you had a good night sleep?" He asked kindly. Elisa nodded and smiled at him. "It was ok, at least I didn't wake up in the middle of the

night." "Great news! Hey, do you want to hang out this evening? After lessons are over?'" Alphonse asked her, there was so much hope in his eyes, Elisa couldn't refuse.

"Sure, I'd love to." She heard herself say but when she said those words she looked at the Slytherin table, Draco had just laid his head on the table and fell back asleep,

she saw Tom Riddle taking out a book and slapped it on his head waking Draco back up. They both gave scowling looks at each other. Elisa felt guilty, like she was

cheating on him.

XXXX

Draco had a plan, he was so close to finding an answer. Elisa had to become a pureblood witch. He once read about a girl from Russia whose family was murdered and

there were rumors she survived although nobody ever saw her again. Where there is smoke, there is fire. Her name was Feodora Flits, the Flits family was murdered for

their support to an evil wizard who had the same ideals as Grindelwald and Tom Riddle. Draco couldn't find much about the tragedy, only that Feodora's body has never

been found. She must be the same age as Elisa if he calculated correctly. Faking documents was easy, but he had to make sure he found the girl and erased her memory

and everyone who ever met her. This was going to be difficult. Draco was hoping she had died, so he only had to track down those who knew of her death. Draco sighed,

this was harder than he thought. This wasn't the hardest part, everyone here at school new her name was Elisa Vandooren. So all of their memories had to be modified.

Draco ran through his hair with his hands. "I need Tom Riddle to help me." He muttered to himself. He closed the book about dark wizards of the last century and put it

back in its place. Elisa was all he thought about. He loved her so much, when he was with Morgane, he wished she was Elisa. He hated how she forced herself to him.

Didn't she see how he hated to be with her? He looked around hoping to see Elisa but lately she was nowhere to be found. Draco suspected she'd be hiding. So close to

find the solution and she could be with him, forever.

XXXX

At noon, Aileen already sat in the great hall, knitting. She didn't know how to knit, but she thought she could give it a try. It gave her a feeling of peace. Suddenly

someone sat next to her, it was Elisa. "Are you knitting?" she asked, not even bothering to hide the surprise in her voice. "Yes." Aileen said proud. "I mean, _you_ are

knitting?" Elisa asked with even more surprise sounding in her voice. "Yes, what's so odd about that?" "You don't even know how to knit." Elisa said. "Well, it's looking

good doesn't it?" "Yeah… uh… sure." Elisa said and she smiled at Aileen, but it wasn't convincing. "It's a sweater." Aileen said, feeling proud again. "For who?" Elisa asked.

Aileen gave Elisa a sign to come closer and whispered: "I figured out that Tom's birthday is in a few days, it's his present." She said smiling. "Oh" Elisa said, she couldn't

picture Tom Riddle wearing a sweater knitted by Aileen. But she didn't want to hurt Aileen, so she said: "That's a nice gift." "Sooooo tonight a date with Alphonse!" Aileen

was much more excited about this date than Elisa was. "Yeah." Elisa said. "It should be fun." Elisa must admit to herself that she looked forward to seeing Alphonse, but

then again, Draco was always on her mind and she loved him. "It will be fun, Elisa, he's a nice, funny guy!." She said. "Right, like Tom, definitely." Elisa said sarcastic. "Tom

is a challenge." Aileen sighed heavily while saying that. "But I like challenges, it keeps things interesting." She said, looking over at the Slytherin table searching for his

angelic face. When her eyes met his she blushed and looked away. Sometimes he made her feel like a little girl who falls in love for the first time. "Right, now come on, we

have to go to class." Elisa said. They stood up and left the great hall.

XXXX

After their History of Magic class, Aileen had a free hour and Elisa went to her favorite class, Divination. Aileen decided to go to the library. She found an interesting book

about the founders of Hogwarts. She was reading it while eating a muffin when she heard someone behind her. She turned around, only to see Draco Malfoy standing

there with an angry expression on his face. "Is something wrong Malfoy?" Aileen said, looking bored. "Did your mommy sent another howler again or something?" "Don't

be so stupid to provoke me Aileen." Draco said. Aileen only smiled. "I'm not scared of you." She said. "Don't be too confident. Just because you're under the protection of

Tom doesn't mean you can get away with everything." "Just get on with what you wanted to tell me and leave me be." "I was coming to that." Draco said. "Stop pushing

Elisa into the arms of that slimy Weasly!" Draco seemed very angry. "Why? He's a better guy than you are." Aileen said. Draco smashed his hand on the table and yelled:

"Elisa belongs with me and I'm not going to let you ruin everything!" He was furious and Aileen noticed he had pulled his wand and was ready to cast a spell upon her.

"Calm down Draco." A calm voice said. Aileen immediately recognized his voice: Tom. "I'll handle this, go." He said, and Draco obeyed. Tom sat next to Aileen and turned

her head towards him. "Aileen." He said. "You shouldn't push Elisa towards Weasley." "I will decide about that and I'm doing what's best for Elisa." Aileen replied. "I don't

think you understood this correctly, this is not open for discussion, you are not influencing Elisa anymore." "You do not get to order me around Tom, I already told you

that." "Do it for me?" he asked, looking deeply into her eyes. He was stroking her cheek and then he moved closer until their lips almost touched. Aileen shivered, she

longed for him so much. But she wouldn't let him divert her. "No" Aileen said. Tom immediately pulled away. "You need to understand the fact that I make my own

decisions and you need to respect them, Tom." "Fine." He said angry. He would figure out a plan to drive Elisa back into Draco's arms, but it would have been easier if

Aileen had been a little more helpful. She was so strong, he would have his hands full with her. She challenged him every day, and he must admit he liked it. He did want

her to know that he was the one who called the shots anyway, so he left without kissing her or saying a word. Aileen went back to reading and ate the rest of her muffin

as if nothing just happened.

XXXX

When lessons were over Elisa saw Alphonse waiting for her. "Elisa!" He said while he waved at her excitingly. Elisa waved back, she felt good when she saw him,

although she couldn't really identify her feelings. "So what did you have in mind?" She asked him. "Nothing special, I just love being with you, talking to you." He smiled

sincerely at her. Elisa had to admit, wizards were more gentleman than muggles. They decided to sit in an empty corridor. "I do have a confession to make." Elisa said to

him. He looked serious when she said those words. "Yes?" "Yesterday after you left, Draco came by." He sighed loudly. "Don't tell me you two are dating again." His

expression was painful and disappointment was written all over his face. "No, not really I think." Alphonse took her hand in his, she felt they were a little sweaty. "See, I

know this will sound odd but I really like you. I know I can be a better man for you than he will ever be. With me you don't have to hide, my family will adore you. We will

understand each other better, I take muggle studies. Don't be with him, give me a chance." Elisa was speechless, she opened her mouth but closed it again. Even though

he was right, Draco was doing everything he could to be with her. "Alphonse, I like you too but I still love Draco." Alphonse leaned in closer. She noticed how cute his

freckles were, his hazel eyes met her green eyes. "But you like me, right?" Elisa nodded. "I'm just really confused now." She said, and she wasn't lying, she did like

Alphonse more than friends do. "Confused is good, I guess." Alphonse said to her and smiled. "I'm sorry if I revealed my feelings too soon." Elisa shook her head. "It's ok,

better to say it than bottle everything up." Alphonse looked at his watch. "Wow, it's already dinnertime. Let's go to the great hall." Elisa shook her head. "I'm not really

hungry, you go without me." "Not because of me, I hope." He asked her a bit worried. "No not at all! Just not hungry." She smiled at him. "If you become hungry later,

come to the Gryffindor common room, password is Christmas angels. I know a way into the kitchen so you can still eat." He said and winked at her. He leaned in hoping for

a kiss but Elisa smiled at him. "Bye Alphonse, Enjoy dinner." Alphonse nodded and left her behind, turning around a few times to smile at her or wave a few times looking

clumsy while he left the corridor. Footsteps behind Elisa startled her. She turned around to see Draco standing behind her. He had a weird sort of expression on his face.

Elisa wondered if he overheard her conversation with Alphonse. As if he could read her mind. "Yes, I heard everything."

XXXX

Draco was exhausted, he fell asleep all the time. He barely slept or ate, all he could think about was Elisa. He knew he probably looked like a mess. At least Tom Riddle

didn't hide his resentment. He decided to rest a little, he took a seat in an empty corridor, in a corner where no one would see him. Unless they passed him by. He could

hear footsteps coming closer. Was his hide out already exposed? But the footsteps didn't pass him by, they stopped and he heard two people sitting down at one of the

windows. He couldn't see them but he recognized their voices. Elisa and Alphonse. For a second Draco wanted to get up and let them know he was there but he heard

them speak and he was too curious so he kept sitting there quiet as a mouse. Elisa told him how he came by her room last night. He could hear how disappointed

Alphonse was, Draco smiled. "Yes, she's mine." He thought to himself. Next Alphonse gave her his speech, Draco clenched his fists. Although Alphonse had a great point,

Draco was going through a hell for her now, it meant more than just having a happy relationship. He would die for her. "Alphonse, I like you too, but I love Draco." This

confused Draco, what did she mean with "like him too." Did she mean she liked him as a friend? Or more than a friend? Silence. "But you like me right?" Alphonse asked

her. There was silence again. Draco thought he might hear it if they started snogging, or at least he hoped it, then he could kick his ass. "I'm just really confused right

now." Elisa said. Confused. Elisa was confused, this must mean she felt more than friendship for that slimy Weasley. Draco just sat there, unable to move, his heart

beating loud, so loud he was afraid they might hear it. His body trembled. Even after all he did for her, it wasn't enough. She wanted the easy way. When he was sure

Alphonse left he got up and walked over to her. She turned around to see who was standing there and her expression said enough. She looked guilty. "Yes, I heard

everything." Draco said, he sighed deeply. Elisa looked at the floor not able to say anything. Draco took a few steps closer. "What do you mean with confused? Do you

have feelings for him?" Elisa shrugged. "I don't know, maybe." "Don't lie to me, you said you liked him." Elisa sighed. "Yes I like him more than a friend." Draco felt so

angry. He took out his wand and pointed it at her. "Follow me." He said angry. Elisa nodded and walked a long side with him while he kept pointing his wand at her. She

would have followed him without the threat but she guessed he wanted to feel powerful now. They both went to his room which was a complete mess, books everywhere

open, papers with notes on it. "Sit." He commanded. Elisa did as was told. She sat down on his bed which wasn't covered with books or papers. "This is my work, I have a

plan, it just needs more wizards to make my plan succeed." He told her everything, about how he will try to erase her and make her a new person, namely Feodora Flits,

he will have to find her. How close he is to finding her. Elisa noticed how much she'd have to give up to be with him, she told him this. Draco looked annoyed. "I was

getting to that, since you are a muggle and can not do magic I will give you part of my powers, which will be contained in an object like a ring or a necklace. I will give up

part of my magic, I will never become the powerful wizard again that I am today" Elisa was shocked that he was willing to do that for her. "Draco, it's too much. I don't

expect you to do this for me." She began but he didn't want to listen. "Yet I'm doing this, for you, because I love you." He grabbed her by her arms. "I cannot lose you."

He took her closer to him and he kissed her. His kiss was rough and he hurt her a little. Elisa tried to push him away but he was holding her tight. He pressed his whole

body against her and they both landed on his bed. Draco released his kiss and looked in her eyes. He saw fear. "Elisa, when did you stop loving me?" He asked her, afraid

of the answer. "I never did, but you're hurting me." Draco got off her and sat down beside her while she sat up straight. "I'm sorry." He whispered. Elisa stroked his

cheek. "I'm sorry about my feelings. I love you, I really do, I just need to figure something out." Draco stared ahead of him, thinking of a way to make Elisa his again. He

thought about murdering Alphonse but it would only scare her away. "Will you stay here for the night?" Draco asked her, Elisa wanted to say no but she saw the pain in

his eyes and she couldn't refuse. "Sure."

It was the first night Draco could sleep the whole time.

XXXX

Tom was still angry with Aileen while wandering in the dungeons. But maybe that was good, he probably needed anger for what he was about to do. He had experienced

something new, something different this morning with Aileen, something he had never felt: someone actually cared for him, loved him. Of course they 'cared' for him in the

orphanage, but that was because it was their job to care for him. Aileen felt this way all by herself, no one forced her, it wasn't her duty, she just loved him for who he

was. He was wondering if he should just try another way, with Aileen, another life. No, he shook his head, he couldn't change his plans, they were too perfect. He was

about to become the greatest wizard of all time, invincible and immortal, with Aileen by his side. That was the only change of plan. He had Marvolo Gaunt's ring and his

diary with him, both objects that had a special meaning for him. Marvolo Gaunt was his grandfather. He had a perfect, pure blood lineage and was a descendant of Salazar

Slytherin, which made Tom the last living descendant from Slytherin. Tom was very proud of that part of his lineage. It kind of compensated for the other part, the muggle

part. His father, who never wanted him, who loathed him. But this was mutual: Tom loathed his father so much, that he had killed him. That was part of a much bigger

plan. He took his wand and casted a spell upon his diary. It hurt, but he knew it would hurt. Ripping his soul apart was a hard job, it was difficult, but it would make him

immortal, he would live forever. He would make seven Horcruxes, objects which contained pieces of his soul, and for every Horcrux he would have to kill someone. He

didn't mind that, he would choose muggles or mudbloods, they're worth nothing anyway. Except for Aileen, she would always be left untouched. She would stand by his

side as he became the most powerful wizard of all time and he would protect her from anything. After the ritual was done, Tom went back to his room. He was tired and

he hurt. He looked in the mirror and saw a tint of red in his eyes. This was one of the side effects, but it didn't bother him. If anything, it would make him even more

frightening. He went to bed and dreamt about Aileen standing by his side as he, Lord Voldemort, was clearing the world from filth.

XXXX

The next morning Elisa woke up after Draco had turned himself around and embraced her in his sleep. It was a nice feeling. Draco woke up too, stretching his arms. He

was smiling. "Thanks for spending the night with me. I really had a good night sleep." Elisa smiled back at him. "I enjoyed it too." She said. Draco pulled her closer to him

and she leaned in closer to kiss him, he responded immediately. For a minute she thought about Alphonse, he was so nice for her and it felt like she was cheating on him

even though they weren't a couple. "Elisa, I'm glad we are back together." Draco said happily stroking her hair. Elisa's eyes widened. She didn't want to give him false

hope but now she did. "Draco, I'm still confused, you do know that." She said, afraid she might break his heart again but he nodded. "Yes off course, but you choose to be

with me right? I'm okay with your confusion." Elisa shook her head. "I don't know who I want to be with." Draco sighed. "You're here with me, in my bed, you're kissing

me, not him." Elisa nodded. "Yes, it's true and I really enjoy spending time with you, but I need to be sure. Alphonse can give me more security." Draco smashed his head

against his pillow and started crying again. "Please, don't cry." Elisa said feeling more guilty than before. "So if I just finish my work you'll choose for me?" He asked her

sobbing. "I really don't know." She took Draco in her arms and kissed him on his forehead. "Don't leave me." He whispered, tears still falling from his eyes. Elisa felt

exposed after realizing how she still felt towards Alphonse. She had been sleeping in her bra and underwear, Draco's head was now laying on her chest while she stroked

his hair with her fingers. His hands were stroking her waist now. She softly pushed him away from her and started to get dressed again. Draco looked confused. "You're

leaving." He said it as a statement. Elisa nodded. "Yes, I have to go, Aileen and I have a meeting with professor Burbage." Elisa said, it was the truth. She quickly left his

room feeling dirty and exposed. She had to tell Alphonse about what happened, he had the right to know but also how bad she felt afterwards. She thought about how it

would feel with him, to kiss him. Her heart started to beat faster and she felt warmth coming from her heart. This was even more confusing. Who did she love the most?

Draco or Alphonse?

XXXX

Aileen got up early today and was wandering outside. She loved to feel the wind on her face and she loved the winter. She sat down at a bench thinking about Tom. What

would become of them? She didn't really know what to expect. Did he really love her? Were they even together? For all she knew he could be just using her, although she

did saw something in his eyes every time that convinced her that he wasn't. He did save her multiple times, but she couldn't picture a future with him. She wanted to, but

she wouldn't even know how to begin to explain this to her parents. They would be supportive, but it was kind of weird to tell your parents you're in love with a wizard.

They'd probably think she's crazy. And the biggest problem was the fact that Tom loathed muggles. How could they have a future if Tom would hate all of her friends, her

family… While Aileen was sunken in her thoughts, she got pulled out of them when she heard Tom's voice. "Aileen are you coming with me for breakfast?" he asked, cold

without intonation. "Yeah sure." Aileen answered. "Is something wrong Tom? You look tired." "I am tired." He said, still sounding cold. "Are you still angry with me?" "Yes."

He said, without further explanation. "Tom come on, you need to respect the fact that I have a mind of my own." Aileen said calm. "You are my girlfriend and you should

agree with me." He said, still cold, but with a little anger pouring thru. "You really don't know how a relationship works do you?" Aileen asked. Tom snapped hearing this

and got angry. He turned around, grabbed Aileen's wrist and pushed her against the wall. "Ooh so now you are an expert in relationships huh?" Tom yelled. "Let's have a

look shall we?" He was furious. Suddenly Aileen felt like someone was rumbling through her head, her thoughts. She saw random memories popping up until he got at

one. One of her ex-boyfriends came into picture. It was the guy that had hurt her the most, the guy that had destroyed her. "You mean nothing to me." The guy said cold.

"You are nothing and don't expect you have a future with me, because I would never marry someone like you." Aileen felt the pain boiling up again, she didn't want to

remember this relationship at all. She tried her hardest not to think about the one memory she'd never want Tom to find out about. She used all her power to do this and

it seemed to work. Suddenly Aileen heard herself in her head, she was crying. "I can't imagine anyone would ever want you." It was the guy's voice again. The next

moment Aileen heard herself yelling: "Please don't leave me, please." And the next moment she felt released again. Her mind was her own again. Aileen saw the shocked

expression on Tom's face, but was too angry to occupy herself with it. "Did you just read my mind?" she yelled. "It's not mindreading, it's legilimency." Tom said, his voice

had never sounded so soft, she could barely understand him. "I don't care how you call it, my memories and thoughts are privet, you have no business looking into them!"

Tom suddenly stroked her face with his hand and Aileen noticed that she was crying. The memory she had just seen made her remember another, much more horrible

memory which had followed her the rest of her life since it happened. "Aileen, calm down." He said, kind and calm. He didn't really know what to do, she wouldn't calm

down. She was crying heavily and she wouldn't stop. "Aileen what can I do?" Tom asked. "How can I help you?" "You can't!" Aileen cried out. Tom thought about the other

day when Aileen told him you hug someone when you like them. Maybe after remembering the fact that she was nothing to the guy, Aileen would like to get a hug. Tom

had seen people hugging each other when one of them was sad before. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She was sobbing while laying her head on

his shoulder. Tom realized she wasn't only angry because of the legilimency but she was most of all crying over the memory. "It's okay Aileen." He said, trying to calm her

down. "I'm sorry" She said "I didn't want you to see this." "Aileen it's okay, you have me now, and to me you are everything." He said, pulling her out of the hug and

holding her head in his hands. He stroked her face with his fingers and gave her a light kiss on her lips. "Thank you." She said. "Seems like you know more about

relationships than I thought." She said, with a weak smile. Tom laughed. It was an honest laugh, it was a rare one. "Why don't I show you that you are everything." He

said, and he stepped even closer than he already was and kissed her fully on her lips. As his tongue invaded Aileen's mouth, she felt the passion there always was

between them even harder. He grabbed her waist pulling her closer. Aileen wanted him so badly, but she had learned that it was better to wait. She had to know he

really loved her, although she knew that already somehow. She stroked his hair with her hands and pulled it softly while the kiss went wilder and wilder until they heard a

voice. "Mister Riddle! Miss Vesper!" It was McGonagall. "I will not tolerate these activities in the hallways. I think it would be best if you both went to breakfast." She said

strict. "My apologies, professor McGonagall." Tom said polite. Tom and Aileen smiled at each other and went to the great hall to have breakfast.

XXXX

When Tom was having breakfast he was in deep thoughts. The memory he had seen in Aileen's mind was horrible for him to watch. She was so sad, she looked broken.

The Aileen he knew today was much stronger than the girl in her memory. This only reassured him of the fact that she had been through a lot in her life. But what troubled

him the most was that he felt her blocking something, a memory. She was so determined not to let him see it that she could block him out. Or maybe it was something she

already hid from herself. He would have to use very deep, advanced legilimency if he would ever want to see the memory. He really wanted to know what she kept hidden

from him, but he wasn't going to use legilimency on her any time soon. He didn't want her to be in pain because of old memories. The guy in the memory he had seen

today had treated her like trash. And even though Tom didn't always treat Aileen good, especially not in the beginning, he did cherish her and cared about her. The guy in

the memory didn't, he was just playing with her. If he would ever find the bastard he would make sure he would be calling for his mother, Tom thought angrily. He looked

up and saw Aileen talking to a Ravenclaw girl. She looked happy again, but Tom could see a certain sadness in her eyes. He realized that he loved her so much, he

couldn't picture his life without her anymore. "What is she doing to me?" he thought.

XXXX

Aileen went into the great hall smiling, and sat next to Kim Chang. While eating her thoughts went to Tom. She had seen something different about him today. His eyes

had a tint of red in them. It scared her a little, because when he got mad, the red tint would flare. Maybe he was just really tired, she thought, convincing herself that it

wasn't a bad omen. She had a feeling that something wasn't right and that Tom was involved in dark magic. She couldn't shake the feeling, but she tried not to think

about it. That seemed to work, since she could only think about how ashamed she was about the memory he had seen today. She knew it hurt him to see her like that.

She was surprised that he took such good care of her, he hugged her and comforted her. He could be the sweetest man ever if he wanted to, but most of the time he had

this mask on, he wouldn't let anyone see who he really is. But Aileen saw right through that mask, and she liked what she saw. She loved him….

XXXX

When Elisa arrived at professor Burbage's office Aileen was there but also Alphonse. He was smiling when he saw her running towards them. "Where were you? We

wanted to pick you up at your room after you didn't show up at breakfast but you weren't there!" Aileen said a little annoyed. She had an 'I hope you weren't with Draco'

look. "Sorry I was up early and I went for a walk, sometimes I forget the time here." Elisa said but she didn't sound convincing. "I know what you mean, It's really big

here. The most important thing is you're here now." Alphonse said happily, he leaned in and this time Elisa gave him a kiss back, still on the cheek though. Aileen still

looked suspiciously at Elisa. "I see." She muttered. Professor Burbage came running towards the students. "Oh, how lovely, you are all here." She said and opened the

door of her office, all three of them entered. "Now kids, as you can see we are joined here today with Mister Weasley, he was so kind to volunteer to help us for extra

credits." Alphonse looked meaningful at Elisa and even though she didn't see it, Aileen did. After Professor Burbage gave them instructions the three of them walked

outside. They were given an assignment to write about mobile phones, although Alphonse didn't know the faintest clue about them, he decided to pair up with Elisa. After

they left, Alphonse went to potions. He kissed Elisa goodbye, still on her cheek and Aileen and Elisa had a free hour to study their assignment. "Elisa, where were you

really?" Aileen eventually asked. "I spent the night with Draco." This statement was followed by a hard slap of Aileen. "Are you out of your mind?" Aileen asked her angrily.

"Alphonse really likes you! He couldn't stop talking about you!" Elisa felt like she wanted to die. "I know! I'm so confused!" Elisa sighed. "I like them both, Draco and

Alphonse. I have the feeling I'm leading them on." Aileen nodded. "You are leading them on! Ditch Draco, hook up with Alphonse." "Aileen, it's not that simple!" So Elisa

explained everything to Aileen about Draco's plan. Aileen simply shook her head. "So you have to change everything so you can be with him? Why can't he just accept

you?" Elisa shrugged. "He wants to give up his magic just so I can use it, I don't think that's easy for a wizard to do." Aileen didn't listen anymore. "Go for Alphonse, he's a

good guy, he'll make you happy. There will be no difficult plans or sacrifices, it will be better for the both of you." Elisa nodded in agreement. Aileen had a good point.

XXXX

Elisa stopped by the Slytherin common room. She sneaked in when she saw everyone was out. Only Tom Riddle was inside and Draco. Both of them looked up. Draco

smiled but Tom Riddle didn't look to happy with her presence. "Hey, can I talk to you?" She asked Draco, he nodded and got up, both of them went to his room. "So, we've

found her, Feodora, she's still alive but Tom is going to take care of that." Elisa looked horrified. "You are going to kill her?" She asked shocked. Draco quickly shook his

head. "No! Just modifying her memory and of those who know her and not many know her." Elisa sighed. "Draco, I came here to tell you I'm going to choose for

Alphonse." His grey eyes seemed to pierce into her green ones. Silence before the storm, Elisa thought. He took a few steps closer, still holding onto his poker face. Elisa

took steps backwards, until she stood against the wall and she couldn't run away. His grey eyes were still gazing into hers. He opened his mouth but closed it. Elisa

wished she could run away but she had no chance in hell, Tom Riddle was in the common room and he would kill her or at least stop her. Suddenly Elisa felt excruciating

pain in her head. She saw flashes of her memory coming back to her. Flashes of her and Draco kissing, how she always thought he was cute, feelings came back from

those moments. Aileen telling her she had to choose Alphonse. How she knew it was the best thing to do even though she loved Draco. Elisa fell down to the floor. She

had a terrible headache. Draco picked her up and laid her on his bed. "I know it's a lot I ask, I realize that. But if you really love me, you would do that." Draco leaned in

closer and kissed her softly on her mouth, she didn't respond. "I have to go, I'm meeting Alphonse in a few hours." Elisa got up and pushed Draco aside. She walked fast

past Tom but he did nothing. Elisa knew she still loved Draco but he was no good. The way he hurt her using legilimency against her. She was done with him.

XXXX

Draco stood there waiting for her to come back but she didn't, eventually Tom Riddle entered his room. "She left you?" He asked Draco, even though he already knew the

answer. Draco nodded. "Yes, she's choosing Alphonse." Draco said. "You have one more solution for this." Tom said. "I have a plan that will please both of us." Draco

looked up. "What do you have in mind?" Draco asked. "As you know I have some unfinished business with Charles Diggory." Tom said cold. "I will kill Diggory, and we will

frame Alphonse. Everyone will think he has done it." "How are we going to do that?" Draco asked. "We use the Imperius curse." Tom stated. "If Elisa ever finds out…"

"She won't" Tom said. "And she wouldn't want Weasly after she hears he killed someone and is sentenced to Azkaban. It's perfect." Tom was pleased with his master

plan. And so was Draco. "You care about Aileen so much you would spill magic blood over her?" Draco asked, he couldn't believe Tom Riddle actually loved, and she was a

muggle it was a miracle. "She is everything." Tom stated. "And this conversation will never leave this room." "Of course Milord." Draco replied.

XXXX


	13. New Year

**13 New Year **

"Elisa!" Aileen was running to catch up with her in the hallways. "Hey I need your help." Aileen was smiling and she looked excited. "With what?" Elisa asked confused.

"Do you know what day it is? It's a special one!" "Aileen, new year is tomorrow." Elisa said. "No, no Elisa this is much more important! It's Tom's birthday!" She almost

sang because of the excitement. "Wow, great." Elisa said cold. "And what do I have to do with that, I loathe that guy." "Elisa please be supportive? Please?" Elisa couldn't

say no to Aileen when she asked so nice. She was after all her best friend, and Elisa knew how it felt when your best friend doesn't approve of your relationship. "What

do I have to do?" she asked. "Okay so all you have to do, is keep him away from his room after dinner until I come get him." Aileen's enthusiasm mostly went over to Elisa,

but not this time. How the hell was she going to keep Tom Riddle out of his room. "Aileen do you have a rare case of selective amnesia? Tom Riddle hates me!" Elisa said.

"Please, Elisa, he's such a great guy once you get to know him. Just be nice, be you!" Aileen said smiling. "Okay fine, I'll try, but I can't promise anything!" Elisa replied

with reluctance. "Thank you Elisa! You're the best!" Aileen yelled while running away. After dinner Aileen went to Tom's room. She managed to slip his key out of his robes

when they hugged each other, so getting in wasn't a problem anymore. Her plan was perfect, he was about to experience the best birthday ever!

XXXX

After dinner Tom Riddle went for his room. He never celebrated his birthday, because he didn't have anyone to celebrate it with. He would have really liked to be with

Aileen right now though, but she was nowhere to be found. Maybe he should go to her room. His thoughts were interrupted by a female voice: "Tom! Hi!" The girl tried to

sound enthusiastic but she failed. Suddenly Elisa stood right in front of him. "Hello." Tom said, sounding bored. "How are you?" He tried to pass her but she kept following

his steps so she stood in front of him the whole time. "I'm fine, get out of my way." He said, he was getting really annoyed now. "Uhm." Elisa did not feel at ease. "Can

we… talk?" she said, hesitating. "No." he said cold. "It's about Aileen." Elisa said when Tom turned his back on her. Tom was curious. Maybe Elisa knew something about

the guy in Aileen's memory. "What about her?" he said, trying to sound cold, but he couldn't really hide his feelings when it came to Aileen. "Let's go sit outside." Elisa

smiled. "Fine." Tom said. They went to sit on a bench right at the front doors of the castle. "Are you serious about her, Tom?" Elisa asked. "I don't have time for this. " Tom

said and stood up, ready to leave. "You could just answer the question, I won't bite." He turned around again to face her. "Oh you think I'm scared of you." He said calm.

"Funny." He sat down again and took a deep breath. "I am serious about Aileen. I wouldn't waste my time on a girl just playing with her. I have a greater agenda." He

said pertinent. "Right" Elisa said. "Good." There was an uncomfortable silence until Tom spoke again: "Was that all?" "No" Elisa said. "Just so you know… Aileen has been

through a lot. She's broken, and she has barely glued all the pieces back together." Elisa sighed. "Don't hurt her." "She won't be hurt." Tom said like it was a fact. "Does

this have anything to do with her ex-boyfriend?" "Which one?" Elisa asked smiling. "A dark type, I think a foreigner." Tom said cold. "Yeah uhm, it's not really my place to

say anything about that." Elisa said. "I could easily just use legilimency on you, you know that." Tom said cold, but there was edge to his voice. "But you won't do that,

because you know Aileen would be pissed." Elisa said, starting to get scared. "If it's about her wellbeing, I don't care." Tom said. "She's fine Tom. She's happy again now

with you, don't ruin it." Tom thought about that. She did seem rather cheery lately, except for this morning. "How is Draco?" Elisa asked carefully. "Well you don't care

about that do you?" Tom said with a smirk on his face. "I do care about him. I've just made the right choice for me." Elisa said, but Tom could easily identify the doubt in

her voice and her eyes. "Don't play stupid with me." Tom said calm. "We both know you want to be with Draco, you just don't have the guts to take a risk." Suddenly Tom

saw someone approaching them. When she got closer, he saw that it was Aileen. She was wearing a long white dress with a deep cleavage and her dark hair was in curls

hanging over her shoulders. She looked like an angel. "Aileen, hi!" Elisa said. "Hey" Aileen said. "I'll just go. See you tomorrow!" "Bye!" Aileen turned to Tom now. "Hi."

She said soft with a blush on her cheek. "Hi." Tom said. Aileen kissed him softly on his lips. "Close your eyes." "Why?" Tom asked, he didn't want to close his eyes, he just

wanted to keep staring at her. "I have a surprise." She said soft but with enthusiasm. "I don't like surprises." He said. "You'll love this one, I promise." Aileen kissed him

on his lips again. "Trust me." Tom closed his eyes and Aileen led him to his room. "Okay you can open them now." She said. Tom opened his eyes and saw Aileen bathed in

light from what seemed to be hundreds of candles. She made his room look like a cozy, warm cocoon and with her there, it was like a home. "Happy birthday." She said.

"Is it too much?" "It's perfect." He said, and walked towards her. He stroked her cheek and looked her in the eyes. He leaned in deeper and whispered: "You're perfect."

Aileen started blushing. "Here." She said, handing him over two wrapped gifts. "Thank you." He said, looking at her as if she was the most beautiful, delicate thing in the

world. He unwrapped the presents carefully. The first one was a dark green sweater and it smelled like her. "I hope you like it, I'm not very good at knitting." She smiled.

"You knitted this?" Aileen nodded. "Without magic?" Tom couldn't hide his surprise. "Yes I am a muggle remember?" She smiled. "It smells like you." "Yeah I wore it a few

times." Aileen said and she blushed. "It's amazing." Tom said, smiling back at her. He put on the sweater and it fitted perfectly. Then he unwrapped the second gift. It was

a white framework with a picture of them inside. They were at the Yule ball and she was leaning on his arm as he held her like a princess. "If you take it wherever you live,

I'll always be with you." She said smiling. "Don't ever leave me." He said. "I won't." Aileen smiled at him. "Promise me." "I promise, I will never leave you Tom." She said.

He put the picture on his bedside table and turned towards Aileen. He put one arm around her back and his hand stroked her face gently. He started kissing her, first soft

and gentle, but then he felt the passion boiling up inside. He laid her down on the bed and laid fully on her. He invaded her mouth with his tongue and bit her lip softly. His

hand moved to her legs, they were soft and smooth and it excited him. He felt her pulling his hair and heard her moan between kisses. "Aileen" he whispered in her ear,

as he slowly moved his mouth over her face towards her neck. He bit her neck gently, but wild and he was breathing heavily. He went lower and lower and he felt her

excitement increasing. "Tom" she moaned. She took his face in her hands and pulled him up so he'd face her again. "I'm not ready yet." Aileen said. Tom was fighting to

control himself, it was so difficult. "Then we wait." He said. He was in for a challenge, trying to control himself, and although he liked challenges, he did want her to give in.

Next time, he wouldn't be able to stop and he was the one who called the shots after all. And he knew she wanted it too, otherwise he would never do it. "Thank you."

Aileen said, kissing him on the lips and stroking his face slowly. They sat up again and looked at each other. "I've never gotten presents before." He said. "How come?"

Aileen asked, trying not to show pity, because she knew he hated that. "I grew up in an orphanage" he said emotionless. "Oh so your parents died when you were a little

kid?" Aileen asked. "My mother died giving birth to me and my father loathed me, he never wanted me." "Then he doesn't deserve you." Aileen said. Tom's eyes widened,

she really valued him. He had never had someone who thought he was good just the way he was. "How did he die?" She asked. "An accident." Tom lied. He didn't want

her to know the truth. He killed his father and although Aileen resented his father because he had abandoned him, she wouldn't accept him being a murderer. Although

she would have to know in time. His plans for the future involving cleaning out the wizarding world would demand him to be a murderer and she had to know. He couldn't

hide it forever. They talked for the rest of the night and at one a.m. they decided to go to sleep. "Goodnight Tom, I hope you had a good birthday." Aileen said soft while

smiling. "It was great." Tom said. He kissed her again pulling her fully against him and pulling her hair. He had to let go or he would surely lose control. "Goodnight Aileen."

He whispered in her ear while he felt her warm breath on his face. She really turned him on. He let go of her and she opened the door and left.

XXXX

Elisa was waiting for Alphonse in her room, they would celebrate new year's evening together. Alphonse thought it would be a great first date. At nine o'clock sharp he

knocked on her door. When Elisa opened the door she saw Alphonse with a broad smile on his face, he was holding a bottle of red wine and a basket filled with food.

"Took it from the kitchen, they have loads of stuff now." Elisa felt happy when she saw him. His red hair was messy but that's what she loved about him, he didn't shave

which made him look rough, he was very different from Draco Elisa realized. When Alphonse entered the room Elisa took the food out of his arms. "So what do you have in

mind?" She asked him, all though she could guess it. "What about a romantic picnic here in your room? If that's ok with you?" He softly touched her cheek with his finger,

almost teasingly. Elisa smiled. "Sure." How could she resist him? Elisa realized they hadn't kissed yet, Alphonse must have been thinking the same since he leaned in and

kissed her lips. His kiss was rough; he softly nibbled on her upper lip. When they kissed Elisa enjoyed it but she kept feeling like something was missing. She didn't know

what it was, Alphonse was a great kisser, he was romantic, everything she ever wished for. Alphonse took a blanket out of his bag and laid it on the floor. He had a huge

grin on his face when he took her hand and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her again passionately leaving Elisa breathless so when he let go she gasped for air.

"Maybe we should eat first." Alphonse said still smiling like crazy. Elisa had a great time with him, he was funny and gentle. The wine helped to ease the aching feeling she

kept having and after a while she was laying on her bed with Alphonse. He was laying fully on top of her now and it frightened her a little. She was a virgin after all. He let

his hands wander off underneath her dress. Elisa's heart started to beat faster and she quickly pushed his hand away. "I'm sorry, let's not rush things." Elisa said a bit

shy. Alphonse rolled his eyes to her surprise. "Ok." He said while he got up. Elisa was confused, was he mad at her for saying no to him? "Is everything ok?" Elisa asked

him. Alphonse shrugged. Elisa got up and when she wanted to touch him he walked away from her. "Alphonse, if something is bothering you, please tell me." Alphonse

turned around. "Fine, I bet you did loads of things with Malfoy." Elisa's eyes grew in shock. "No, not at all actually, he was a perfect gentleman." "Then he was a fool."

Alphonse was smiling again now, jealousy really didn't suit him. "I'm sorry love." He said and took Elisa back in his arms, at that moment he looked at his clock and next he

kissed her. "Happy New year." He said smiling, Elisa smiled back at him but on the inside she was crying. Maybe she made the wrong choice. After the celebration of the

new year Elisa pretended to be tired and Alphonse left her. Elisa felt the aching feeling coming back. She decided to drink the last bit of the wine and go to bed.

_XXXX_

_Elisa was running down a crowded street, it looked a bit like Antwerp. There was a shopping center and Elisa saw Aileen there. She was sad, apparently her grandmother had died. _

_The funeral took place in the shopping center. Elisa entered the shopping center, everyone was wearing black clothes. There she saw Draco in the crowd, he was smiling at her. He _

_walked over to her. Elisa wanted to walk away to Aileen but she was gone, she heard people around her talking about she went downstairs to say goodbye to her grandmother. _

_Draco was standing right behind her now, he took her hand and turned her around. He kissed her and next he twirled her around and danced with her. _

XXXX

Elisa opened her eyes. As soon as she did her eyes were filled with tears. The aching feeling had returned double as hard. Elisa knew what she was missing. Draco. She

was crying so hard. Why did she keep loving him? Elisa tried to think about Alphonse. "You have Alphonse, let go of Draco." She whispered to herself, all though she had

the feeling she was fooling herself.

XXXX

Draco looked in the mirror; he was but a shade of himself. He lost the love he loved the most. He couldn't think about it without feeling the pain in his chest beating loud.

She was with him. He thought. Elisa was with Alphonse now. They would spend their first New Year together, kiss, maybe even more. Draco looked in the mirror again; he

understood why she didn't choose him. He was disgusted by his own reflection. He hit the mirror as hard as he could, the glass shattered in pieces. Draco's hand was now

bleeding; there was blood on the floor. Draco cursed to his own stupidity. He quickly took his wand and swished it so the blood on the floor disappeared; the pieces of

glass flew back in order. Next he did another spell to heal his hand. He tried to think about the plan, the plan would work and she would come back to him after all, he felt

how she loved him. But there was a little part that said to let her go, if she really loved him, she would come back. Off course now it was too late, Tom Riddle counted on

him. It was a stupid idea but Draco had to know. He got out of his room and walked by Elisa's room several times. He had no plan; he just needed to be with her. He

looked on the big clock on the wall. Almost twelve o'clock, almost the beginning of a new year, in a second they would kiss. Elisa and Alphonse will kiss and next he'll sleep

with her. Draco lowered his head asking himself why he tortured himself like this. He didn't know how long he stood there thinking, torturing himself when he heard the

door of Elisa's room opening. Draco quickly took a few steps back so he could hide behind a wall. Alphonse had a huge smile on his face. When he walked past Draco he

stopped and turned around. Draco felt his temper rising when he saw the wicked smile on Alphonse's face. "Were you stalking her? That's pathetic even for a Malfoy."

Draco clenched his fists. "I was making a walk down the castle, since when is that a crime?" Draco said grinding his teeth. Alphonse was still grinning. "Poor boy, hey can I

ask you if Elisa was such an ice queen with you too?" Alphonse asked, Draco could smell the alcohol now, he wondered what he had tried with her. "I don't know what

you're talking about; I treated her like a princess that's all." Alphonse patted Draco's head. "I know next time I'll get to see her naked." And next Alphonse was gone.

"Next time? There will be no next time buddy." Draco whispered to himself. He looked at Elisa's door and for a second he wanted to come in and make her his again, after

Alphonse's performance he had the feeling she might think different about him. But Draco didn't, he walked away from her door. The plan will work, she had to realise how

bad Alphonse was, not just bad because he had too much to drink. Draco wanted her to hate Alphonse.


	14. Crimes & Suspicions

_**14 Crimes & Suspicions**_

The next day Aileen decided to go to Tom's room to ask him if he would like to have breakfast with her. She entered the Slytherin common room and saw Draco sitting in

an armchair reading a book. Aileen could see the cover, it said: "The Advanced Skill Of Modifying Memories". She immediately thought about the plan he had worked out for

Elisa. She was determined to put an end to this and confront Draco. "You are such a little hypocrite aren't you." Aileen stood right in front of him looking down at his face.

"What the hell is your problem?" Draco answered with a sleepy voice. "You are my problem, or actually you are Elisa's problem!" Aileen yelled. "She finally found someone

she can be happy with and then you decide you want her back and you want her to drop everything!" Aileen was really angry and Draco got angry too. "You expect her to

give up her whole life for you while you broke up with her because you didn't get your parents approval!" Draco stood up in his full length and out towered Aileen even

with her high heels. "This is not just about my family's approval! They threatened to disown me!" "Oh so your money is more important than Elisa?" Aileen was outraged.

"No! I have to be able to give her a proper home and I want her to have everything she wants!" Draco was yelling so loud that Aileen was surprised nobody had come

down to see what was going on. "In a relationship you always have to make sacrifices and I will make my own too!" Draco yelled. "Besides it doesn't even matter she

made her choice." He said, sounding sad. "Yes and if you really did love her, you would respect that!" "Shut up!" Draco yelled while he smashed his hand on the table.

Aileen took a few steps back, she didn't expect him to get so upset. Suddenly Aileen heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "What is going on here?" Tom had put on his

authoritative voice again. "Nothing, we're done." Aileen said calm. Tom looked at Draco, who looked devastated because of his lack of sleep and the anger he had inside

him. "What did you do to Malfoy?" Tom asked pertinent. Draco's face was red of anger. "Make her leave!" Draco yelled. "Calm down Draco. Go to my room I have to talk to

you." Draco went upstairs leaving Aileen and Tom behind. "Did you hear about his master plan?" Aileen said sarcastic. "Yes." Tom said calm. "I'm helping him." "Well that

won't be necessary, she already made the right choice." Aileen said. "She will change her mind soon enough." Tom said cold. "Tom, do you know he is planning on erasing

the memory of everyone who knew her?" "Yes." Tom said. "That means that I will lose my best friend!" Aileen started yelling again. "I will make sure your memory of her

will not be erased." Tom said. "I still don't trust you. And I'm pretty sure she won't change her mind, so don't bother going through with your little plan." Aileen said calm.

"You can trust me, and as for Elisa's choice… we'll see." Tom said. "I'm going to have a word with Draco now." "Okay bye." Aileen said. Tom kissed her on the lips. "Don't

be mad." "I'm not." Aileen said, trying to convince herself that it was all Draco's fault and not Tom's. She turned around and walked away to the great hall. She really

needed breakfast after all this.

XXXX

Tom went upstairs to his room to talk to Draco. "Malfoy, next time keep you emotions under control." Tom said calm. "I can't! You don't understand Elisa means everything

to me." Draco said, still sounding upset. "I do understand." Tom said cold. "But we have a plan that will work and Elisa will come back to you soon enough." Draco calmed

down hearing that and he pulled himself together again. "You know you're making it difficult for me since I can't harm Aileen. Oh how I would want that bitch gone." Tom's

head shot up and Draco immediately regretted his mistake. "If you ever… talk… or even look at Aileen again… you're dead." He said calm and cold. "You do not talk about

her, you do not talk to her, you do not come anywhere near her and if you should ever harm her in any way, you will find your muggle on the bottom of the Black Lake."

Tom Riddle was the most dangerous when he was so angry, that he stayed calm. It was terrifying. "I am so sorry… Milord" Draco said quiet. "We are going to put through

our plans tonight, Draco, it is time." Tom said, still sounding calm, but Draco knew that on the inside Tom was raging because of his words.

XXXX

Tom knew Alphonse liked to hang out in the empty corridors, discovering new secret passages. This would be fatal for him this time. Tom stood behind a wall and pointed

his wand in the direction of Alphonse who was touching a few walls probably to find a quiet spot so he could take Elisa there. "Imperio." Tom thought so if a teacher was

around they wouldn't hear it. Alphonse showed no signs of being under the curse, Tom was that good. Alphonse stopped with what he was doing and turned around

towards the Hufflepuff common room. His assignment was simple, kill Charles Diggory. Tom and Draco were sitting at the Slytherin table eating when they suddenly

noticed Elisa getting up with a scared look on her face. She went over at the teacher's table and said something they couldn't understand. Suddenly the teachers got a

concerned look on their face while listening to Elisa. Headmaster Dippet, professor Dumbledore and madam Pomfrey stood up to leave the great hall. All the students were

looking at them, but no one moved. "No one can leave the great hall until we are back, please continue enjoying your meals." Headmaster Dippet said calm, but the look

of worry in his eyes didn't fade away. Elisa followed the headmaster and casted a scared look to Draco, who got up and followed them as well, along with Tom Riddle.

"What happened?" Draco asked, although he knew it must have had something to do with the killing. "I don't know, Aileen didn't give me any details, only that she

needed help" Elisa paused for a moment to take a deep breath. "And that someone was severely injured." She finished, sounding scared. Draco looked at Tom, whose

face was even paler than usual. What was Aileen doing wandering through the corridors during dinner time? Did she see it happen? They got up to the third floor and

what they saw there was terrifying. Elisa screamed out loud in agony.

XXXX

Aileen was wandering in the corridors. She wasn't hungry and she felt like taking a walk. She was thinking about the night of Tom's birthday and all of the things he had

told her. His life hasn't been easy, just like hers wasn't. He had lost both of his parents and he didn't even have a home. She felt sorry for him, even though he loathed

that. One day, they would have a home together, a future. But she would have to stay here, in this time, she couldn't go back then. But she was willing to leave her old

life behind for him. Besides, she could always go to the future to pay a visit to her friends and family. Tom Riddle was her destiny, and she would never leave him, she

couldn't. When she was about to turn the corner she heard a voice: "Bombarda!" There was a flash of red light and Aileen heard someone screaming and falling to the

floor. She turned her head around the corner to see who it was and what she saw there was unbelievable. Alphonse was walking away while Charles Diggory was laying

on the floor, bleeding to death. Aileen ran towards him and kneeled by his side. She took off her jumper and laid it over his body, pressing hard on it to try to stop the

bleeding. There was a hole in his body, the blood kept coming out and Aileen knew she needed help as soon as possible. She grabbed her cellphone and dialed Elisa's

number. When Elisa picked up the phone she heard Aileen's panicking voice: "Elisa! Get headmaster Dippet!" Aileen was breathing heavily. "And madam Pomfrey too. He's

wounded Elisa, I think he's going to die!" "Aileen calm down." Elisa tried her very best to stay calm herself. "Where are you?" "Third floor. Not far from the staircase,

hurry!" Aileen put away her phone and started dipping Diggory's chest again. Suddenly he took her arm and looked at her with his eyes widened. "Help me, please" his

voice sounded dry and soft and Aileen could hear his fear. "I don't want to die." "You'll be fine, madam Pomfrey is on her way, hold on." Aileen said soft, trying to sound

calm and comforting. Suddenly Diggory started coughing up blood and his eyes were almost shut. "Stay with me!" Aileen yelled. Diggory started fading away and Aileen

grabbed his head and turned it towards her. "Look at me Charles! Hold on, you're going to be okay!" Aileen was panicking. "I'm sorry Aileen." Diggory said, his voice was

slowly fading away. To her great relief Aileen saw headmaster Dippet and madam Pomfrey coming towards her. "See, they're here already, you'll be fine." Aileen smiled at

Diggory but as she saw his face, she noticed his eyes were shut and his grip on her was gone. "Charles! Wake up!" she shook his body and turned his head, but he was

already gone. Suddenly she felt two hands pulling her away from Charles Diggory. "No let me go, he needs help, he's dying!" Aileen yelled, trying to stumble her way out

of the grip. "He's already gone Miss Vesper. There's nothing more we can do for him." It was madam Pomfrey's voice. She sounded calm, but also sad. Aileen was

breathing heavily, but slowly calming down. Madam Pomfrey loosened her grip on Aileen and finally let her go. "I must ask you, miss Vesper, what happened? Did you see

anything?" headmaster Dippet asked. Aileen looked at him with a shocked expression and tears rolling down her face. Her shirt was covered in blood and so were her

hands and her face. "Alphonse Weasly." Aileen said. She heard someone gasp loudly. "What do you mean?" professor Dumbledore asked. "Alphonse Weasly killed him."

Aileen said, her voice trembling. Then she heard a scream and looked up to see Elisa standing there, her hand over her mouth, with Draco holding her and Tom was

standing right next to them. "Are you absolutely sure?" Dumbledore asked. "I saw it with my own eyes." Aileen said. "It was Alphonse." There was a silence that seemed

to last forever and then madam Pomfrey broke the silence. "Can someone escort miss Vesper to her room and make sure she calms down? She shouldn't be alone right

now." Aileen was just standing there, looking at Charles Diggory's body. He had treated her like crap, but she didn't wish this on anyone. While she thought that, a scary

thought came running to the surface: Tom Riddle had sworn that Diggory would pay for what he had done to her. Aileen tried not to think about that, she was shocked

enough already. Someone grabbed her softly and pulled her farther from Diggory's body. Aileen's gaze was torn away from it, and as she looked up she saw that Tom was

holding her and leading her to the staircase. When they arrived at Aileen's room, she immediately went to the bathroom, took off her clothes and went into the shower.

The hot water running over her body calmed her down a bit. She put on her nightgown and when she got out of the bathroom, Tom Riddle was sitting on her bed. "Are

you all right?" he asked worried. "I'm fine." Aileen lied, sadness was sounding in her voice. Tom stroked her face and gave her a smooth kiss on her lips. He stroked her

hair and then he held her face in his hands, stroking her cheeks with his fingers. "What were you doing there?" Tom asked calm. "I was just taking a walk. I wasn't that

hungry and I wanted to take look around in the castle." "Something could have happened to you. What if Weasley had seen you?" Tom said, still stroking her face gently.

"I… I don't know." Aileen replied. "And now something else." Tom said, his voice sounded harsh now. He let go of Aileen's face and stood up. "Why did you help Diggory?"

"Because he was dying!" Aileen said, she didn't understand why he was even asking this, it was so obvious. "He violated you." Tom said calm, but there was edge to his

voice, the anger was tangible. "So what? I should have let him die because of that? He needed my help, and I gave it to him. No one deserves this fate." Aileen said,

feeling angry about Tom's lack of humanity. He could be so harsh sometimes. "You're a fool Aileen." Tom said, as if it was a common fact. "Yeah guess I should just let

people die and suffer like you'd do!" Aileen yelled. "You haven't changed a bit, you're still the same sadistic and evil jerk!" Aileen was so angry, she was trembling and she

was losing herself. Why couldn't he be more supportive? She needed him now. Tom took a few steps towards her until he was standing only fifteen centimeters away from

her. "At least I can take care of myself." he said, still sounding harsh, but Aileen knew he had to restrain himself from yelling. "Maybe next time I should just let them

violate you, maybe that will teach you a lesson." Aileen was scared of him again, he seemed just the same as in the beginning, and that was not the Tom Riddle Aileen

wanted to know. She felt tears pouring in her eyes as he was looking at her with anger on his face. "You are weak, Aileen. You need to toughen up a bit. He wasn't worth

saving. He violated you and he was a blood traitor." Aileen's expression showed true fear. She couldn't believe he just said that. "What am I to you Tom? Just a muggle

you mess around with to show people how stupid we are? Besides this muggle versus wizard thing is getting really old." "I am trying to deal with the fact that you are a

muggle! I have all these _feelings_ towards you and I can't fight them, I tried but they always come running to the surface when I'm near you." "You hate the way you feel

about me." Aileen said soft, tears were pouring in her eyes. "All you want is for those feelings to be gone." A tear rolled down her cheek and Tom catched it with his finger.

Aileen turned away from him. She promised herself never to cry over a guy anymore. She wouldn't let him break her. "That would make things a lot easier for me." Tom

said. "You need to know that I'm never going to change, Aileen." Aileen felt the anger and sadness boiling inside her, but she tried to stay calm on the outside. "Fine." She

said calm, but the tears in her eyes were more present than ever. "This thing we have, it's over." "It's not over until I say it is." Tom said pertinent. "Just get out!" Aileen

yelled. "Leave me alone!" As always when someone tried to order him to do something, Tom felt the urge to show that he didn't take orders from anyone. Aileen had

opened the door and was waiting for him to leave. Tom smashed the door and grabbed Aileen's arms. He held her tidily when he spoke to her. "I will leave when I want to

leave. And you will watch your tone!" "Let go of me." Aileen said. "Please. You're hurting me." He let go of her immediately. "Only because you asked so nicely." He said,

while rolling up Aileen's sleeve and looking at her arm worriedly. He stroked her arm, which looked reddish where he had held her. "And if you really want to stay, that's

fine." Aileen said. "I'll leave." "As head boy I can't allow you to do that, especially after what just happened." Tom replied calm, while standing in front of the door so Aileen

couldn't leave. Aileen was so angry now that she forgot about everything for a moment. She just needed to get out of there, she needed some time alone. She tried to

push him away with all the power she had inside her. But Tom was so much stronger than her, he just grabbed her and pushed her across the room onto her bed. "Did

you really think you could push me away?" he asked, while smirking at her. But Aileen could see past the smirk and she saw anger in his eyes. "You know that if anyone

else had done that, they would have suffered, do you?" Aileen just nodded, she was scared that he might fall back into his old patterns. "But not you, you see, I'm not

fighting the feeling anymore. And you do not get to push me away. You made a promise." Aileen was crying. He was lying on top of her and he looked at her worriedly.

"Don't cry." He said, while he got off her. "I'm staying here tonight." Tom said. "Whether you like it or not." Aileen nodded again. She couldn't speak because she knew

she would burst out in tears and cries if she did. "Aileen are you okay?" Tom asked. "Seriously? I witnessed a murder today. I tried to help Charles but he died anyway

and now the man I love is saying that he hates the way he feels about me." Aileen sighed. "No Tom. I am not okay." Tom didn't know what to say. Maybe he had been a

little too hard on her. He really did love her, and he didn't regret it that much anymore. But he was Lord Voldemort, he was planning on purifying the magical world from

mudbloods and muggles and now he was in love with one. She had no idea how difficult this was for him and how much of his credibility he had sacrificed for her. He

couldn't explain her right now, it was not yet time for that. He put his arm around Aileen and kissed her lips softly. "You should go to sleep." He said soft. "No I'm not tired

yet, I'm going to read a bit." Aileen replied. "Aileen…" "Just give me some time Tom. It has been a long day." "Fine" Tom said, a little pissed. Aileen grabbed a book and

started reading. Tom did the same thing. After a while Tom noticed that Aileen had fallen asleep, her book laying on her lap. Tom took her book and put it on her

nightstand. He put his arm around Aileen and laid her down while covering her with the sheets. He kissed her forehead and stroked her face. "Goodnight my love." He

said, and then whispered: "You are everything to me." He put out the light and laid next to her in the bed.

XXXX

The next morning Tom woke up early. Aileen was laying there next to him, still sunken in a deep sleep. He watched her closely; she looked so fragile, he knew he had to

protect her from any harm. He did a good job by getting Diggory killed. He got what he deserved. Tom just couldn't understand why Aileen had helped him. He had hurt

her, humiliated her… She needed to be more like him, so she could take care of herself, at least partly. He decided to get up and take a walk outside. As he put on his

clothes he heard Aileen moan in her sleep. "No" It was Aileen's voice, soft but still sounding clear. "Aileen?" She didn't answer. "Are you awake?" Still no answer. "No!"

She was sounding louder now. "Aileen what the…?" Tom didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as Aileen started to scream and breathe heavily. Her body was

shaking and she had started sweating. Tom walked towards her and sat next to her on the bed. He saw that her eyes were closed, she was having a nightmare.

"Nooooo!" she screamed, as she suddenly sat up straight with a shocked expression written all over her face. "Aileen calm down, you were having a nightmare." Tom said

calm. Aileen turned her head towards him and he saw tears pouring in her eyes. "I couldn't save him, I couldn't…" "Aileen it was a bad dream." Tom said cold. It was clear

to him that the dream was about the events of last night and he couldn't believe she still felt sorry for Diggory. "Do you think it hurts… dying?" Aileen asked softly. "You

don't have to worry about that, you won't die as long as you're with me." "Everyone dies Tom." "I won't, and you won't have to die either." He said. "I can erase it if you

want." "What?" Aileen didn't understand. She was still processing the previous information. "What happened yesterday. I can take it away." "No, I don't want anyone

messing with my mind." "Fine that's your choice. But don't think about Diggory anymore. He got what he deserved." Tom said with edge to his voice. Aileen remembered

the scary thought she had when she was looking at Diggory's body yesterday. She had a feeling, but she tried not to think about it. But she couldn't ignore it: Tom had a

motive to kill Diggory and Draco had a motive to harm Alphonse. Something was wrong about the whole situation because Alphonse had no motive to kill Diggory. Aileen

shook the thought and turned towards Tom. "Tom no one deserves to be killed. I know he hurt me, believe me I do, but he didn't deserve to die." "You really need a

change of attitude." Tom said cold. Aileen stroked his cheek and kissed his lips softly. "You do to." Aileen said. "You scare me sometimes." She felt mixed feelings inside.

She feared him; she had seen the old Tom Riddle again yesterday and she couldn't shake the feeling that he had something to do with the murder. She kissed him again

and stood up from the bed. As much as she wanted to kiss him more and never stop, she did have to get ready for breakfast. He looked so hot with his hair all messed up

and those blue eyes filled with passion. "I need to get ready for breakfast." She said. "I'll see you later?" "Yeah." He said, while leaving the room. As he closed the door

behind him, Aileen was glad she had time to think.


	15. Fight for this love

**15 Fight for this love**

Elisa was confused. Was she in love with a murderer? "Guess you picked the wrong guy." It was Draco's voice, the tone in his voice was mocking. "Go away." Elisa said

annoyed. She felt his hand on her shoulder. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Elisa asked him. Draco smirked. "Sure I do but I hate to see you sad." Draco turned her

around, she looked into his grey eyes. He was embracing her now. "Elisa, I know I'm not perfect, I have many flaws but I know I can make you happy." Elisa looked away

from him. "I don't know anymore. This is all so confusing." She walked away from him but he followed her. "Please, give some breathing space!" Elisa raised her voice, she

just wanted to be left alone for a little while but Draco didn't listen. "I want to help you, please let me help you." Elisa felt how she could barely breath, as if something

was suffocating her. "Draco, I can't breathe." She said catching for air. Draco took her into his arms. "What else do I have to do to prove how much I love you?" He yelled

at her but then she collapsed in his arms. Draco started to shake her. "Elisa, this isn't funny." But when he realized she actually fainted he panicked. He picked her up and

brought her to her room. She was breathing but very shallow. When Elisa woke up again, Draco had fallen asleep next her. She felt how something wet and cold laid on

top of her head, it was a wet towel. He must have thought the cold might wake her up. When Elisa turned around she saw how bad Draco looked lately. His skin was pale

white, he had bags under his eyes and his cheeks were sunken because he barely ate lately. Elisa felt guilty. He had already given up everything to be with her, he just

couldn't stand up against his parents. She softly caressed his cheek. He woke up after feeling her touch. "Elisa, you're awake! I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you." When he

got up she noticed his muscles had been reduced since the last time. Elisa smiled at him. "It's ok, I'm ok now, I just hyperventilated." Draco looked confused.

"Hyperventilated?" "Yes, it's when I'm too stressed I start to breathe wrong, that's when I have a lack of oxygen." Elisa took Draco's hand and pulled him out of the bed.

"I have an idea!" Elisa said excitingly. Draco raised his eyebrows. "Ok, what do you have in mind?" He said a little reluctant. "It's a surprise." Elisa said with a very naughty

smile, Draco smiled back at her. "I'm curious, I'll follow you." Elisa took Draco's hand and led him to the first floor. There she went over to a painting with fruit on it and

tickled the pear. The painting turned out to hide a passageway. Draco was surprised by Elisa's knowledge; he had been at Hogwarts for six years now and never knew

about the kitchens. "How did you know?" Draco asked her, Elisa giggled when she saw Draco's surprised face. "Told you I would surprise you. I know this because of

Alphonse; he used to sneak in here." When Elisa mentioned Alphonse Draco felt jealousy hitting him hard again. Elisa could see Draco wasn't too pleased anymore.

"Draco, please don't act like this." Draco shrugged. "I'm sorry, I just don't like the idea of you and him together." Elisa felt guilty, she wanted to tell Draco how awful

Alphonse had been to her but she decided to keep it to herself, Alphonse had already proven what a jerk he was by killing Charles. "Draco, that's in the past, I made a

mistake by thinking Alphonse was the right choice. Can you forgive me?" Draco nodded. "Yes off course, it just needs some time to heal." Elisa's green eyes met Draco's

grey ones; both were drawing closer to each other, only a few inches away from each other. Draco took Elisa closer now. He was about to kiss her when a house elf

interrupted the two of them. "Hello sir, hello miss, How can us help you?" the house elf said with it's cute squeaky voice. Behind the house elf twenty more were eagerly

waiting to serve the two. "I'm going to make something to eat." Elisa said again with a wicked smile. "To eat? For yourself?" Elisa shook her head. "For you, you need to

eat!" Elisa said while she poked him, Draco raised his eyebrows. "I'm curious." He said although he didn't look very sure about Elisa's cooking skills. Elisa asked the house

elves to give her the ingredients to make a delicious cake. Draco looked amused because the little house elves were shocked that someone else was cooking. "Miss! Miss!

We is cooking for you!" One of the little elves squeaked but Elisa smiled at him. "No need to, I want to make a special something but you can help me." The elf ran as

quickly as possible to get the ingredients. "You know, house elves are here to serve you." Draco remarked but Elisa shrugged. "I know but they are so cute, can't let them

do all the work." When she had finished her cake she offered Draco a piece, he looked at it reluctantly. "Come on, eat and swallow." Elisa said. Draco grinned. "Shouldn't I

be the one to say that?" Both of them started laughing. Eventually Draco took a little bite as if scared Elisa would poison him, but after one bite he ate the rest of it in one

big bite. "That's great! How do you do that? Without magic?" He asked her surprised. Elisa showed him her hands. "Let's just say I have magical hands." She winked at

him. Draco grinned. "I remember, I'll never forget you massaging me." Draco took another piece of the cake eating it quickly as if he finally remembered he is supposed to

feel hungry. He offered a little piece to Elisa but she refused. "I want you to eat! You look horrible." Elisa said to him. "Thanks for the compliment." Draco said grinning

darkly. When he had eaten the whole cake Elisa offered to do the dishes but all the house elves started to squeak. "No miss! is our job!" Draco laughed. "You'll have to

learn that house elves want to serve, it's their job. They get offended if you take their job away." Draco said. She took his hand in hers. "Good you tell me, I have to know

these things if I become your wife." She said but regretted saying it a second later. Draco turned his head around. "What do you mean?" He asked her, he had a skeptical

look on his face. "Oh, I don't know." Elisa didn't know why she said it, maybe because she finally could accept his idea? Sacrificing everything because she did love him so

much? "Elisa? Do you want to become Feodora?" Draco asked her. Elisa could only nod, she was going to miss her parents but not living with Draco was going to be just

as hard. Draco gave her a small smile although he wasn't very convinced. It wasn't the first time Elisa gave him false hope. When they arrived back in Elisa's room, Draco

had a lot of questions. Why was she so quickly over Alphonse? Did she only choose him because Aileen told her so? "Elisa?" He started his question. Elisa looked up.

"Yes?" "Are you serious about this? You really want to become my wife one day?" Elisa thought for a second even though she already knew the answer. "Yes, I do." Draco

sighed, so he finally achieved what he wanted so much but he was scared, scared she might change her mind again. "How do I know you're not going to leave me again?"

Elisa took his hand and pulled him closer to her. "You just have to trust me." She kissed him softly on his lips. "Elisa?" "Yes?" "You're not just saying this out of pity right?"

Elisa took his hand in hers. "How can I prove you this is not pity?" Draco thought for a moment. "Kiss me." He said to her. "Kiss me like you never kissed before, show me

I'm more to you than anyone else meant to you." Elisa smiled. "No problem." And she leaned in to kiss him, at first soft and loving. She pulled him closer to her. Her kissing

went a little rougher and passionate, softly biting his lip. Their tongues intertwined, discovering every inch. When she released her kiss Draco stood there a bit breathless,

Elisa was blushing. "I'm convinced." Draco said grinning before throwing himself back on Elisa, landing on the bed. She felt how his hands made his way underneath her

shirt and even though Elisa felt good about it she stopped him and did ask him to slow down a little. "I've learned that rushing things is never good, I want to do it right

this time." Draco nodded. "Maybe you're right, I'll slow down." Draco sat up straight again. "Here is the plan, we'll track Feodora down in the summer and I don't think I'll

come back for my seventh year." Elisa raised her eyebrow after hearing this news. "Why not? Education is important!" "Because I want to be with you and you have to

leave after this year." Elisa thought it was sweet but she was worried he might make the wrong choices. "Don't make the same mistakes like I did Draco, I once gave up

everything for someone but he turned out to be a horrible person." Elisa told him, Draco took her in his arms. "Is that why you were afraid to do to the same for me?

Besides I don't think you're wrong for me. I trust you." He said and he leaned in to kiss her, she responded quickly. "I trust you too." Elisa said to him. They both smiled at

each other. "You know, I think I would have come back to you anyway, even if Alphonse turned out to be a good guy." Elisa said to him while she softly stroke his cheek.

"Oh. Really?" Draco felt stupid, if only he'd known this sooner. "Yes, I really love you. Choosing Alphonse was more a safe bet."

XXXX

When Elisa entered the great hall Aileen was already eating. Draco and her decided to keep it a secret since other people would always try to tear them apart. Elisa took

her seat next to Aileen, she looked up. "Are you ok?" She asked her. Elisa nodded and tried to look sad, after all she had to be sad about Alphonse. "I'm ok. It's just

weird, I always pick the wrong guys." Aileen raised her eyebrows. "I don't think you picked the wrong guy, there is something weird about the whole situation don't you

think?" Elisa frowned. "Why? Alphonse confessed it all." "I don't believe he did it, he wouldn't even hurt a fly." Aileen sighed. "I was thinking… maybe someone used the

Imperius curse on him?" she whispered. Elisa simply shook her head. "Nobody here at Hogwarts is able to do that curse." Elisa said to her but Aileen gave a quick look at

Tom Riddle. "Tom can… probably and maybe Draco too, it's all a little too weird to be a coincidence. Alphonse didn't even have a motive! I can't believe they just arrested

him." "Crazy people don't need a motive Aileen, stop trying to make Alphonse look like a saint." Aileen suddenly noticed a change in Draco's behavior, he was laughing and

talking, eating and it looked like he had a good night rest. "Draco looks happy, that's weird." Elisa shrugged. "Maybe he moved on?" Aileen suddenly understood. Elisa

was too relaxed about Draco moving on and she seemed to stop caring about Alphonse. "You and Draco are back together." She said in an angry tone. Elisa's eyes grew.

"What?" She asked rather flushed. "You're back together with Draco! I can't believe it! What so now you're going to give up everything for that loser!" Aileen raised her

voice. "SSHH! Not so loud." Elisa hissed. "Yes, but we try to keep it a secret." "I don't believe you! Alphonse just got arrested and you're already running back to Draco!"

Elisa sighed. "Draco really loves me. And I love him. You just pushed me towards Alphonse and I thought I loved him but I didn't!" Elisa said very irritated by Aileen's

reaction, especially because she was dating the biggest bad ass Hogwarts had ever known. "Oh yes, he loves you so much you have to give up everything." Aileen replied

sarcastically. "Yes, but so will he, sometimes you have to make sacrifices." Elisa said back, crossing her arms. "So you're pulling a Delainey? You know what, why don't you

start wearing a cloak on your head to hide from the world?" Elisa stood up furious. "It's different! Besides you have no right to criticize my life, look at your own choices!"

Elisa hissed. "Tom sure as hell isn't a saint! He treated you like crap and you still crawl for him!" Elisa was yelling now. "Fine, you know what? I'll let them erase my

memory, that way I won't have to feel the pain of losing another friend." Elisa hesitated for a moment and next she stormed off.

XXXX

Later that day Aileen was looking up information about witch burnings in the mid centuries. She was very pleased with the assignment professor Burbage had given her.

She had to make a comparison of the opinions about magic in the mid centuries and those in her own time. It was very interesting and it took her mind of things for a

while. She didn't want to think about her fight with Elisa or the murder and whether or not Tom had anything to do with it. She found a book with the inscription: 'Muggles

in the Mid Centuries' and took it off the shelve, it would probably contain some interesting information. She went to sit down at a table to read when she saw Tom and

Draco who were apparently working on their Defense Against the Dark Arts paper. Aileen didn't want to sit with them and she didn't want to talk to them either. Every

time she had seen Tom since the murder the same question came rushing to the surface: 'was he involved?' She was scared that if she did talk to him today, she would

confront him and ask him about the murder and he would get angry and maybe kill her because she suspected him, because she knew too much. Aileen still wasn't fully

convinced of his love for her, she knew he cared but she didn't know how strong that feeling was. Especially after yesterday evening, when she saw the Tom Riddle she

first met, the one that cursed her and treated her like a piece of dirt. She saw Tom looking at her, but she walked past him and went to sit a bit further. Tom would

probably think it was because of Draco. As she was reading, Aileen couldn't focus on the material. Her mind wandered off to the dream she had this morning. She

remembered only flashes of it: she saw Alphonse pointing his wand at Charles, only Alphonse didn't very much look like himself: his eyes had a red tint to it and as he

started to form the word for his spell, they turned fully red. Aileen noticed that those eyes weren't Alphonse's, they were Tom's. The next moment Charles laid on the floor

bleeding. The red eyes looked at her and Alphonse (or Tom) pointed his wand at her while smirking. It was Tom's smirk and it scared Aileen to death. Aileen was so

confused about that dream: would she have dreamt that Tom was the murderer because that was the truth or because she suspected him all along? She got pulled out of

her daydream by a kind voice she recognized to be Elisa's. She was talking to Draco and laughing with him. Aileen thought she might have to go puke. She decided to go

to her room and read there, it was much more calm there and there was less distraction. She walked past Tom, Draco and Elisa and she casted an angry look at her. Elisa

returned the look. Aileen walked out of the library feeling sad, she wanted to talk to someone, but she had no one to talk to right now. "Aileen!" Tom's voice sounded.

Aileen turned around to face him. "What was that all about?" "Nothing." Aileen said cold. Tom kept looking at her waiting for an explanation. "I had a fight with Elisa."

Aileen said. "Why?" Tom asked. "Well… she said things and… I said things and…" "And what?" The question burned in Aileen's head and she wanted to ask Tom so badly if

he had anything to do with the murder, but she couldn't. She had to get away from him. "I just… I need to be alone right now." Aileen said. "Please?" She put behind it, so

he wouldn't get angry like yesterday. "Fine." Tom looked at her worried. "I'll see you tonight." Tom said, it wasn't a question. Aileen could tell he was losing his patience

with her, but at the same time he looked worried. Aileen walked to her room and started reading, trying to cast every other thought out of her mind.

XXXX

Elisa felt awful, she didn't like to fight with her best friend but she didn't like it either when someone tried to change Elisa's mind about Draco. If only Aileen would

understand that Alphonse was not so perfect. Even if he didn't kill Charles on purpose. On her way to professor Burbage, she needed a new assignment since Alphonse

was arrested, she bumped into Kim Chang. She looked rather frightened when she saw it was Elisa. "Hi!" Elisa said cheerful but Kim ignored her and began to walk faster.

Elisa was confused so she decided to go after Kim. "Did I say something wrong?" Elisa asked her, Kim eventually stopped. "I don't want to talk to friends of Tom Riddle."

Elisa started laughing. "I'm not a friend of Tom Riddle." "Aileen is his girlfriend and you're friends with Aileen, I just don't want to get involved with people who love evil."

After those words she turned around and ran away. Elisa felt even worse than before. It seemed like everyone was mad at her today. When she arrived at professor

Burbage's office she saw Aileen was already there. She was showing her assignment to professor Burbage to see if it needed improving. Aileen pretended not have seen

Elisa when she walked in, professor Burbage on the other hand greeted her warm. "Hello there, I expected you'd come, such a tragic news." She said to her and offered

Elisa a chocolate cookie. Elisa didn't take one and tried to smile at her even though it wasn't really working. Professor Burbage misunderstood Elisa by thinking she still felt

bad for Alphonse. "Oooh my dear, it will be all right, you'll see. Why don't you choose the subject you want to write about?" She said to Elisa, which made it a lot easier for

her. She was going to choose the subject muggle literature. Professor Burbage was very pleased by the subject Elisa choose. Both Elisa and Aileen left professor

Burbage's office. "Aileen can I talk to you?" Elisa said, Aileen shrugged. "Whatever." They both walked away towards an empty corridor. "So what do you have to say?"

Aileen said a little harsh. "Look, I have reason to believe Alphonse wasn't the right guy for me, something happened with new year's evening." Aileen didn't say a word

and still looked rather angry. Elisa decided to continue. "He wanted to take it to the next level but when I said I wasn't ready he just rolled his eyes and became upset, he

was rather rude." Aileen couldn't hide her surprise. "What! I didn't know that! Why didn't you tell me first?" Elisa shrugged. "I guess I was ashamed, besides I tried to

blame it on the alcohol." Aileen shook her head. "That's no excuse! He's no better than Charles apparently." There was silence between the two girls. Aileen was the first

to speak. "I still do not approve of you and Draco but I do understand why you gave up on Alphonse. If only you told me sooner!" Aileen stretched out her arms and

hugged Elisa. Elisa was happy things were good again. Fighting with Aileen was never fun. "So why are you back with Draco?" Aileen asked after she released Elisa. "I

never stopped loving him. I choose Alphonse thinking I would be happier with him but when I finally was with Alphonse he made me feel so miserable." Aileen still wasn't

convinced about Draco but she knew it was impossible to keep Elisa away from him, she could only hope Tom would keep his promise. They both said goodbye, both on

their way back to their Slytherin loves.

XXXX

After dinner Aileen was in her room thinking. She had made a decision that would make or break her relationship with Tom: she was going to confront him, so she could

move on. She went to the Slytherin common room and as she walked in there she saw Tom's minions looking at her with disgusted faces. She walked right passed them

and didn't even bother to look at them. She reached Tom's room and knocked on his door. He opened it and Aileen was stunned by how handsome he was. She almost

forgot why she was there. "Come in." he said. "I didn't expect to see you again today since you were clearly avoiding me." His voice sounded cold and pertinent. "I need

to ask you something." Aileen said soft, her voice squeaking. She was so scared he might lose his temper and hurt her. Accusing someone of murder was very serious,

although Aileen thought he might even be proud when he had committed one. "Shoot." He said calm. "It's about the murder." Aileen said. She was feeling very small right

now. "Interesting." Tom said, still sounding calm an pertinent. "Go on." Aileen did not feel at ease because of his cold attitude, but she continued. "It just doesn't make

sense." Aileen kept her eyes focused on him, so she could measure his reaction to what she said. He only looked intrigued right now. "Alphonse didn't have a motive to kill

Charles." Aileen continued. "I can't believe he killed him." Tom was listening carefully and he looked a little amused, which scared Aileen even more. "Now what is your

point, Aileen?" Aileen hesitated, she felt very uncomfortable and scared. She tried to man up and she decided to just blur it out. "You told me Charles would pay for what

he did to me. And Draco said he would make sure that Elisa would change her mind about Alphonse." Tom just kept smirking at her. "Continue." He said. "I think you might

have used the Imperious curse on Alphonse." Aileen said, every muscle in her body was tense, she was shaking while waiting for Tom's reaction. "Did you come up with

that all by yourself?" he asked Aileen, sounding amused. "Yes." Aileen said, turning red. "You have a great deal of fantasy haven't you?" he asked while smirking at her.

"Maybe yeah but…" Aileen said, but she didn't finish her sentence as Tom began to walk towards her and she got chills and goose bumps all over her body. When Tom

was standing so close she could feel his breath on her face, he started speaking again: "Aileen, you don't need to worry about the murder." Tom was stroking her hair out

of her terrified face. "I need to know that you had nothing to do with it, I need to hear you say it." Aileen said, her voice trembling. "I had nothing to do with it." Tom said

cold, while looking at the string of hair he was putting behind her ear. "Can I trust you?" she asked, she was trembling all over and feeling scared. He didn't look at her

while he said it. "You have to decide whether you trust me or not." He said. Aileen didn't know if she could trust him. He kept stroking her face, her hair and he looked into

her eyes with passion. She felt scared, but she also felt the passion between them. Every touch of him made her burn. They just kept looking at each other while he

moved his finger over her mouth gently. He slowly moved his fingers down her neck, her shoulders… He kept looking at her. She kept looking at him. She was burning

inside, she wanted him so badly but at the same time she was scared of him. Suddenly she felt his fingers on her blouse. She didn't pull them away, she couldn't, she

wanted him too badly. He looked down at the buttons of her shirt and started to unbutton her blouse slowly. When he was done he pulled her towards him and kissed

her passionately, backing her against the stone wall. Her hands moved towards his shirt, unbuttoning it while his hands where all over her. His hands went from her back

to her waist, as he ripped off her skirt. She gasped for air and moaned under his touch. He threw her on the bed laying fully on her, he was breathing heavily. They kept

kissing each other, his tongue invading her mouth over and over again. He bit her lip softly and then harder until it bled a little. He was so wild. Suddenly Aileen noticed

that their clothes were gone, probably torn off while she was consumed by his kisses. He kissed her lips and went down to her neck, biting it as if he was controlling

himself but failed. He kissed her again while his hands went down to her breasts. Aileen moaned as she felt him come inside her. He moved fast and hard while kissing her

and he got wilder when he heard her moan. He growled a bit and she sunk her nails into his back as they climaxed together, totally out of breath. He was staring at her

while stroking her face. His eyes scanned her face: he looked into her eyes, then at her mouth, her cheeks, her forehead… he took in every piece of it. "What?" Aileen

asked soft, her voice raspy. "Nothing." Tom answered. "I just can't stop looking at you." Aileen kissed his lips softly and looked at him too. His eyes showed something she

had never seen before. She had had boyfriends before but they never looked at her the way he looked at her now; as if she was the most beautiful, fragile thing in the

world, the most important thing in the world. He laid down next to her and she crawled into his arms and kissed his chest gently. "You are so amazing." Aileen said. "You

are too." Tom said. "Tom?" "Yes?" "You know I promised never to leave you?" "Yes I know." "Can you promise me that too?" "I could never leave you, even if I wanted

to." He answered, knowing that he was bound to her for the rest of his life, he could feel that. And it was not easy because Aileen was his weakness and he feared that a

day would come that someone would take advantage of his weakness. And Aileen would be hurt.

XXXX

Elisa knew she still had to win Draco's trust again, after all she had done. She invited Draco to her room one late evening so he could be her first one. He was the one

who could take her virginity. She knew Draco wasn't a virgin anymore, he told her once his story. It happened last year. There was this girl, she was a year older than him

and she gave him a lot of attention. Her name was Alta Prince. She used Draco to get more status and off course to lose her own virginity. Elisa saw her sometimes, she

was a beautiful tall girl with short light brown hair and hazel eyes. But she always had this arrogant expression on her face. She was thinking how she would dress

herself for the night when someone called her, Elisa turned around to see who it was, she saw Henry Potter. "Hi! How are you?" He asked her with a worried expression

on his face. "I'm doing better, thanks." She said polite, Henry nodded understanding. "I know this will sound strange but I don't think Alphonse is guilty." He suddenly

said, Elisa was confused about this. "There was an eyewitness." Elisa said, Henry nodded. "Yes, but I don't, I can't believe it! I know Weasley, he was a good guy." Elisa

was a bit uncomfortable with this, could she tell Henry what happened the other night? "I don't know, he was acting different the night before the murder." "Maybe it was

the Imperius curse!" Henry said wildly, Elisa shook her head. "More the Alcohol curse, I guess Gryffindors and alcohol don't match, neither do Hufflepuffs and alcohol

apparently." Henry let out an awkward laugh. "I see. So you believe Alphonse might had a little too much to drink and so did Charles?" "I don't know what else might have

happened." Elisa said a little sad, although you can't blame everything on the alcohol. Henry nodded, thinking about the whole situation. "I'm still going to try to figure out

what happened. If I need your help, can I count on you?" Henry asked Elisa, she nodded, a bit reluctant, after all what can a muggle girl do to help a wizard? After the

encounter with Henry she left for her room, she still had to plan a lovely evening with Draco.

XXXX

Draco was curious why Elisa wanted to see him. Maybe she had changed her mind again? Draco's heart was beating loud and he noticed his hands were slightly shivering.

He could not lose her again. But when Elisa opened the door he could only smile. She was wearing a beautiful black dress, very sexy. It was short far above the knee with

a cleavage. Her blonde hair was loose and curly and she was blushing. "You take my breath away." Draco said playfully and kissed her softly before entering her room.

"So why did you want to see me?" Draco asked Elisa, who was softly caressing Draco's chest. "Nothing really, I just wanted to be with you." She said a little naughty,

Draco was really wondering what she was up to. She pulled him closer to her bed, Draco followed eagerly. He kissed her passionately and both of them landed on her

bed. Draco had the idea where this was leading to. He wanted her so badly, he could tear off the dress she was wearing. He softly started to undress Elisa, slowly

lowering the straps of her dress and next those of her bra. Elisa's heart was racing, she was scared but she knew Draco was the one for her.

Elisa felt how Draco softly lowered her dress, next he took off her bra. Elisa unbuttoned Draco's shirt. Elisa noticed how Draco had been working out again and Elisa liked

it a lot. She softly kissed his chest, turning him around so she was on top of him now. Elisa kissed Draco's chest some more and went down still kissing him gently.

Draco enjoyed every minute of it, her kisses were driving him wild, he felt how she started to unbutton his pants. He was breathing heavily now, he wasn't a virgin

anymore but he wasn't experienced either. Draco enjoyed Elisa's soft hands touching his thighs now. She was teasing him now, softly kissing his thighs. Draco couldn't

hold it anymore, he took Elisa's hand and pulled her back up, he pulled off her dress completely. She was now only wearing her black lace string. Draco clumsily took off his

own pants leaving him in his boxer short. Draco kissed her now again, consuming her. He sensed the sweet scent from her body and it made him even crazier than he

already was. He released her lips and next kissed her neck, he tasted her perfume which tasted sour but he didn't care anymore, he wanted to explore every part of her

body. He softly caressed her arm, he felt her body relax when he touched her elbow. His lips went to her collarbone and all the way down. He loved the scent of her body,

it wasn't just her perfume, there was something else, it made him so aroused. When he looked in to her sparkling green eyes he noticed how loving she looked, he gave

her a small kiss on her forehead. "Are you ready for this, you sure you want to do this with me?" Elisa nodded. "Yes, I want you to be the first." Draco leaned in again and

kissed her gently. Draco softly lowered his hand and took away the last parts of clothing between them. He laid fully on top of her now, next Elisa let out a gasp, Draco

noticed how her body tensed for a second but she relaxed after a while. Hungrily Draco sought for Elisa's lips, kissing her with even more passion than before, his body

moving faster. He felt Elisa's nails piercing in his back. He wanted more of her. He pulled her legs up around him to be even closer to her, Draco moved his body faster

before relaxing. He laid his head on her shoulder, he felt how her heart was beating fast and her breathing going even faster. Draco softly caressed her cheek kissing her

gently. Elisa's eyes were sparkling. "You were really amazing." She said breathless, Draco blushed. "Thanks, you too."


	16. A new beginning

_**16 A New Beginning **_

When Elisa woke up she felt how Draco was softly stroking her hair while she was laying in his arms. At that moment both of them felt so connected, so much better. It

was the perfect beginning. Both of them didn't want to get up since the moment was so perfect. Elisa softly caressed Draco's waist while she felt Draco's hand lower from

her hair to her back. His touch gave her goose bumps. She enjoyed every moment of it. He had unleashed something in Elisa, something she didn't know was there. She

wanted more, more of him. She looked up from his chest and battered her eye lashes, hoping he would get the hint. Draco noticed it and leaned in to kiss her. Before they

knew it Draco had rolled back on top of her, their kiss becoming more passionate with the minute. Suddenly he broke off the kiss, Elisa looked at him disappointed. "I have

an idea." He said while he got off her. He took Elisa in his arms and lifted her from the bed. Elisa was curious about what he was going to do with her. When he entered

the bathroom with her she knew what he was up to. Draco turned on his shower and when he turned around he had a naughty smile playing on his lips. "What do you

think?" Draco asked her, hope rising in his eyes. Elisa smiled back. "I'd love too." She said and next walked into the shower. It was a large shower, the water was falling

from the ceiling. She enjoyed the water falling down on her skin, the warm water streaming over her naked body. She felt how Draco entered the shower too and

wrapped his arms around Elisa. He kissed her softly on her head. "I've fantasised about this moment for a very long time." He whispered in her ear. Next he turned her

around and started to kiss her while he pushed her against the wall. The water flowing of the both of them while their soft naked skins touched each other. Draco lifted

Elisa up against the wall, kissing her neck and next her chest. Elisa was happy he had been working out again otherwise he might not be able to lift her up for this long.

She enjoyed every moment of it, her back pounding against the wall, she didn't mind because it was part of a fulfilling feeling. The pounding became harder and after a

while Draco stopped, he was breathing heavily and Elisa could feel their hearts beating loud. He laid his head on Elisa's chest. "Maybe it's better if we get dressed,

otherwise we stay here the whole day." Elisa said, Draco nodded. "You're right, it's like I'm addicted to you." "Same here." They kissed again and Elisa had to use all her

energy not to start all over again.

XXXX

The next morning Aileen got up early. As much as she loved to stay in bed with Tom all morning, she did have to get up and work at her assignment for professor Burbage.

She went to her room to take a shower and put on some new clothes, after that she went to the library. She opened her bag and took out some books. Aileen found a

chapter about witch burnings and was horrified by what she read there. When someone was suspected of being a witch, they tied their hands and feet and threw them

into a river or sea. If they managed to get out of the water, they proved themselves to be witches and got burned, if they drowned, they weren't witches. Aileen couldn't

think about how many innocent people were killed in that time, all because of religion. Aileen was glad she wasn't a believer now more than ever. She was writing down

what she had found and her thoughts went over to last night. She never experienced such passion before, it was wild, hot, but at the same time, it felt gentle and loving.

She wouldn't refer to it as just 'sex', it was much more than that; it was making love. Aileen knew she had to let go of her suspicions about the murder. Tom had told her

he had nothing to do with it and she should trust him, she should move on. They took it to the next level yesterday and she knew he would be her future. She knew now

that her life would be with him, she belonged with him. She tried to focus on her paper again and started reading another book. After an hour she had finally finished her

assignment and she went down to the great hall for breakfast. "Aileen!" Tom took her arm and turned her towards him. "You were gone." He said sounding a little

disappointed. "Yeah I had to finish my assignment for professor Burbage and I didn't want to wake you up." Aileen replied smiling. "You don't regret it do you?" he asked

indignant. "No." Aileen said sounding like that was the most stupid idea she had ever heard. "It was… perfect." She said. She kissed him softly and smiled at him. "Would

you have breakfast with me Aileen?" Tom asked. Aileen was surprised, was he actually going to let her sit at the Slytherin table? She was already thinking about the

hostile faces looking at her. "I don't know if that's a good idea, I mean your ehm _friends_ hate me." She said, feeling uncomfortable already. "They will behave I can promise

you that." Tom said calm. Aileen always forgot how much authority he had over his group of followers. She knew he could be intimidating, but she didn't understand why

these people would follow actual orders from a peer. There was something about Tom that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He was highly intelligent, bossy and he

never took no for an answer. He was a straight A student and Aileen knew he didn't expect any less from himself, only better. He obviously knew he had extraordinary

talents and skills. And Aileen could only hope he would use his skills for the good, because a little voice in her head always told her that Tom Riddle was evil. Tom was

leading her down to the Slytherin table and sat her down. He sat next to her. Morgane Greengrass was opening her mouth to protest and Tom immediately shut her

down. "Don't even try to say what you're about to say Greengrass. The consequences will be severe." Tom said cold, and Morgane closed her mouth. The next moment

Elisa and Draco headed for the table. "Move over." Tom said to his minions and immediately they made room for Elisa and Draco. Aileen felt a little uncomfortable with Tom

being so authoritative. She didn't even dare to take food because she was scared he would humiliate her like he did to his minions. "Hey!" Elisa said cheery. She looked

happy. And so did Draco. "Hey." Aileen said with a smile. Aileen suddenly realized what probably had happened between Elisa and Draco, and she could see Elisa knew

about them too. They were best friends, there were things that they didn't need words for to understand. They smiled at each other and started eating. After breakfast

the four of them went to the library. Tom and Draco went to look up some books so now Elisa and Aileen could talk privately. "So how was he?" Elisa asked with a smile

that reached almost from ear to ear. "Awesome." Aileen said. "Words can't describe it." They started giggling. "And how was it for you? First time's pretty special." Aileen

said. "It was perfect, Aileen he was so sweet and yet so hot." Elisa said with a smile. "Well that's great!" Aileen said. "I envy you Elisa, I wish I had waited for Tom."

"Aileen." Tom said cold. Aileen hadn't noticed that Tom and Draco were already back. Tom looked at her as if he could shoot her. "Come with me." He said cold, but Aileen

could sense the anger inside him. Elisa looked at her with a scared expression. "I'll be right back." Aileen assured her. "We'll see about that." Tom said. Tom grabbed her

wrist and took her out of the library and into an abandoned classroom. "I thought you were a virgin." Tom said harsh, backing her against the cold stone wall. "I never

said…" Aileen began, but Tom interrupted her. "I don't care!" he yelled, while smashing his hand on the wall right next to her face. "You are mine! I need names." He said.

"Names?" Aileen asked not understanding. "The names of the guys you slept with." He explained, feeling even more angry because she didn't understand what he meant.

"Why?" Aileen asked. "Because no one can touch you! No one but me!" He yelled again. "Tom you're overreacting." Tom's eyes turned a little more red than they already

were, which scared Aileen. "You are mine!" Aileen gathered all her courage. "Tom I'm not your property. It's in the past I can't change it anymore, as much as I would like

to." Tom seemed to calm down hearing those last words. "You don't know how much I wanted you to be my first." She said honest. Tom was breathing heavily. "You

belong with me." he said, a little calmer than before. "I know." Aileen said, still feeling a bit scared. Tom started kissing her and feeling her up greedily. Aileen kissed him

back and started unbuttoning his shirt. She put her hands around his chest and turned so now he was backed against the wall. She kissed him passionately and pulled

his hair lightly. She unzipped his pants while he ripped her blouse open and lifted her up while turning again so she was against the wall again. He came inside her as his

hand was moving from her face to her neck to her breasts. Her legs were folded around his waist and her arms were wrapped around his neck. She stopped kissing him

and started moaning which turned on Tom even more. His strong arms pulled her even closer and he loved the feeling of control he had over her because he held her in

his grip. He moaned as he climaxed and right after that he felt every muscle in her body tense and she moaned, almost screamed out. He softly put her on the ground

again and kissed her. They both were breathing heavily and looked at each other with an intense look. "You are mine forever." Tom said sounding very much out of

breath. Aileen answered his sentence with a long kiss. "Forever." She whispered against his lips.

XXXX

Elisa had finished her assignment about muggle literature and hoped it was good enough. She had chosen the books of "The Lord of the rings" and was rather proud of

herself. It was about the comparison of real wizards and literature wizards. When she walked out of the library she noticed Henry in the hallway, he was talking to a

painting. When he saw Elisa he waved at her and asked her to come to him. "Hi! Have you found something?" Elisa asked him, Henry nodded. "Yes the night Alphonse

killed Charles he was here apparently when they noticed something strange about him. They also think they saw someone but I'm going to speak to the painting there,

maybe they know who did it." Elisa nodded and followed Henry to the next painting. It was an older man talking to a young child. "Hi sir, sorry to disturb you." Henry

began, the man in the painting stopped lecturing the child. "Yes young man, how can I help you?" "Did you see someone strange two nights ago?" Henry asked but the

man in the painting shook his head. "No, I was visiting a very fair lady that night but maybe someone else was in my painting who could have seen it?" Henry sighed.

"Thanks anyway sir." Henry turned around, he looked very disappointed. "We can't ask every painting here in the castle." At that moment they heard a loud cough coming

from behind them, it was Draco Malfoy. He didn't look too happy.

XXXX

Draco felt so good about himself, he had the most beautiful girl who was going to be his wife next year, she loved him and he loved her. There was a small part that

doubted about her true feelings but he tried to ignore that part, after all, last night was perfect. Their love was stronger now than before. It wasn't until he saw Henry

and Elisa standing close to each other his doubt began to take control again. He walked over to her already clenching his fists. Was she cheating on him with Henry? His

jealousy screamed loud inside his head. Reminding him of her and Alphonse. He coughed loudly so they would notice him. They both turned around. Elisa looked worried

but Henry scowled. "What do you want Malfoy." He said sneering. "Nothing, just wondering why of all people you two hang out together. I remember you groping her."

Draco said angry, he couldn't hide his jealousy anymore. Elisa looked down as if she was hiding something. "Funny Malfoy, but you are now my prime suspect. If I ever find

evidence against you, you'll be the one in Azkaban." Henry said to him before turning around. He kissed Elisa on her cheek while saying goodbye to her, this was the limit

to Draco especially when he saw Henry turning around one more time with a huge grin on his face.

XXXX

Draco said nothing to her until Henry was around the corner, next he took Elisa's hand. "Come with me." He ordered her. Elisa followed him obedient, scared of what

might happen next. They arrived in an empty classroom. "So are you going to tell me why you were hanging out with Potter?" He asked her furious. "We are trying to

figure out what really happened that night. Alphonse would never kill someone." Draco clenched his fists again. "So you are trying to protect that measly Weasley? What?

You want him to come back here?" Draco raised his voice. Elisa looked down to the floor not able to say something anymore. Draco became even more furious because of

that. "And next, you'll be back with him? Is that what you want? I'm just some pathetic pity price?" Elisa quickly shook her head. "No, it's not like that!" But Draco didn't

listen anymore. He walked over to her with such aggressive steps Elisa wanted to run away from him but it was too late, Draco had taken his wand and locked the door.

"I'll show you I'm not just a pathetic person, I might have appeared weak the last months but my strength is coming back to me now." He quickly grabbed Elisa's arm and

shoved her against the wall. Elisa groaned out of pain. Draco wanted to kiss her but she averted his kiss by turning around her head, this upset Draco even more. It

wasn't until he saw a single tear falling from her eye he loosened his grip. He didn't say anything, he simply wiped away the tear. "I see, you want to be with Alphonse,

isn't it? I'll leave you now." Draco had to use all his strength to walk away from Elisa. Elisa quickly got up and ran towards Draco. "No, I don't want to be with Alphonse. I

want you, I know I've been wrong to you but if you want to be with me you have to learn to trust me." "You have to win my trust, things like hanging out with that Potter

won't help you." "I have to help him, Alphonse might have been a jerk but being a jerk doesn't mean you deserve to be in Azkaban." This raised questions, Draco raised

his eyebrows. "What do you mean jerk?" Elisa lowered her eyes, she explained to Draco what happened New Year's evening. Draco shook his head. "I had a suspicion he

wasn't himself that night, I ran into him that night, but I didn't know he was such a complete arse!" Draco hugged Elisa now. "You're too good for this world Elisa, guys like

that don't deserve your pity." He kissed her next, Elisa nodded. "Just let me figure this one out, maybe it was alcohol which made it happen, I don't know. Trust me." Elisa

said but Draco wasn't so sure about it, in the end he was responsible for it. He knew about Tom's plan.

XXXX

Later on Elisa and Draco were both studying in his room, she tried to remember all of the details about Feodora but it was so much and there was something else too,

something she needed of her chest. "Draco, we need to talk." Elisa said to him. She began to notice that he was beginning to become more possessive and she hated it

when someone tried to hold her down. Draco looked up with a very puzzled look. "Did you talk to Potter?" He asked her, she did promise him she was going to tell Henry

she didn't want to see him anymore. Elisa shook her head. "No, I just don't like how you treat me these days, I'm not an object you can possess, I have a voice of my

own, I can make my own decisions." Draco sighed. "I know you do but how would you feel if I started to hang out with Greengrass or Alta?" Elisa thought about it, she

wouldn't like it to be honest. Still she didn't want to surrender. She was going to give up on so much, so this was a little too much for her. "I will end my search for the

truth about Alphonse but I will not stop hanging out with Henry, he's a good friend now." Draco shook his head. "Why? What is so special about him?" He started to yell

again. Elisa shook her head and walked away from him, she didn't feel like having this discussion. He got off his chair and followed Elisa. "Elisa, I'm talking to you!" She

turned around feeling her temper rising. "Look, you're starting to change in to someone else, someone we both know and frankly I don't like it! I fell in love with the other

Draco not this one." She said while pointing at him, Draco took her hand and pulled her closer. "Like what?" He hissed. Next Elisa kissed him with so much fire it caught

Draco off guard and he couldn't help but just play along. Suddenly she broke off the kiss. "You already have me, there is one thing I just can't deal with, don't try to control

me." Elisa said a little breathless. Draco could only nod, feeling very aroused now, he didn't want her to stop so he pulled her back into his arms. He kissed her again with

the same fire like Elisa did, pushing her against the wall. His hands started to unbutton his pants, he lifted Elisa up and pulled up the skirt she was wearing. Suddenly a

voice from behind startled both of them. Draco turned his head around to see Crabbe standing there with a huge grin on his face. "Hey, when you're done, can I have a

go too?" Elisa thought she had to vomit when she heard Crabbe saying those words. Draco quickly lowered Elisa and zipped up his pants. Elisa quickly pulled her clothes

back in order feeling filthy. Draco was pointing his wand now looking more furious than ever. Suddenly Draco fired a spell at Crabbe which caused him to fly backwards

against a wall. Next Draco closed the door and locked it with his wand. Elisa walked over towards Draco who was breathing heavily and still clenching his fists. He started

to relax when he felt the touch of Elisa's hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, he doesn't know better." Elisa said to him pulling him closer into her arms. He gratefully wrapped

his arms around her too and kissed her softly. "You will pay for this! I swear you and your filthy muggle!" Crabbe yelled behind the closed door. They heard Crabbe walk

away. "I wanted to kill him, I really did." Draco said still trembling. Elisa softly stroked his cheek. "He's not worth it." She said and kissed him again. He nodded. "You're

right." After that Elisa was terrified of the Slytherins. The news had spread fast and most of them casted scowling looks at her now. She felt their hate burning on her skin.

Draco promised to protect her but she knew he couldn't be around her the whole time, it was at those moments she was happy to have Henry as a friend. She often

accompanied Lester Longbottom and him when Draco couldn't be with her, she knew the Slytherins wouldn't try anything funny with her when she was surrounded by

Gryffindors.

Until one evening…


	17. Betrayal

_**17 Betrayal **_

Elisa was already late for dinner, she couldn't find her favourite earrings. After a while she gave up and went outside her room. Someone was already waiting for her

outside her door, it was a boy she had never seen before. He was very tall and dark. His black hair was neatly combed to the side. Elisa could see from his uniform that he

was a Slytherin. Her heart started to race. "Hello there, my name is Rabastan Lestrange." He said friendly but there was something about him that Elisa couldn't describe,

something vile. Suddenly he pointed his wand at her and ropes shot out of his wand, wrapping around her body. She couldn't move anymore. When she tried to scream

he quickly put the silencing charm on her. "Now now dear, be nice, we just want to play a little." Rabastan said smirking. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Crabbe

coming closer too. "Drag her inside." Rabastan ordered Crabbe, he nodded and picked her up, next in her room he placed her on her bed. Elisa was trembling; she had an

idea what they were up to next. Rabastan sat down next to her while Crabbe was standing on the other side. Apparently there was a new leader among the Slytherins.

Rabastan was still smirking. Suddenly he started to unbutton his shirt. "I think you need a little lesson, a lesson about respect towards wizards." Elisa wanted to say

something but she forgot he had silenced her. Rabastan started to unbutton her shirt too. Crabbe in the meantime couldn't hide is excitement; he was grinning and licking

his lips. Elisa wished she wasn't wearing her seductive lingerie set, she wanted to surprise Draco that night. Rabastan touched her bra, Elisa couldn't hide her disgust.

Rabastan slapped her hard in her face. "Don't give me that look!" He yelled at her. He kept glaring at her body, his eyes glossy. "I can see why Draco likes you so much,

you are very beautiful." Next everything went so fast...

XXXX

Draco was in the great hall waiting for Elisa. He kept looking around but didn't see her. Draco looked over at the Gryffindor table, maybe she was talking to Potter or

Longbottom, but she wasn't there either. "Malfoy have you seen Aileen?" Tom asked. "No I haven't." Draco said. "And I can't find Elisa either." "Strange, she said she

would meet me here." Tom said. "She should have been here by now. Where would she be? I'm starting to get really worried." Draco said, feeling anxious. "She's just

late, Malfoy, she'll be here soon." "No, you don't understand. Crabbe threatened us." Tom's eyes widened, he should have known his followers would stand up to their

relationships with the muggles. He should have protected Aileen at all times, he shouldn't have left her alone tonight. "Looking for someone?" A voice behind them said, it

was Morgane, she was smirking. "Get lost." Draco scowled at her. "Don't worry, Elisa will enjoy herself, in the end muggles are just animals." She said and winked at

Draco. HisHeart started racing, What was she talking about? He suddenly noticed Crabbe wasn't sitting at their table and even worse neither was Rabastan Lestrange, he

was a horrible person and at this moment he may be even more dangerous than Tom Riddle. "I'm going to Elisa's room." He said while he got up, Tom Riddle followed his

movement. "I'll go with you. Aileen's probably with her." Draco had the idea that Tom had the same idea. Draco sprinted towards the dungeons, afraid that it might be too

late. When he tried to open Elisa's door it didn't budge, he tried 'Alohomora' but still no movement. Tom pushed Draco aside. "Bombarda!" He yelled and the door burst

open.

There Draco saw a picture he wished he'd never seen; Elisa was tied up with robes, her shirt was off revealing her upper body. Rabastan was touching her, Draco's

vision became a blur, there was only one more thought in his head. Kill Rabastan. Tom disarmed Crabbe, who pointed his wand at him. Then he noticed Aileen wasn't

there, and he got even more worried than he already was. Where could she be? He ran out of the room to look for Aileen. He was hoping he would find her in time. She

wasn't in her room and he didn't know where to go next. He tried to stay calm, as he always did when something happened that he had no control over, but when it came

to Aileen, he always seemed to lose it. Suddenly a first year walked by looking at him confused. "Mister Riddle, I thought you were upstairs at the Astronomy tower?"

"What?" Tom asked, not fully understanding what the girl just said. "I just saw you there with Aileen Vesper." Tom's eyes widened, this couldn't be happening. He ran off

towards the Astronomy tower, hoping he would be on time.

XXXX

Aileen was walking towards the great hall to have dinner with Tom when she saw him standing on top of the stairs. "Hey" he said. His voice sounded weird, but she

thought it might be because of his lack of sleep lately. "Hey" she replied smiling. "I thought we were meeting in the great hall?" "I know." He said. "But I need to show you

something. Follow me." "Okay." Aileen said, a bit confused and curious. She followed him up to the Astronomy tower. He opened the door for her "Get inside." He ordered

her. She went inside and she saw a beautiful view. She never took Tom for the romantic type, but this was really awesome. She could see the stars so clearly from up

here and the moon seemed so close she could almost touch it. Suddenly she got pulled out of her daydream by his unusually raspy voice: "Aileen, I need to talk to you."

"Okay" Aileen replied, scared for what might come next. "I think it's time to stop all of this nonsense." "What are you talking about?" Aileen asked, not understanding.

"Our so called relationship. I think Dumbledore isn't so suspicious about me anymore, so we can just stop the theatre." Tom said harsh. Aileen couldn't believe what she

just heard. She was so convinced that his love for her was real and now everything fell apart. Tears were pouring in her eyes, but she tried her best to block them. He

wasn't worth her tears. "You've got to be kidding me." She said angry. Tom took a few steps closer towards her and said: "Did you really think that I, a wizard, could love

someone like you?" Tom made it sound so obvious. How could she be so stupid to believe that he really loved her? He hated her from the first moment he saw her. "Okay,

I think we're done here now." She said, while heading for the door. "Not yet." He said, passing her by and blocking the door for her. "What do you want from me?" Aileen

asked, feeling scared. "We could still have fun together." He said, while showing a devilish smile. "No" Aileen said while backing away from him step by step. He followed

her steps until she was backed against a wall. Aileen had a frightened look on her face, which only amused Tom. He grabbed her waist and Aileen slapped him in his face.

"You filthy muggle! Show some respect!" He slapped her in her in the face hard. She couldn't hide her tears anymore, this was too much for her to handle. Next Tom took

her head in his hands and kissed her, invading her mouth with his tongue. She tried to push him away but his hands went to her arms and held them tightly. She was

disgusted by him and as if that wasn't enough already she suddenly noticed she wasn't looking into Tom's eyes anymore, she was looking into the eyes of a Slytherin guy

whose name she didn't know. "Shit, what's happening, it should still be working!" The guy yelled, fear and anger sounding in his voice. Aileen looked shocked by this

sudden change of identity. How could he look exactly like Tom just a few moments ago and now look like someone totally different? The next moment the door flew open

and to her surprise, Aileen saw Tom standing there looking insane from the anger. She had never seen him so mad. "Crucio!" he yelled, his voice sounded like a crazy

persons voice, he was out of his mind. Aileen didn't understand any of this. The guy on the floor cringed and yelled, he was in a tremendous amount of pain. His eyes were

shut and he had wrapped his arms around his chest. Tom didn't seem to want to stop the curse, he kept pointing his wand at the guy until he finally fainted. Then he

turned to Aileen. "Are you all right?" he asked in a harsh tone, he was still angry. Aileen backed away from him, she didn't know what to think. Was it really him a few

moments ago or was it that guy the whole time? "Aileen what's wrong?" Aileen ran towards the door and it quickly shut again. Aileen tried to open it, but it was locked.

"Aileen tell me what's going on!" Tom yelled. Aileen shivered, tears were rolling over her cheeks. "You… You were here and then you were gone and he was here… I don't

understand." "Aileen, listen to me." Aileen looked away, she was so scared. "Look at me!" Tom yelled. Aileen immediately turned her head towards him. "Listen to me… He

took a Polyjuice potion. He looked like me, but it wasn't me. It was him." Aileen still didn't fully understand. "Polyjuice potion makes you look like someone else for a while."

Tom explained. Aileen felt a block falling off her shoulders. She was breathing heavily. Tom took a few steps closer towards her and took her in his arms. "It's okay. I'm

here now." "I'm so sorry Tom, I didn't want to kiss him he forced me." "I know. It's not your fault, don't worry about it." Tom said caring. "Go to your room, I'll be right with

you." Aileen left the Astronomy tower at a run. "Uhh." Tom heard the guy's voice. He was one of his followers, Edward Avery. He betrayed him. Tom would have to make a

statement, he would have to make sure that his followers knew again who the leader was. "Stand up." He said harsh. Avery stood up immediately. He didn't dare provoke

Tom Riddle anymore. "Follow me." Tom said cold. The guy followed him towards the Slytherin common room where Draco was standing, his wand pointed at Lestrange and

Crabbe. All the other followers were standing around them. "Everyone sit down now." Tom said, word for word. "Except for you three." Tom pointed at Lestrange, Crabbe

and Avery "I see I have to make my point very clear: Aileen and Elisa are muggles who are not willing to steal our magic, we made sure of that. As from this moment, no

one talks to them, no one even looks at them. If you would, in a moment of pure weakness, decide not to obey these orders, this will be your fate." All eyes were pointed

at Tom Riddle and their faces were filled with pure fear. "Lestrange, come here." Rabastan stepped forward looking as if he had just been sentenced to death. "Use the

torture curse on Crabbe." Tom said cold. "Everyone will be looking, if anyone turns away, he or she will be next." Lestrange pointed his wand at his best friend and said:

"Crucio." Crabbe was crawling on the floor, turning and holding himself, yelling. The pain was excruciating. The other followers looked terrified, but they didn't dare to take

their eyes off of Crabbe, because they knew what would happen then. "You go on until Malfoy says you can stop." Tom stated. "And as for you, Avery, your faith will be

worse. You better watch your back." Tom said, and Avery knew that whatever Tom Riddle was planning for him, it would be the worst faith anyone had ever suffered.

XXXX

Later on Draco went to Elisa's room. He softly stroked Elisa's back. He gave her a sleeping potion so she could sleep without feeling anxious. Her breathing was steady

and Draco was hoping she didn't have any nightmares. Draco's worst nightmare had come true. He couldn't get the image out of his mind of his poor girl tied up while

Rabastan was touching her. Draco's anger returned every time he thought about it. He looked at his girl, sound asleep, she was so beautiful. Draco couldn't help but softly

stroke her hair again, he was hoping it wouldn't wake her up. He was afraid what effect the attack had on her, would she be unable to be touched again? He would notice

it soon enough when he would kiss her and she would struggle to get out of his grip. He was hoping that wouldn't be the reaction, but if that happened, he would be

willing to wait for her until she was ready again. He loved her after all, she was his sweet angel. Angel, he smirked at the thought. He was already catching on to muggle

stuff. He started to think about how they would raise their children, after all Draco didn't want his children to have the same youth he had, he wanted to teach them

values and teach them to respect muggles,. He stopped caring about pureblood status a long time ago, especially with Elisa in his life. Just for his parents they would put

up the show and after they passed away they would live their own lives. Maybe they could live in a foreign country so his parents would be happy he married a

"pureblood" but they wouldn't have the power to control their grandchildren as well. Maybe France, there was a good wizarding school, their children could learn French

and English at the same time. Draco smiled, his future with Elisa looked good, she was the one for him. For one last time he gave her small kiss on her head before turning

around to fall asleep.

XXXX

Tom went for Aileen's room. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He decided to just enter her room and he saw her lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Aileen?" Tom said. "I should've known from the beginning that wasn't you, I'm sorry." Aileen said emotionless. But Tom could hear that underneath, she was feeling

horrible. "I told you, it's not your fault." Tom said. "I should have protected you better." There was a silence that lasted a few minutes. "I don't belong here." Aileen said,

her voice still sounding monotone and empty. "You belong with me." Tom replied. Aileen got up out of the bed. "I know." She said, while walking over to him. "But your

friends…" "You don't have to worry about them anymore." Tom said cold. "I've had a good _talk_ with them." He touched Aileen's face. "That guy, he made it seem that you

were using me to get on a good foot with professor Dumbledore." Aileen said. "Do you actually believe that I would give up my credibility just to mislead Dumbledore?"

Tom said with edge to his voice. "I don't know what to believe anymore." Aileen replied. "Aileen you know I care about you." he said while taking his hands of her face. "I

know you can feel it inside, because I feel it too." Tom said. He looked at her with a face that showed both anger and disappointment. It was hard to see which one was

more present. Aileen walked towards him again, until she stood very close to him. She could sense his anger, but she didn't care. She put her hand on his chest and

kissed his lips softly. He kissed her back softly, enjoying the gentle touch of their lips, feeling connected to her for eternity. Aileen let go of the kiss. "Yes I feel it." She said

soft. And she felt Tom relaxing under her touch. "I'm tired." She said. It had been a long day and she needed to have a good night sleep. "Would you stay here with me

please?" "I'll never leave your side again." He said. "That's impossible." Aileen said, smiling. She liked the way he protected and cherished her. "I'll figure something out."

He said, while thinking about what he could do. They crawled into bed together and he wrapped his arms around her, he didn't ever want to let her go. After a few

moments she was asleep. And he knew he wouldn't be sleeping much again. Ever since he created the two Horcruxes he had trouble sleeping. But watching the love of

his life sleeping was something he didn't mind at all.

XXXX

When Elisa woke up the next morning she felt a little nausea, her head was spinning and before she knew it she was running toward the bathroom. She was hoping she

didn't wake up Draco but then she heard a soft knock on the door. "Are you all right dear?" His voice sounded worried. "I'm ok." She said quietly. Elisa's mind was racing,

she wasn't? No she can't be. But they never used protection either, maybe she was. She tried to remember when her last period was, she had to have them any time

soon. Elisa got up and brushed her teeth when she got out Draco was sitting on the bed. "Do you need something?" He asked her worried, Elisa nodded. "I'm scared."

She started. Draco wanted to embrace her but kept it to a soft pat on her back. "Why? I'm here for you, something like yesterday won't happen again." Elisa shook her

head. "It's not that, It's something else, something worse." Draco looked confused, what could possibly be worse than almost being raped? "I think I'm pregnant." Elisa

said before tears started to roll from her eyes. Draco's eyes widened. "You can't be, I used protection, I protected you!" He said but there was fear in his eyes. "You didn't

use a condom nor do I take the pill." Elisa said still sobbing. Draco shook his head. "No, don't worry I used a protective charm, no need for pills or whatever that first one

is." Elisa's fear started to go away. "Oh, I didn't notice." She wiped away her tears feeling stupid. Draco smiled again. "You probably felt sick because of what happened

last night, I'll give you a potion to ease the nerves." Elisa nodded and took the flask Draco hold out for her, taking a little sip from it. "You'll feel better in no time." When

Elisa wanted to hug him, Draco created a distance between them. Elisa's worries about being pregnant were gone but new worries began to develop.


	18. Secrets

_**18 Secrets**_

Aileen saw a ray of light through a split in the curtain hitting her face. It was the day before Valentine's day and Aileen wondered if Tom would want to do something

special that day. It was also Elisa's birthday and Aileen was hoping to be able to combine both Valentine and Elisa's birthday. She was walking towards the History of

Magic class when she bumped into Henry Potter and Lester Longbottom. "Aileen!" Henry yelled cheery. "Are you a party girl?" Aileen looked at him with a 'where is this

going?' look. "Yeah I like a good party from time to time." Aileen said nonchalant. "Then you be thrilled to here that we're planning a Valentine Ball!" Lester said, equally

enthusiastic as Henry. "I thought headmaster Dippet didn't approve of a ball?" Aileen asked. "We know." Lester said with a naughty look on his face. "That's why we're

hosting it in the Room of Requirement." Henry laughed. "Oh great." Aileen said, not convinced. "What's the Room of Requirement?" "It's at the seventh floor. It's actually a

stone wall, but when you think about the place you need, it appears." Henry said on a mystic tone. Aileen was stunned. "And that's why it's so perfect, you can't get in if

you don't know about the party." "Awesome!" Aileen said admiring. "So are you coming." "Yeah, maybe I will." Aileen said, thinking about what Tom might think. Elisa

would surely be up for this, but Tom could be a problem. As Aileen was walking away from the two guys she heard behind her: "And don't forget you mask, it's a

Masquerade!"

XXXX

Aileen walked inside the classroom and sat next to Tom. "Hey" she said soft. "Do you want to do something special on Valentine's day?" Aileen asked. "I don't care about

that stuff." Tom said, while still reading a passage in his book. "Okay but…" "Aileen be quiet class is starting." Aileen shut up immediately. God he could be so moody lately.

She knew he had trouble sleeping, he barely slept, but she wondered why? She could tell he was slowly getting used to having a lack of sleep, but sometimes it still

caught up with him. After class Aileen followed Tom through the corridors. He was walking really fast and she could barely catch up with him. "It's Elisa's birthday." Aileen

said. "When?" Tom asked. "Tomorrow… On Valentine's day." Tom didn't say anything, he just kept walking. "It's just, you see the Gryffindor's are hosting a ball that night

and I thought we could go for Elisa's birthday?" "I don't care about Elisa's birthday. Besides, Dippet didn't give permission for a ball." Tom said, sounding suspicious. "First

of all, I care a lot about Elisa's birthday, so I could use some support. And second: it's true, headmaster Dippet didn't approve of a ball." Aileen said pertinent. Tom

frowned hearing this. "So then our discussion is over, there is no ball." Tom said satisfied. "No there is… It's just a secret ball… in a secret place." Tom smirked. "You

actually believe that I would go to a stupid ball hosted by a bunch of retarted Gryffindors who will surely be caught by Dippet while I'm Head Boy?" Aileen felt stupid now,

but she still pushed through. "Well… Yeah, everyone will be there." She said a little unsure. "The more reason for me to not attend." Tom said cold. "Tom please do this for

me?" "No" "Tom!" He was walking away fast now. "This discussion is over Aileen." He said, while disappearing into the classroom. Aileen was so disappointed. She

couldn't believe he wouldn't do this for her. But fine, she would go alone then. She wouldn't miss Elisa's birthday for anyone.

XXXX

Elisa felt like Draco was being distant after the incident. She was worrying how she had to draw his attention. A voice behind her brought her back out of her thoughts.

"Do you speak Russian?" It was Tom Riddle who asked her this, Elisa looked a little startled, she didn't expect him. "W… What?" "Maybe you should start to learn Russian

than, Don't think Feodora Flits speaks English so it would be weird if she suddenly did." Elisa shook her head. "I speak Russian, my mother is original from Russia." Tom

stared at her for a few seconds unable to say anything before turning around and walking away from her. Elisa shrugged before thinking about Draco again. What was

wrong with him? Was he disgusted because that disgusting Slytherin touched her? It's not like something really happened. She lowered her head frustrated. "You ok?"

Someone asked her suddenly, when she turned around she saw a Slytherin boy. He was carrying a lot of books with him to return to the library. Elisa nodded, she still felt

scared when she was around Slytherins. He was tall and weedy-looking with dark brown hair. "No need to worry." He said holding his hands up. "Not a part of the gang."

Elisa raised her eyebrow, there were Slytherins who weren't friends with Tom Riddle? The boy continued. "Do you mind if I sit next you?" Elisa nodded reluctantly. "You

don't speak much." The boy noticed. Elisa shrugged. "I have a lot on my mind." She said eventually, the boy nodded. "I understand." Elisa pretended to read again but

after a while the boy started speaking again. "There is one thing I don't understand. How can you still be with Draco after all that happened?" Elisa looked up trying to

hold her emotions under control. "You see, I would have given up, I wouldn't want to go through that much trouble for one person." "Then you have never been in love."

Elisa responded coldly before turning back to her book. "I haven't than. I hope one day I can feel the same way about someone like you and Draco. I wish you the best!

Hopefully they will leave you alone now." The boy said before standing back up and leaving Elisa behind. Elisa smiled for a moment, not all Slytherins were bad. Draco in

the meantime was standing behind one of the bookshelves, he heard the conversation and he was smiling too. He loved her too and he knew she could be trusted. Both

of them would go through fire for each other. Now he had something else to worry about. Draco was nervous, Valentine was approaching and he still had no idea what to

do for Elisa. It wasn't just Valentine but also her birthday. Draco had a lot of ideas but he really wanted to surprise her. He already bought her a ring, a simple elegant

silver ring. There were no markings on it because Draco knew she was superstitious and she believed if a relationship ring had markings it meant they were going to have

a very troublesome relationship. He did engrave on the inside of the ring a message, a promise he would always love her and never let her go. This would be a promise

ring, the engagement ring would come later after she became Feodora. He walked from behind the bookshelves and softly put his hands before her eyes. She didn't jump

or anything on the contrary she relaxed from the second she felt his hands. "Draco?" She asked him. Even though he couldn't see her face he knew she was smiling.

"Elisa, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked her, Elisa nodded, panic struck her. They both walked out of the library before turning in to a secluded corner. "You

probably noticed I've been acting odd lately, right?" Elisa nodded, not really liking where this was leading to. "You see after what happened with you and Rabastan, I was

afraid you might be disgusted by me too, so I didn't want to scare you away." The weight fell off Elisa's heart, she could breathe again. Draco placed his hands on her

waist. "How does this feel?" He asked her a little scared. Elisa smiled and pulled him closer. "I've missed you." She whispered in his ear, next she pressed her lips on his

and he responded just as hungry. Both of them had missed each other for too long. Draco lifted her up in the embrace before realising they were in the open. "Maybe not

here." He whispered, Elisa was already pointing towards a door. Draco opened the door and both entered the room, it was small room with a couch in the middle, some

candles and few chairs. Draco and Elisa thought this was odd but passion took over them and both landed on the couch. Draco locked the door while Elisa took off her

clothes. Draco looked at her like a hungry wolf, he wanted to consume her. He already took off his shirt when he reached Elisa. He kissed her so passionate her nails

already pierced through his skin. He undid his pants and laid his body fully on her, Elisa's legs were wrapped around him pulling him closer inside her. She moaned softly

telling him she wanted more. Draco searched for her lips and when he did he let his tongue invade her mouth. Elisa enjoyed every minute of it, her body working to get to

that one point and when she did she tried to silence herself but couldn't. Draco smirked, happy he satisfied her. He kissed Elisa softly on her forehead. "I love you." He

said to her, Elisa nodded still breathless.

XXXX

Aileen found Elisa and Draco in the library that afternoon. "Elisa! What are you doing for your birthday?" Aileen asked enthusiastically. "I don't know yet. You have an

idea?" Aileen smiled and said: "What do you think about a secret Valentine Masquerade?" Aileen said, knowing that Elisa loved that kind of stuff. "Oh my God! Are you

serious?" Elisa replied with a big smile upon her face. "Yes I am. Henry is hosting it." "We are totally going!" Elisa screamed. "It's going to be so much fun!" Aileen yelled.

"How did you get Tom so far that he would go there?" Draco asked, spoiling the mood. Aileen sighed. "He isn't coming." She said, sounding bitter. "And he lets you go?"

Draco asked, not believing Tom would ever let Aileen go to a ball without him. "He doesn't want me to go, but I'm going anyway." Aileen said. When she saw Draco's he-

is-going-to-kill-you face, she added: "It's Elisa's birthday!" "You think he cares about that? If he tells you not to go, you don't go. He wants to be in control, he will see it

as betrayal and he will make you pay for it." "He is not in control of me, I make my own decisions and he knows that." "I don't believe he does." Draco said. "I'll take the

risk. Jees, lighten up Draco. It's a party and we're going to have fun." Aileen smiled at Elisa and said: "You'll have the best birthday ever!" Elisa smiled back as Aileen

walked out of the library. She didn't know what to think: she really was looking forward to the ball and spending her birthday with the love of her life and her best friend,

but she didn't want Aileen to get in trouble. She still feared that Tom Riddle was too dangerous to get involved with. What would happen if Aileen didn't obey him?

XXXX

The next morning Elisa was waiting for Draco to come out of the bathroom. It was funny, she thought, how a man needed more time than a woman to get ready. Elisa

walked around in his room a little curious what she might find. There was a letter laying on Draco's nightstand. It had his name on it. Elisa took it but doubted if it was her

right to read it. After a few seconds she decided to just go for it, curiosity took over. She opened the letter and saw a man's handwriting as it was a little sloppy. She

began to read.

_~XXXX~_

_Dear brother,_

_I'm happy to hear you're happy, she sounds like a wonderful girl. Even though she is a muggle. _

_Don't get me wrong I've started to appreciate muggles here, they are lovely people and they work very hard. I was hoping if you started dating a muggle, mother and father might change their minds about me, after all you always were their favourite son. But apparently it didn't work. _

_I don't like the plan though, why does she have to change and give up everything? Ever thought about giving me your powers? You know I long for power, you know that if I were a wizard I would make mother and father proud. You can become a squib like me and live with her, if we just switch names? No one would ever notice the difference. _

_Think about it. _

_Lots of love,_

_Abraxas _


	19. The past revealed

_**19 The past revealed **_

Elisa shivered in anxiety. Draco had a brother? A squib brother? Why did he never tell her that? He was standing behind her now. She could feel his presence. "I've read

your letter, I'm sorry." "I know you did, it's ok, I knew there would come a day when I had to tell you the truth." "So, you have a brother." "Yes, he's a squib as you

already read. He's my twin brother. When we were nine it was obvious he couldn't perform magic, my parents were so embarrassed so they erased him from everyone's

memories except mine and theirs. They sent him to an orphanage where he was adopted a few years later. That's why I never told you about him, because if you would

tell someone people might remember him again." Elisa wasn't in the mood to party anymore. This new discovery was a heavy weight on her heart. What more did Draco

hide for her? "Elisa, try to smile, it's your birthday." Elisa shrugged, she gave him a sad look. "So you probably expect me to keep this a secret too?" She asked him in a

sharp tone, Draco nodded. "Yes, please, it would mean a lot to me." Elisa wanted to open the door but Draco stopped her. "Elisa, this means a lot to me, to my family, if

anyone discovers." Draco shuddered by the thought. "How can you do this to your own brother?" Elisa said angry, Draco sighed. "What do you want me to do? The

damage has been done, we can't turn back time." "You can give your brother your magic and live with me in the muggle world." Draco quickly shook his head. "No way! I

don't trust him, he'll be just as horrible as my father!"

XXXX

At breakfast Aileen noticed that Elisa was looking sad, which was weird since it was her birthday. "Elisa is something wrong?" "I'm fine." Elisa said in a soft tone. "No

you're not, I can see something's bothering you. You know you can tell me everything." Aileen said, starting to feel really worried about her best friend. "I don't want to

talk about it. It will be better tonight at the ball." Elisa gave a weak smile and then stood up to leave the great hall. She didn't even eat. Aileen stared at her back not

knowing what was going on, but she decided to leave it alone. Elisa always told her everything, if she didn't tell Aileen, she probably had a good reason. When she

finished her breakfast Aileen decided to take a walk outside. She was enjoying the sun on her face, it gave her warmth, even though it was cold outside. Suddenly she

heard his silky voice: "Aileen" "Yes?" "Are you coming over to my room tonight?" "I think I'll just go to bed early tonight, catch up on some sleep." Aileen said. "Fine." Tom

said. "Just remember that you are not going to the ball." "I wasn't planning on going." Aileen said confident. "What's a ball without you." She said, secretly feeling sad

that he wasn't coming and that she had to go alone. But she would have fun anyway. "Unless you changed your mind?" "I don't change my mind. Ever." Tom said cold.

"Which class do you have?" "I was thinking about following the Defence Against the Dark Arts class." Aileen said smiling. "What's the use of that?" Tom said sneering.

"Very smooth Tom." Aileen said poisonous "I just want to learn more about your world and I know you love that class. I want to know you." "You know me." Tom said with

edge to his voice. "Sometimes I doubt that." Aileen said calm. "I'll see you in class." She gave him a soft kiss on his lips and walked away.

XXX

After lunch it was time for the Defence Against the Dark Arts class. Aileen was running late, so when she got inside the classroom, everyone was already seated. Tom had

saved her a seat next to him. The teacher, professor Merrythought, silenced the class. "Today will be a theoretical class." She said. "You will be informed about the three

unforgivable curses. We will not practice them, since they are unforgivable." Professor Merrythought said with a kind smile. "Who can name all three of them?" Tom's hand

shot up in the air. Of course he knows them all, Aileen thought. She only knew two of them, since one came up in the History of Magic class and the other she had seen

Tom using on Avery. "Yes mister Riddle" "The Imperious curse, the Cruciatus curse and the Killing curse." He said fluently. Aileen thought she had heard wrong: the killing

curse? Would Tom also know how to use that curse? Tom had that evil smirk on his face again and Aileen shivered. She could read it off his face: he had mastered the

three curses already. She tried to ignore the aching feeling in her stomach and think about something else. Besides, maybe he had just used it on an insect or something.

She tried to think about tonight, about the ball, and she felt her body relaxing again. When class was over she left the classroom together with Tom. "Why were you so

tense during class?" Tom asked her. Aileen could only stare at him, because her thoughts went off to the three unforgivable curses again. "I knew you couldn't handle

this." He said with a smirk. "You used one." Aileen had difficulty putting the words out there, but she couldn't keep it inside anymore. "He deserved it, Aileen, he violated

you." "There's a reason these curses are unforgivable." Aileen said with a judgemental voice. "Aileen, just let it go will you?" "Have you done the other ones as well?" "Let

it go Aileen." "Answer me!" Tom took a step closer to Aileen and she took a step back. "Back off… Now." He said with a threatening voice. If anyone else had yelled at him

that way, they would have suffered. He still struggled to keep himself in control when he was with her. All his emotions were magnified when it came to Aileen. But seeing

her face, he knew he would never want to see her hurt again. He felt how he kept on caring for her more and more every day. Aileen just looked at him with a scared

expression, waiting for him to completely lose his temper and Tom noticed he didn't want her to feel so scared of him anymore. "Just trust me… Everything I do is just to

keep you save." Aileen nodded. She moved her face closer to his and kissed his lips softly. He kissed her back and felt the passion rise up again, but he supressed the

feeling. He had to go meet someone. Someone who might be a better help for his plans than Draco Malfoy…

XXX

Aileen and Elisa decided to go to the party together and meet Draco there. Aileen was a bit worried about Tom. She told him she wanted to be alone tonight, but what if

he decides to come to her room anyway? She shook her head: this was her night. Tom didn't have the right to tell her what to do. She had to stand up for herself. Aileen

left her room and saw Elisa leaving hers at the same time. "Oh my god Elisa you look beautiful!" "Thanks" Elisa blushed, she was never good at taking compliments, she

was way to insecure. "You look amazing too." Aileen smiled at her and both of them walked towards the Room of Requirement. According to Henry it was on the seventh

floor, and when they arrived, they would have to think about the Valentine Party. Only then could they enter the room. When they reached the stone wall, they both

began to think about the ballroom. A door appeared slowly and they grabbed the handle to open it. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them. "Here we are Headmaster,

the party is probably going on already." Aileen recognized Tom's voice and her heart stood still for a moment. Aileen saw the frightened look in Elisa's eyes, and she knew

that she didn't hear wrong. "Where are you going to ladies?" Headmaster Dippet asked friendly, but strict. Aileen couldn't get any words out of her mouth: the look on

Tom's face was indescribable. There was only one word she could read of his face: betrayal. Aileen was angry, she told him about the party in confidence and he betrayed

her. But she knew he felt the same way about her, because she was here, at the party. "Could you open the door please miss Van Doren?" Headmaster Dippet asked.

Elisa opened the door and then they heard the music, the laughter, the noise. Everyone was having so much fun until the music was stopped by Headmaster Dippet. All

eyes were pointed at them and they all had the same expression: shocked. "There was given no permission to host a ball. As from tomorrow, everyone here, including

miss Vesper and miss Van Doren, will be having a weekly detention until you realize that this cannot be tolerated." Headmaster Dippet turned around and walked away

after patting Tom Riddle on the shoulder as 'thank you' sign for his help. Aileen looked at Tom furious and he looked back at her with the same expression. Aileen walked

passed him and stormed off to her room. She had it with him. She had enough.

XXX

When Elisa heard Tom's voice behind them she knew the party was over. In fact there would be no party; Elisa's birthday was officially a catastrophe. Everyone left the

great hall, all the students looking terrified or angry. But in the mass of students she couldn't find Draco. "Lucky for him." Elisa thought, maybe he was late? Elisa left the

group to find Draco, he was probably still in his room. She softly knocked on his door but she noticed the door was already open. She softly opened it a little to see two

people standing in his room. Elisa was in a state of shock. Draco was there and right in front of him was a boy who looked exactly like Draco, only a little bit different. The

other boy had whiter and longer hair, his face was sharper.

XXX

Draco was running late for the ball, he couldn't decide what to wear and kept tripping over things in his room. He cursed hard when he bumped his little toe to the bed for

the third time in a row. He sat down to rub it when the door opened. "I know I'm late, I'm sorry!" He said to the person who had now entered his room. "Hello Draco." A

male voice said. Draco looked up and it felt like he was looking in a mirror. "Abraxas?" He asked shocked, his twin brother was standing in his room. "But, you live in

Austria? What are you doing here?" Abraxas simply smiled. "Aren't you happy to see me? After all these years, I expected a warmer welcome." He said smiling and next he

leaped forwards stretching out his arms. "Brother!" He said laughing and embraced Draco in a hug. Draco hugged him back but more reluctant than his brother. "You can't

be here! I'm happy to see you again, don't get me wrong but how did you even get in?" "All those questions, can't you just be happy to see me again?" Draco shook his

head. "You're here for a reason and I have an idea why you're here." "Well, why even bother to ask." Abraxas smirked. Behind them the door opened again, both boys

looked at the door to see Elisa standing in the door opening with a confused look. Abraxas smiled at her warmly but Draco walked in her direction. "Elisa, go to your room,

I'll explain in the morning." Abraxas stopped Draco. "No, let her in, I want to know her opinion." Elisa walked in to the room, she looked beautiful Draco noticed, she

always did off course but she really did her best for the ball. He looked at his side and noticed how Abraxas was looking at her with a weird sort of look in his eyes. "Elisa,

my name is Abraxas, have you heard about me?" He asked her, Elisa nodded a bit shy, she looked overwhelmed. Abraxas continued. "Good, have you heard about my

plan?" Elisa nodded once again, this time a bit more secure. "What is your opinion?" Elisa looked sideways to see Draco's reaction; his eyes shot a warning glance. "I do

think your idea is better, actually." Draco couldn't hide his disappointment. "No, Elisa, you can't be serious!" He said furious. "Brother, it's her life and she has the right to

make this decision." Abraxas interrupted; next he walked over to Elisa and hugged her. She was a bit surprised by this action. "I'm really happy you support my idea, it will

take some time to convince Draco but it will be ok in the end." He said and then he left the room. "Where are you going?" Draco yelled after Abraxas but he was already

gone. Draco turned to Elisa. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked her furious. Elisa shook her head, tears building up. "Your brother is right you know, this is my

decision too!" She said and stormed towards the door. "Where do you think you're going?" Draco yelled. "I'm going to bed, not that you care but the ball has been

cancelled thanks to your best friend Tom." She wanted to open the door but turned around one more time. "Oh and thanks for the great birthday you gave me, it was

really a blast!" She said sneering and next she left the room. Draco kicked his bed again but then remembered his little toe and screamed in agony.

XXX

Aileen was pacing in her room while her door flew open and Tom walked in. "What were you doing there?" he asked angrily. "I was there to celebrate Elisa's birthday."

Aileen said, trying to stay calm, but inside she was raging. She knew that picking a fight with Tom Riddle wasn't a wise thing to do, but she had to stand up for herself. "I

told you to stay away from the party." Tom said, his voice cold as ice. "You betrayed me." Aileen couldn't believe what she just heard. "_You _betrayed _me_, Tom!" Aileen

yelled. "I told you about the party in confidence and you went behind my back to tell professor Dippet!" "You weren't supposed to be there. If you had obeyed…" Tom

didn't get the chance to finish his sentence. Aileen knew interrupting him would piss him off and she knew he was dangerous, but she had to put her foot down. "How

many times do I have to tell you that you do not own me? You can't control me!" Aileen started yelling "I've had it with this! If you can't accept me for who I am and give

me room to have my own thoughts and my own voice…" Aileen couldn't finish the sentence. Tom's face was hard, cold. She was afraid this might happen, she was afraid

he might shut her out. This was not good. Tom stepped closer towards her. Aileen was frightened by him. "Then what?" His voice was cold and threatening. "Can't you

just accept me for who I am?" Aileen's rage was cooling down. She wanted to show him that she wasn't a puppet to play with, but she didn't want to lose him either.

"Answer my question." Tom ordered while grabbing Aileen's arm. Aileen pulled her arm out of his grip immediately. "Don't hurt me." She said, fear sounding in her voice.

Tom backed away from her and Aileen decided that she had to finish what she started. She had to push through. "Then I don't think we'll make it." She said with a soft

voice, dripped with sadness. Aileen knew at this moment that the both of them thought the same thing: they were too attached to each other. They weren't really, but

both of them were so damaged, that they couldn't depend on anyone. They also felt the same thing: love, indestructible love for each other. Aileen waited for Tom to say

something, but no words came. He just stood there with a face that didn't show any feelings, but that hid so many. Aileen went closer to him and touched his handsome

face. "I want us to make it." She said soft. He took her hands off his face and entangled his fingers in hers. Aileen didn't expect this. Tom looked into her eyes and said:

"You shouldn't have betrayed me." Aileen looked at him with a shocked expression. She didn't understand, she just explained a very important thing to him and he still

pushed through. "Don't you understand?" Aileen asked him. "No." he said while letting go of her hands. He looked at her, hesitating whether or not to kiss her. But he

didn't, he walked away leaving a stunned Aileen behind.

XXX

Tom entered his common room and immediately got surrounded by his minions who apparently had some great ideas to torture mudbloods. But he didn't care right now,

he wanted to be alone, he wanted to think. "Not now!" he hissed, while storming off to his room. He sat on his bed while thinking about the conversation he just had with

Aileen. He understood her, he knew he treated her as his property and rationally he knew he had to set her free. But he couldn't, the fact that he loved her caused him to

be very careful. He didn't trust anyone, and he didn't trust her either. If he let her go her own way, she could hurt him. It was already wrong that he was actually in love

with someone, but he couldn't just hand over the control and let her decide about her own life. On the other hand he knew that if he wanted to have her, he had to let go

of thinking about her being his property. She wasn't one of his minions. After a while of thinking, he fell asleep. He dreamt about her leaving him, about her with another

man, about her being attacked. The nightmares were another side effect from the Horcruxes. He almost didn't sleep, and if he did, he had these nightmares. But this time,

it felt like his mind let him see what he knew deep inside: if he'd go on like this, he would lose Aileen…

XXX

The next day went by smoothly. Aileen managed to avoid Tom as much as possible, and when they saw each other Aileen noticed that Tom wasn't planning on talking to

her either. They sat next to each other during History of Magic, but they didn't say a word. Aileen didn't want to fight with Tom, deep inside she just wanted to lay in his

arms. But she knew she had to make a statement now. It was his turn to take the first step to reconciliation. During dinner Aileen received a note from Headmaster

Dippet, along with everyone else present at the party last night. Detention would take place tonight at eight pm, here in the great hall. Aileen felt pissed: this was all

Tom's fault. She noticed she wasn't the only one looking pissed, only the Gryffindors weren't angry with Tom, but with her. They all looked into Aileen's direction with anger

written over their faces. Aileen did feel guilty, but on the other hand, it seemed logical that she had put her faith into her boyfriend. She couldn't possibly know that he

would betray her, could she? "Hold your head up high Aileen, it's not your fault." Elisa's words were comforting, they reassured Aileen that she hadn't done anything

wrong, her intentions were good. "Thanks Elisa, that means a lot." Aileen gave a weak smile, but inside she felt horrible. Now she didn't only have a fight with her

boyfriend, but also with half the school. "Can we get out of here? I can't stand them looking at me like that." Aileen said to Elisa. "Sure hun." Elisa replied, and they stood

up and went to Aileen's room. "Aileen could I talk to you?" Elisa said. "But you can't tell anyone!" "Yeah sure." "Promise!" "Yes of course, I won't tell. What's so

important?" Aileen said, she was getting very curious. "It's about Draco… And he can't know that you know." Aileen casted Elisa a confused look. "Okay… Spill it…" "He has

a twin brother." Elisa started and she explained everything that had happened last night after they were caught at the party. "Wow." Aileen was stunned. "That's a lot to

digest." "I know." Elisa said. "So what do you want to do?" Aileen asked curious, she couldn't imagine what plan Elisa would choose. "I don't know Aileen, Abraxas has

some good points, but Draco losing his magic… That can't be healthy right?" "I have no idea. Did you talk to him about this?" "Not really, he's still a little in shock about his

brother being here and me doubting our plan." Elisa said, sadness sounding in her voice. "I can imagine." Aileen said. "And how are things between you and Tom?" Elisa

asked. "The same, we don't talk. I'm waiting for him to apologize." Aileen said a little harsh. "Well I'm afraid you'll have to wait a long time then." Elisa said, and Aileen

knew she had a very good point.

XXX

Later on Aileen and Elisa went to the great hall for detention. When they arrived at the entrance, no one was there because it was still quite early. But then Aileen saw a

figure coming out of the shadows: Tom Riddle. "I'll go inside" Elisa said, while patting Aileen on her shoulder for support. Aileen just stood there, not saying a word,

looking at Tom coming closer. They stood there a few moments in silence, looking into each other's eyes, wondering why they were still fighting. But they were both to

stubborn to give in. When Tom finally opened his mouth to say something, Henry Potter and Lester Longbottom walked by. "Hey traitor, the least you can do is come in

and share the punishment!" Henry yelled. Aileen decided it would be best to not make a scene right here and now. She turned around and entered the great hall, still not

knowing what Tom was about to say. She looked over her shoulder to see him, but he was already gone.


	20. Love is pain

_**Author's note: I'm sorry it took me so long! :( with the holiday's and work I had no time and to be honest no inspiration, it might take me longer to post chapters these days, but I hope you'll enjoy this one :) **_

_**20 Love is pain**_

Draco was waiting nervously in his room for his brother to return. He needed answers, he wanted to know his true motives. Draco knew Abraxas well enough to know

that he wouldn't do anything without a good reason, Draco even had the idea that someone summoned him here. Next there was a loud knock on the door, when he

opened it he saw Elisa. Draco sighed disappointed, he was expecting his brother. "What do you want?" He asked her, he could see she was hurt but he couldn't care less,

it felt like she betrayed him again. All of the sudden she didn't wanted to continue with their plans while Draco had worked so hard on them. "Why are you being so

mean?" She asked him, tears filling her eyes. "You know why." He said back emotionless. Next there was another knock on the door, Draco pushed Elisa aside and

opened the door. It was his brother now, carrying his usual smirk on his face. "Elisa, please leave, this is between me and my brother." Draco said again without any

emotion. This time a tear rolled from Elisa her eye, her lips were trembling when she was about to leave the room. All of a sudden Abraxas reached his hand out towards

Elisa and patted her on the back. "Don't cry, it's going to be okay, if he loves you, he will see my plan is the best for you both." Abraxas his hand rested on Elisa her back

for a few second before he lowered it again but his fingertips never left her skin. She gave him a small smile before leaving but she didn't give Draco another look. After

Elisa had left Draco turned to his brother again. "Now you are going to tell me why you are here and what your plan is." He said stern. "Relax brother, you remind me of

our father now." Abraxas said smirking. "I don't care, tell me now!" "No need to scream, I'll tell you when the time is ready, so another reason why you asked me here?

Because I have better things to do." "Really? what things?" "None of your business, you're such a nosy little git." This time Draco slammed his hand on Abraxas his

shoulder. "You're not getting so easily out of this, Tell me now!" Abraxas pushed Draco's hand away. "Fine! I just wanted to make sure you didn't make the wrong

choices! Do you even care about Elisa! Because if you did, your perfect plan wasn't necessary!" Draco was enraged, his nostrils were flaring. "GET OUT! You have no right

to question my feelings for her! Off course I love her! Otherwise I wouldn't do all this! I do this for her!" "Really? Because I don't see any benefits for her!" Both boys were

trembling, both their fists were clenched and Draco had his one hand in his pocket, his hand around his wand. "What? You're going to hex me?" "Maybe, I won't if you

leave now and never come back!" "I don't care of you hex me but I'll get what I want, too long have I been stuck in the mountains with nothing but goats and snow to

entertain me!" Draco smirked. "So you do only care about yourself, I should have known, if you want a change of scenery then move to another country, it's not my

problem." Abraxas shook his head. "Off course I see the advantages for myself but I also see a better future for her, for you!" "No, I will never give you my magic." "Then I

will have to take them." Next Abraxas turned around and left the room. Draco sighed. When will this madness end?

XXXX

The next morning Aileen woke up feeling sick. Her stomach hurt and she felt nauseous. 'Probably something I ate yesterday' she thought. She went to the bathroom to

get ready for breakfast. Aileen looked at herself in the mirror, she looked awfully pale. Once again she wondered what she was doing here, and wouldn't it be better if she

just left? Things weren't okay with Tom and she didn't know if they would ever be again. She had a breakthrough: she finally stood up for herself, but he wouldn't have

that. He wouldn't forgive her. She allowed one tear to roll down her face and then she pulled herself back together: no more crying over a guy. She had promised that to

herself. Suddenly she felt the nausea flaring up, and she knew what was coming. She ran to the toilet and she was just in time… 'What's wrong with me?' she asked

herself…

XXXX

At breakfast Aileen bumped into Elisa. "God, Aileen you don't look good." "I know" Aileen said weak. "I don't feel so well." Elisa looked at her worried. "Why don't you

sleep it off today?" Elisa asked. "No, I don't want to seem weak." Aileen said strong-minded. "For him? Don't let him get to you Aileen, this has gone far enough." Aileen

turned around and walked away to professor Burbage's office. She heard voices inside, but decided to knock anyway. She needed some distraction, and Burbage could

give her that. "Come in" Her sweet voice sounded. Aileen opened the door to find professor Burbage and professor Trelawny in the tiny office. "Good morning professors."

Aileen said with a weak smile. "Good morning miss Vesper." Professor Burbage said nice while professor Trelawny just stood there staring at her. "I just need to go to the

headmaster's office, but I'll be right back." When professor Burbage had left the room, professor Trelawny walked towards her, her eyes looked even bigger than before

and she had a shocked expression written all over her face. She looked like she was in a sort of trance. When she came closer she put her hand on Aileen's belly and

spoke with a voice Aileen didn't recognize: "I sense darkness within you! This child will lead to our destruction!" Aileen was stunned. She pushed professor Trelawny's

hand off her belly and ran away as quickly as possible. On the stairs she bumped into Tom, which was really inconvenient at the moment. Tom grabbed her and tried to

calm her, but she just wanted to keep running, she didn't want to stop. "Aileen's what's wrong?" Tom asked worried, but he sounded a little annoyed too. Aileen heard

the words, but she just pulled out of his embrace and started running again. When she reached the fields around the castle, she leaned against a three and her food

came up once again. "This can't be" she said to herself. "I can't be pregnant."

XXXX

When she ran past him, Tom doubted whether or not to go after her. But that seemed like a bad idea. They were kind of separated after their last fight, so why bother.

Tom Riddle wasn't the kind of guy who chased a girl. But on the other hand… he wasn't much of himself lately. Aileen had made him fall in love for the first time. And as he

was thinking that, he realized he never showed her the love he felt. He just couldn't. When he walked past professor Burbage's office, he saw professor Trelawny come

out. "Good evening professor." Tom said polite. "Good evening mister Riddle." Professor Trelawny replied. Tom was getting really curious now. He had seen Aileen running

out of the office like she had just seen a ghost, and now it seemed that professor Trelawny was with her. What happened there? Did Trelawny make a premonition? But

what would scare Aileen so much? Tom decided to go to Aileen's room and ask her what happened. He knocked three times and to his surprise, Elisa opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked vile. "I need to talk to Aileen. Something happened… I saw her running away from someone." "She doesn't want to talk to you." Tom

processed that for a moment and tried to look into Aileen's room. He saw her sitting on the bed, looking pale and still frightened. "I need to know what happened." He

said slow and vicious. "Back off Riddle." Elisa said confident. "The best thing you can do for her now, is leaving her alone, trust me." "I don't trust you. I'll get her alone

soon, you can't be with her all the time." Tom whispered and he walked away.

XXXX

Elisa felt horrible, she had the feeling Draco was slipping away from her. Ever since she doubted his plan he had avoided her and when she wanted to talk to Aileen about

it she ignored Elisa her problems but started talking about her own problems with Tom. Elisa felt so alone. She heard a soft knock on the door. Elisa jumped up towards

the door and opened only to see Abraxas. She sighed deeply. "I'm sorry I'm not Draco." He said smirking. "No, it's okay. Come in." Abraxas entered her room and looked

around; he always had this smirk on his face Elisa noticed. "Is there something I can help you with?" She asked him trying to sound emotionless, she hated when people

saw her crying, it was a sign of weakness. "Yes, I need you to help me with Draco." "Maybe you haven't noticed but he pretty much hates me." Abraxas let down his smirk

this time and replaced it with a genuine comforting smile. "I know my brother well enough to know that this is temporary, he's a little in shock but I know he loves you."

Elisa sighed deeply, tears building up again. "I'm not so sure." She said and she heard her voice crackling. Abraxas leaped forwards to her and hugged her. "There there,

no need to cry." It's been a while Elisa had some affection and she enjoyed every minute of it. It seemed like Abraxas was enjoying it too because he didn't release her.

Only when another knock on the door sounded they both let go, embarrassed and flushed Elisa opened the door. It was Draco.

XXXX

"Elisa I need to…" He didn't finish his sentence but locked his eyes on Abraxas. "So you go behind my back?" He said furious, Abraxas shrugged. "Someone had to talk to

her." Elisa tried to take Draco's hand, to calm him down but he stormed out of the room before anyone could say another thing, Elisa wanted to go after him but Abraxas

stopped her. "Let go of me!" She screamed hysterically, she needed to be with Draco, she had to explain everything to him. "Calm down." He said calm but there was

edge in his voice. "Stay here, I'll go talk to him." Abraxas said and left Elisa alone. Now she felt even more lonely than before. It was as if Aileen had mentally heard her

because an hour later she stormed in to her room.

XXXX

Draco was walking towards his room, feeling very anxious and angry. Behind him he heard footsteps, probably Elisa he thought. He didn't know what to think anymore, if

only she would understand him, believe him. His brother was vile. When he arrived at the door of his room he turned around to see her but he saw his brother instead,

smirking as usual. Draco took out his wand and pointed it at Abraxas. "Really?" He said grinning. "Maybe instead of running off like a little kid and attacking anyone who

wants to help you, maybe you should go to your girl and talk to her, you might lose her if you don't watch out." Abraxas said still grinning, Draco lowered his wand but

next clenched his fist and punched Abraxas on the nose. Abraxas fell on the floor swearing like crazy. "If you talk to Elisa again or even look at her, I will end you." He put

the emphasis on the word end. Abraxas got back up, his nose was bleeding. "I swear, I will get you!" Abraxas lost his temper this time, Draco tried to remain calm but his

fists were still shaking. Draco didn't say another word before turning around, leaving his brother at his bedroom door.

XXXX

Abraxas walked away trying to regain himself, he had a meeting with someone but he was already late. He wasn't going to be so happy about that. He walked by the wall

as said in the letter with instructions, thinking about the person he was going to meet when suddenly a door appeared. Abraxas opened the door and he saw Him, Tom

Riddle or how he was named by his followers, Lord Voldemort. "You are late, I don't like to be kept waiting." He said calm, but Abraxas knew the dark lord was angry at

him. "I'm sorry Milord, there has been a complication with my brother." Abraxas said humble, lowering his head. After all he was still a squib. "I see." There was a silence

next, almost deadly. "So how is your plan working out?" Tom asked, he avoided looking at the miserable copy of Draco. "Not so good to be honest, I have Elisa at my side

but my brother is stubborn." "Are you already disappointing me?" Tom sighed. "After everything I promised you, I was hoping for better results." Abraxas lowered his head

more in shame. "I'm sorry Milord, but I have a plan that will not disappoint you." "Very well, we will meet up soon and then I'd like to hear better news." Abraxas nodded

and next left the room, in the corner of his eye he noticed a pair of blue eyes but when he looked at the spot where he saw them, they were gone. Abraxas shook his

head, probably nothing.

XXXX

Aileen was wandering the corridors, thinking about what to do next. A pregnancy test? Did they have those here in this world? Would Tom want this child? No off course

not, it would be a half blood. Tom would never allow her to keep it. Did she want this child? No. It would have no father and Aileen never was the motherly type to begin

with. Did she have to tell him? No. She'd better take care of this herself. While sinking deeply into her thoughts, Aileen went past a plain grey wall. She was thinking about

Tom and his minions and his authority: he wasn't the fatherly type either. Suddenly a door appeared in the wall and Aileen knew: this was the Room of Requirement. She

opened the door and went inside, but then she heard the voices and she hid behind a closet. "After everything I promised you, I was hoping for better results." It was

Tom talking to someone who Aileen didn't recognise until she heard his voice: it was Draco, only he sounded a little bit different. "I'm sorry Milord, but I have a plan that

will not disappoint you." "What plan?" Aileen whispered to herself. Next she saw Draco standing up to leave the room and she hid further behind the closet. Tom left a few

seconds after Draco and then Aileen got out too. When she was standing in the hallway again she bumped right into… Draco Malfoy. "Malfoy! Weren't you just here?"

Aileen asked not understanding. Draco looked at her confused and said: "No. I was at the library." Aileen shook her head, was she going crazy? "You're acting weird

Vesper. Go to Pumfrey or something." He said harsh and walked away. Suddenly the truth struck Aileen: the guy talking to Tom sounded like Draco and even looked like

him, but it wasn't him. So it had to be… his twin brother! But what would Draco's twin brother have to do for Tom? Elisa had mentioned that he was a squib, and Tom

hated squibs. Elisa! She had to go talk to Elisa!


	21. The Mask

_**21 The Mask**_

Aileen ran towards Elisa's room and knocked heavily on her door. When Elisa opened it, she looked tired. "Elisa! We need to talk!" Elisa looked confused: "About what?"

"Draco's twin brother." "What about him?" Elisa said piqued. "I heard him talking to Tom about a plan. I don't really understand, I thought he was a squib." "Yeah he is."

Elisa replied. "Tom hates squibs and other non-magical beings." "What's your point?" Elisa asked. "It seems weird that's all. They were talking about Draco not

cooperating… I think Abraxas might be up to something bad." Elisa looked at Aileen with cold eyes. "Why does everyone feel the need to tell me how bad and evil Abraxas

is! He actually stood up for me yesterday!" Aileen looked shocked and she didn't know why Elisa would dramatize this. Aileen was just giving her the heads-up about what

her lover's twin brother was up to. "Besides, if you're going to have suspicions towards anyone who talks to Tom and isn't magical, than I suggest you start with

yourself!" "God Elisa what is your problem?" "Nothing! Just leave me alone, I need some time to think!" "Fine." Aileen said cold while leaving the door, slamming the door

behind her.

XXXX

When Aileen had closed Elisa's bedroom door, she immediately bumped into Tom, who grabbed her by her arms immediately as she was getting ready to run away again.

"We need to talk." Tom said calm, but compulsory. "No we don't." Aileen said, while trying to pull her arms out of his grip. He grabbed her strong, but he didn't hurt her.

"Talk to me." Tom said, sounding dominant. "I told you not to order me around anymore." Aileen said with an impatient look on her face. "It's for your own good Aileen."

Tom waited while watching Aileen consider a talk with him. "Follow me." Aileen decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and do as he said. She followed him into his

room, already scared about the fact that he could read her mind if he wanted to. That would be bad. "What happened earlier today?" Tom's voice pulled her out of her

thoughts. "Nothing." Tom looked at her, patiently waiting for the rest of the explanation. "I wasn't feeling so well. Something I ate probably." Tom looked worried and

stroked her face while saying: "You should go to Madame Pomfrey then." "No, I'm fine now, the nausea is gone." Aileen said, giving him a weak smile. Tom kissed her

forehead and Aileen took a step back. This wasn't right, not now, not with all that's going on. "How do I fix this?" Tom asked and Aileen knew this was a huge step for

him. He semi-admitted that he had done something wrong and he wanted to work on it. But with the current events of not knowing whether she was pregnant or not,

and knowing that Tom would totally neglect the child they may have, Aileen had to turn him down. "Maybe this is beyond fixing." Aileen said, while she felt tears pouring in

her eyes. "Aileen don't do this." Tom said, his voice sounded like a mixture of sadness and anger. He wanted to tell her. Tell her that he loved her and that would never go

away. Tell her it had to be fixed, or else everything he became, all the good that she gave him, would fade away. But he couldn't. Aileen looked at him, her eyes filled with

sadness. He saw the tears she was suppressing. "Fine." Tom said cold. "Go." He turned away from her, feeling a pinch of sadness, but suppressing it before it would

reach the surface. When he heard the door close behind him, he knew he had to win her back.

XXXX

Elisa had to talk to Abraxas; she had to ask him the truth. Even though she couldn't believe Tom Riddle would even talk to a squib, she had to be sure. Elisa sneaked out

of school through a secret passage way Alphonse showed her once. Abraxas couldn't be staying in school, so he had to be at Hogsmeade. Elisa climbed out of the tunnel;

she wondered why they ever thought about making this passageway, because it came out in the middle of nowhere. It was almost March but Elisa was shivering, she

didn't think of bringing a coat because inside the castle it was warm. Elisa looked around, Hogsmeade was quiet. Where would he be staying? Suddenly she heard a voice

from behind her, Elisa turned around to see Abraxas. He was sitting on a bench near the Hog's head playing with what looked like a fury slim animal jumping up and down

like crazy. Elisa noticed another one also jumping up and down. It were ferrets. Elisa approached Abraxas but he didn't notice her until one of the ferrets approached her.

He or she was sniffing her boots, next it sneezed. "I'm sorry, I don't think he or she likes my boots." Elisa said trying to sound casual. Abraxas smirked. "No, it has nothing

to do with that." Elisa sat down beside him and when she wanted to talk again Abraxas was holding one of the ferrets. "You want to hold the other one?" He asked her

pointing to the white ferret, the other one was a dark coloured ferret. Elisa stretched out her hand a little scared it might bite her but the ferret simply sniffed it and next

gave her little kisses. "He likes you." Abraxas said smiling; it was a very beautiful warm smile. Elisa took the small ferret in her hands and put it on her lap; he simply curled

up in a little ball and rested there. "They are remarkable animals." Abraxas started talking. "They are the only ones that remind me of home, the white one used to be

from Draco, he gave it to me when my parents sent me away." Elisa felt sorry for him, this proved Abraxas deserved magic, it belonged to him. "I came here to ask you

about your plan." Elisa said, Abraxas looked up from his own ferret. "Yes." He waited for Elisa to continue. "I fully support you. One question though, why do you need all

of Draco's magic?" Abraxas nodded as if he expected this question. "If I have this magic I can be the wizard my parents wanted me to be, with only half of it they might

suspect something, I might not be good enough." Elisa smiled at him. "Ok, I will tell Draco all of this and if he doesn't accept this." Elisa swallowed, the very thought of it

made her sick. "He loses me if he doesn't agree with me." Abraxas put his arm around Elisa. "I'm sure he doesn't want to lose you, you are perfect." At that moment the

little white ferret yawned. "I'm going to bed with these little monsters." Abraxas said jokingly. "How are they called?" Elisa asked him. "This is Draco." He pointed at the

white ferret. "This is Elisa. Her name used to be Adelpha but when I heard about you, I renamed her." He said about the other one, lucky for Elisa it was dark outside

because she was blushing. "That's really kind of you." Elisa wondered why Draco called his brother evil; this man was the sweetest thing ever. Before she left, she kissed

the two ferrets and eventually also Abraxas. On her way back to the castle Elisa asked herself if she had to ask Abraxas about Tom Riddle but it was ridiculous, Abraxas

would never make plans with Tom Riddle. He is a really kind person who wants to be with his family. Draco had to understand that.

XXXX

Abraxas laid down his two ferrets on little cushions on the floor. "You two did an amazing job." He whispered. His plan was working. Abraxas knew a lot about Elisa

because of his brother. All these letters were finally paying off. Elisa loved animals, how convenient. Abraxas knew Draco would never let go of Elisa, he loved her too

much. He was being stubborn now but it was only a matter of time. Now he was counting on Elisa to play her part, if she stayed strong Draco would definitely budge in.

The problem was what if she didn't, what if she gave Draco his way. Maybe he had to go a little further with his plan, making Draco jealous for example. Abraxas was

going to try to steal Elisa.

XXXX

Elisa had to talk to Draco about the plan so she went straight to his room. She avoided the weird looks in the Slytherin common room, and knocked fiercely on Draco's

door. He opened it looking rather angry but his facial expression softened when he saw Elisa, obviously he was expecting his brother. "Come in." He said sounding tired.

"We need to talk." Elisa realised it was the first time since Valentine they were alone and prepared to talk to each other. Draco nodded. "I know, let me start by saying I'm

sorry. I'm sorry for being so rude to you lately. It's not your fault my brother is here." When Draco approached her she backed away from his touch. "No, let me speak

first." Elisa said holding back every emotion; this wasn't the time to be weak. "I really support Abraxas' plan, I talked to him just an hour ago and the only thing I see is a

boy who is desperate for his parent's approval." Draco sighed. "Look, he plays his part very well, but please don't be deceived by him, he's already making plans with Tom

Riddle and he isn't even a wizard yet!" Elisa shook her head. "It's funny, it's you who makes little schemes with Tom, I just think you're afraid he'll make the same

mistakes you did." Elisa said almost smiling because she finally figured out Draco's fear and suspicions. "No! You don't know my brother!" But Elisa wasn't listening

anymore. She wanted to walk away, already holding back her tears but Draco took her hand and spinned her around. She landed in his arms. Draco looked into her green

eyes and he kissed her passionately. "I love you." Draco said after he let go of Elisa's lips. Elisa looked down. "I love you too but please think about Abraxas' plan, think

about our future." Elisa said, gave another kiss and next left Draco. Draco had to think of a way to catch his brother, to prove he's a liar.

XXXX

Aileen felt like she should talk to Tom. After all, they had a connection and she might be the only one who could stop Tom from making plans with Abraxas. She knew that if

anything would happen to Draco, Elisa would break down. And since Tom and Abraxas were talking about Draco, that couldn't mean any good. She went to the library,

knowing he would be there at this time of the day. And she was right, he was sitting there, handsome as always, reading an old book. "Tom can I speak with you for a

moment?" "There is nothing to talk about anymore." Tom said emotionless. "Actually there is…" Tom looked up from his book, his face expressionless but Aileen knew he

was curious. "Then tell me." He said careless. "I accidently overheard your conversation with Abraxas in the Room of Requirement." Aileen said feeling nervous. For a

moment she saw that Tom was alarmed by this, but he regained himself quickly. "What did you hear?" "Well it just came down to this: you are plotting against Draco and

you're using Abraxas to do your dirty work." Aileen said, feeling brave and stupid at the same time. Tom's face hardened even more, although Aileen thought that wasn't

even possible. "I only want to ask this: please make sure Elisa doesn't get hurt?" Tom's devilish smirk was back again. Aileen wished she'd never have to see that smirk

again, cause it didn't mean any good. "Or what?" he said, seemingly enjoying the conversation, although Aileen knew that he was upset that she had overheard his

conversation. He was a good actor. "What could you possibly have to offer me?" he said, looking at her the same way he looked at her in the beginning, only much less

convincing. "You can't fool me Tom, I see right through your mask." Aileen said harsh. "You can't control me Aileen, and you have no business in my plans." He said cold.

Aileen looked right into his beautiful eyes, swallowed her insecurity and tried to sound convincing and cold when she said: "Congratulations, you just lost all chances to

get me back." Next she turned around an walked away.

XXXX

Tom slammed his book onto the floor and threw all other books off the table. His anger was uncontrollable at the moment. When the librarian said he had to be quiet and

show some respect for the books, he almost used the torture curse on her. But he was much smarter than that, he came back to his senses and went to the privacy of his

room to pull himself back together. He laid down on his bed, trying to figure out what went wrong. How did Aileen find them? It didn't matter, he just had to get her back.

She was his, forever. Suddenly a new plan struck his mind. It was already clear that Abraxas would fail at his task, so this woul be very easy: Tom would put a hold on the

plan and expose Abraxas to prove to Aileen how much he cared. He would have two benefits at once: he would get rid of Abraxas and he would get Aileen back. Once

Elisa and Draco found out that Abraxas was a con, they would send him away immediately and never want to speak with him again. This plan was perfect…


End file.
